A Little Magic
by JeanneFate-x
Summary: When Merlin saves a stranger's life he has no idea what fate has in store for him. In the midst of a deadly struggle to find The Lady of the Lake, he will be forced to choose between destiny and love, while Arthur's life hangs in the balance. MerlinxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **A little story dedicated to my little sister for introducing me to the Merlin series. She'll probably never read it, but it's the thought that counts.

**I do not own anything**, except my added characters and the idea for this story, but I do have a very strong tendency to wish Merlin were mine.

Here's chapter one, enjoy. (:

* * *

Merlin knows he shouldn't be doing this, but sometimes he can't help himself. It is things like this that would not only make Gaius extremely displeased with the young warlock, but also be to Merlin's peril were he ever found out.

The night is pitch black and the thick woods surrounding Camelot can be a sinister place even on a sunny day. There's no moon in the sky and it is eerily quiet. Heading back is starting to sound like a very logical idea in Merlin's mind, but the pull of the magic is too strong. The last few weeks had gone by uneventfully, and with the exception of a few rats and bats no dangerous beast had threatened to destroy them all, leaving Merlin's powers mostly unrequired.

It's no wonder his fingers are itching for some action, because even though he knows what trouble he could get into, it's still hard to hide what is as natural to him as breathing. So he's heading out in the middle of the night, just for a trick or two. He'll be back a few hours before dawn and neither Gaius or anyone else will be an edge wiser.

He reaches the lake and stops dead in his tracks as he sees lights floating around its edge. Panicked, he crouches against a broken tree trunk, thinking it to be the Shee, but as one of the lights glimmers closer, Merlin heaves a sigh of relief. He lets out a breathy laugh at his own antics, realising it to be a harmless firefly.

Standing up, he dusts off his trousers and walks to the shore. He takes a deep breath to steady himself and closes his eyes for the briefest of moments. As he opens them again, they glow like molten gold and he whispers a quiet command, while stretching out his hand. The water ripples and seconds later, a fist sized stone bursts through the surface and then levitates a few feet above the ground. He attempts to keep it that way for a long as possible, but earth is a stubborn element and he hasn't fully mastered it yet, so the rock wobbles and slips out of his hold. It falls back into the lake, efficiently splashing Merlin in the process.

"Oh, great," the young warlock mumbles as he appraises his wet attire. His shirt is drenched and so is the front of his trousers, and that is not very pleasant under any circumstances, especially not on a chilly spring night.

He is about to dry himself off with the help of magic, when it happens. He's not sure whether he's imagined it or not, but for a moment there, he could have sworn he heard sobbing. He is about to dismiss it and proceed with his former plan of action, but then he hears it again and this time Merlin is sure it's not his mind playing tricks on him.

"Who's there?" he calls out and turns around, trying to locate the origin of the sound. As soon as he utters a single word, the weeping ceases, making him suspicious. He searches the woods nearby and quickly grabs hold of a long, thick branch. Even before he has a good hold on it, his eyes glow and the end of the branch lights aflame, making it the perfect makeshift torch. Merlin wastes no time in uttering a third spell and suddenly he can hear _everything._

His enhanced senses have no trouble finding the source of the sound, and it seems to be coming from further down the left side of the lake, not far from where he is now. He wastes no time and runs down the path, pushing branches out of his way as best he can while balancing his torch in one hand.

As he pushes the last few stray branches out of his way, Merlin finds himself on a small clearing and right in the middle of it, he finds the source of the crying. From what he can see with a limited source of light, the stranger appears to be human; a boy his are or younger if the clothes are any indication. But he has no time to ponder about how he got there, because the arrow piercing the stranger's shoulder erases every other thought from his mind.

"Are you all right?" he asks, but realises it's a stupid question to ask someone with an arrow stuck inside their torso.

Merlin attempts to walk closer, but the boy's seemingly limp body starts twitching and writhing in an attempt to get away. "N-no...stay back," he mutters in such a coarse voice, the young warlock can hardly understand it.

"Please, don't move," Merlin tries again, hoping to calm the injured stranger down. He fears moving will make the injury worse. "It's okay, look, I'll take you to Camelot. My friend~"

The rest of his promise is cut of by a cry of agony, and Merlin can only assume all that defensive movement has caused the jostled the arrow.

Having no other choice, he takes several steps forward. Luckily, the boy is no longer protesting, whether from trust or pain – although he's guessing the later – and Merlin seizes the opportunity. He thrusts his burning branch into the grass hard enough for it to stand upright on its own. With that accomplished, Merlin drops to his knees a foot or two away from the trembling body, in hopes to take a better look at the wound and hopefully persuade the boy to cooperate.

He is soon to realise his mistake, because the boy is struggling again and trying to curl into himself as if expecting to be shot anew.

"You'll make it worse," Merlin cries, but it's too late because even in the orange glow of the fire he can see fresh blood seeping out from around the wooden arrow, soaking the boy's shirt crimson. He has no choice but to grab hold of the stranger's hands and hold them in place, to stop him from twitching. He tries to do so as gently as possible, because he desperately needs to make the boy believe he means him no harm.

It's a mute point, he realises, for the last conscious words the boy utters are a frightened, "Please don't kill me."

The desperate plea tugs painfully at Merlin's heart, seeing as, while trying to help, he has actually made matters worse. But he is determined to set things right. Regardless to the cold, he slips out of his leather jacket and uses it to brace the boy's injured shoulder as best he can, before loading him onto his back. He doesn't dare use magic since the stranger might wake up on the way back. Something tells Merlin, nobody would be particularly happy finding out they are being levitated through a forest, especially by a person they believe is about to finish what the arrow failed to do.

With the utmost care he shifts the limp body into a better position before slowly heading back towards Camelot. The journey takes much longer than Merlin has expected and although the weight on his shoulders is much lighter than he thought it would be, he has to stop several times to catch his breath. At some point he almost wishes Arthur were with him. The prince might be a royal class prat, but as much as Merlin hates to admit it – much stronger than him.

After what seems like a short eternity, the forest thins and the outline of Camelot comes to view. Merlin sighs in relief. He's nearly made it and it might yet not be too late. He can still feel the shallow exhales against the nape of his neck, indicating the stranger is still alive, and once he gets him to Gaius... oh gosh, Gaius! In his concern to get the boy back safely, he has completely lost track of time. Dawn is already breaking, casting mesmerizing sparkles across the horizon and the city is coming to life, which means Gaius will already be awake when he returns.

That, in itself is good, because he will be able to help immediately, but it also means that Merlin will be stuck cleaning the leach tank for a week for sneaking out in the middle of the night to practice magic.

Caught in his internal rant, Merlin fails to notice the arrow dislodge itself from the stranger's shoulder and torn skin stitch back together, leaving behind only traces of dried blood against smooth ivory skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Here's chapter 2. I'll try to update as soon as possible, hopefully only with a day or two in-between.

I think I must have watched some scenes from "The Lady of the Lake" at least ten times,trying to write this and I still don't think I've done Merlin's characterization justice. * _sigh *_

I'd like to add that all the spells that will occur in this story are all made up and are usually just a jumble of letters that look good thrown together. Bear with me for that.

Also, **please review.** I will cherish every single feedback, even if you only write one word.

* * *

If Gaius is surprised when Merlin is late for breakfast, he doesn't let it show. It's not like the young man hasn't overslept before, in fact, if prince Arthur's annoyance is any indication, it happens every other day. The court physician understands the burden resting on his charge's shoulders is a heavy one and sometimes more than a night's sleep is needed to relieve the stress. Besides, the prince is away for the time being, therefore Merlin has been temporarily relieved of his duties. So when no sound can be heard from the young warlock's room, the old man shrugs it off and calmly takes a sip of his tea.

Half an hour later he starts to wonder if everything is all right. It is unusually late, never mind the noise coming from the streets is loud enough to wake the dead. Still, Gaius doesn't start jumping to conclusions until Merlin doesn't answer his calls.

He is about to go check on him, although he has a feeling he will find the boy's room empty. The persistent little thought sticks out in Gaius' mind like a sore thumb and refuses to leave him alone until he starts to ascend the stairs.

His foot hardly brushes against the first step, when the massive wooden door suddenly bursts open to reveal the warlock in question. The old healer is seldom to lose his composure, but as he takes in Merlin's appearance, his peaceful mask cracks.

Merlin's clothes are drenched in dirt and blood, with hair sticking to his sweaty face, but what really catches Gaius' attention is the person he is carrying on his back.

"Merlin!" the physician fixes him with a piercing stare. "What is going on?"

"You've got to help him, Gaius!"

Apart from his outburst, Merlin offers no further explanation, but Gaius doesn't ask him to elaborate. He is too busy clearing the table of all unnecessary equipment before wiping it off with a cloth soaked in disinfectant.

Merlin manoeuvres the injured stranger onto the table and sighs in relief as the added weight leaves his stiff shoulders. He stretches to roll the soreness out of his muscles, while Gaius inspects his new patient. The boy's face and hair are covered with dirt and dried blotches of blood and so are his clothes. It seems as though there is not a single clean patch of skin peeking out of the worn out, nearly shredded garments. He also notices the small circle-shaped hole ripped out of the left side of the shirt, covering the junction of the collarbone and shoulder – the kind usually left behind by an arrow.

Gaius' eyes narrow suspiciously as he leans closer. There is something odd about this wounded stranger. He lies motionless against the wooden table top and it seems as though he were asleep, instead of unconscious, as someone who has lost a significant amount of blood rightfully should have been. His breathing, too, seems far too relaxed for someone who is supposed to be in a lot of pain, and although Gaius cannot see the skin on his patient's cheeks, he is sure they bear no sign of fever.

"What is the meaning of this, Merlin?" he demands at last, startling the young warlock, who has spent this entire time pacing back and forth worriedly.

"What do you mean? Can't you see the arrow? It's right..." Pivoting around on his heel, Merlin gestures broadly towards the boy's chest, "...there!"

Except, it isn't and Merlin gapes, incredulous. Not only is there no arrow, there is not even the slightest trace of any kind of weapon left in the boy's torso. By the looks of it, there isn't even a splinter.

"This~" he tries, but words momentarily fail him. "This is impossible."

"Did you remove the arrow?" Gaius asks, his expression grave. In their shock and confusion neither of them notice the mysterious patient start to stir.

"No! I didn't, I swear. I even used my jacket to brace it, so it wouldn't move while I carried him here." Merlin exclaims. "Take his shirt off and look at his left shoulder. He should have a hole deep enough to see through him there. I can't have imagined it. An hour ago, he was still bleeding!"

To prove his point, he tugs at the collar of his shirt, stiff from all the blood clinging to it.

"All right then, I believe you. But we must be careful, Merlin. There is something very strange about this patient. We'd best be on our guard."

With a nod, more to himself than to his young friend, Gaius turns back towards his table. Then, just as he is about to tear the front of his patient's shirt apart, the boy bolts upright and franticly struggles to push the physician's hands away.

Having been prepared for anything, the old man doesn't weaver, but grasps the trashing boy's hands with surprising strength. A moment later, Merlin is at his side, helping him restrain the patient, while trying to reassure him at the same time.

"It's okay! We're only trying to-" he ducks his head so it doesn't collide with the writhing boy's, "-help you."

"No, no, no! Let me go!" the words are muffled and hardly audible, but even without them, the stranger's intentions would have been clear. He somehow manages to sink his teeth into Gaius' palm, and the old man yelps in surprise. Gaining momentum, the boy tries to kick his way free, but although he is as agile as he is quick, the slight advantage does not grant him freedom.

"Merlin, pass me the sleeping potion, quickly!" Gaius commands, his voice strained from the effort needed to hold their reluctant guest in place.

"Please, no... don't!" the previously quiet and raspy protests are now desperate cries, and as Merlin pushes the tiny vial of blueish liquid to the boy's lips, their eyes meet for the shortest of moments. It is then that Merlin notices the blind, blood curling horror and panic in the stranger's eyes. It is the look of someone fearing for their life, someone prepared to do anything to get free.

In that moment, Merlin hesitates.

Then, several things happen simultaneously. With a jerk of the boy's chin, the vial slips from Merlin's fingers and with a crash, shatters on the stone floor, the boy screams one last time and Gaius successfully rips his shirt apart.

For a second or two even the molecules in the air around them seem frozen in time. Nobody as much as bats an eyelash and the only sound in the room is the boy's rapid heartbeat.

Except... except, as Merlin is horrified to discover, the person on the table is, in fact, no boy. With the dirty shirt split in half, there is nothing left to cover the stranger's front, and he suddenly understands their guest's panic when they attempted to remove it. Because underneath, now bare for both men's shocked eyes to see, is a pair of – albeit not very obvious, but still very feminine – breasts.

A breathless '_oh my_' escapes Gaius' lips, while Merlin's head spins and he quickly looks away, his face red all the way to the tips of his ears. How could he have failed to notice the panic stricken stranger's gender? No wonder he – er, well – _she_ seemed so small and light. It takes a few seconds until Merlin's mind truly catches up with all the current events and then a horrible thought dawns on him: they have basically just harassed an innocent, frightened girl.

A girl who is now sobbing quietly, her chest hidden behind her knees, as she curls together on the edge of Gaius' table. She rocks gently back and forth, while her shoulders shake violently every time her breath hitches. Gaius has taken several steps back to avoid frightening her further, the colour of his face matching that of his hair. None of his movements indicate he is about to tend to her injuries and as he takes another look at the crying girl, Merlin realises why.

There is no injury to heal.

There is dried blood – and a vast amount at that – and also some dirt, but otherwise the skin is unmarked. Not only is there no sign of the shot wound but there are also no gashes or scratches. It seems incomprehensible, but Merlin knows, better than anyone, there is but one explanation for the seemingly impossible – magic.

"Who... who are you?"

The question flies out of Merlin's mouth before he can stop himself and the silence that follows seems endless. In fact it feels like hours passed since they discovered their guest's actual gender, when it can't have been more than a minute or two. He doesn't expect her to answer, so the shock is much greater when she does.

"Why would you ask the name of someone you are going to kill?"

Her answer is not what Merlin expected, but the words sting – painfully so – yet he can imagine where she's coming from. With what she's been through in just the past few hours, her actions need not be justified.

She has obviously given up on escaping and with her surrender comes a defiance of someone who has nothing left to lose. In a quieter whisper she adds. "Don't tell me you keep a record."

Merlin is about to say something, when Gaius finally breaks out of his stupor. "That is enough." His voice is calm and gentle yet leaves little room for argument. "Calm down, child. Had we wanted to kill you, why would we be so insistent on healing you first."

She shrugs and looks up to meet his eyes and even though she is covered in all sort of filth, scantly clad and face wet with tears, she squares her shoulders like a queen. "Because Uther Pendragon wants the likes of me alive and kicking while we burn."

As neither of the men try to prove her wrong, she nods to herself and looks away. It pains Merlin to watch as she bites her lip and hugs herself around the shoulders and when she averts her gaze, there are fresh tears in her eyes. Something stirs inside him as he realises what she is trying to tell them, the unmistakable meaning behind her choice of words. She doesn't know it, but with saying '_The likes of me_' what she is saying to him is '_The likes of us_'. And in that moment he's decided. He would protect her, no matter what.

"Nobody is going to hurt you!"

Surprisingly, the girl only mildly flinches as he approaches her. She cannot explain it, but, regardless to all that has happened, she trusts this unknown black haired boy with the kindest blue eyes she has ever seen. She hears the unwavering conviction behind his words, and a small part of her yearns to bury her head into his chest and just cry.

She doesn't of course, she doesn't even have the courage to look at him, even as he reaches for his leather jacket, which lies discarded next to her, and drapes it carefully over her shoulders. Only after the garment's warmth has already engulfed her. does she realise how cold she's actually been.

"Thank you... " she mumbles gratefully, trailing off at the end for she doesn't know his name.

A hopeful smile tugs at Merlin's lips and try as he might, he can't stop it. They still have quite a predicament on their hands, but he is starting to see the first rays of hope shining through.

"I'm Merlin." he says and is about to hold out his hand for her to take, when the girl shifts closer and looks up at him from under her eyelashes. To Merlin's surprise her eyes are such a vivid hue of blue, they seem violet if one were to look at them for a longer time.

But nothing surprises him more than her sudden hesitant smile. It is such a dazzling change, he nearly has to pinch himself to prove he is not day dreaming.

"Thank you, _Merlin_," she repeats and straightens up so that she is no longer slouching.

All the while, Gaius is quietly observing the exchange. Neither Merlin nor the girl seem to momentarily acknowledge his presence, but he doesn't mind it so much. He understands she must feel more at ease with the young warlock, because he is the one who has saved her life, but there is something else forging between them. Something the old man cannot quite put his finger on. That is, until she smiles. And as she opens her mouth so finally introduce herself, Gaius finds the word he has been searching for.

"My name is Elaine."

_Kinship_.

* * *

**Once again, thank you for reading. I hope you liked the second chapter and in case you missed my author's note: Please review. **

Fate-x


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors' note:** I am so glad I finally got the introductions done. Anonymity was the biggest nuisance I have ever faced while writing. I'll make this quick, because I know most people don't really care about the author's note and just want to read the story.

It MIGHT CONTAIN SOME SPOILERS, but not overly much.

**I do not own Merlin, by the way. **

**

* * *

**

_The green in her eyes, as cold as her heart, appraises her audience with evil satisfaction. At last, she is victorious. The reign of Uther Pendragon has come to an end, and alone the thought that she is responsible for his downfall curls her ruby lips into a sinister smile. _

_She stands and approaches the cushioned pedestal before her throne. On it lies the crown she has craved for ever since she discovered her true heritage. Now, finally, she will claim it. _

"_Kneel." she orders and watched as, one by one, her subordinates sink to their knees._

"_Kneel before your queen."_

_She is about to reach for the crown, yet as she does, her fingers slip right through it. Stunned she tries again, and anew it escapes her. It is as if she is trying to cup water between spread fingers. _

_Her surprise quickly transforms into rage and her hands form tight fists._

"_What is the meaning of this!"_

_Mocking laughter is her only answer and mist seethes around her ankles. _

"_Can you not see? You've already lost."_

_The laughter turns into amusement and suddenly she is no longer in Camelot. There is water all around and she finds herself frightened. The mist is so thick she can hardly see her hands as she holds them before her eyes. _

"_Show yourself!" she demands and the laughter returns. _

"_My, my, how eager you are. A true queen should know to practice patience, but very well."_

_The clouds above part so moonlight can shine through, and there she is. Proud and strong, submerged waist deep, the Lady of the Lake smiles. She stares at her green-eyed opponent as if she were appraising an old lost friend. _

"_Truly, it does not have to be this way. You can still change what is to come."_

"_I'd rather die." _

"_As you wish." With a nearly wistful sigh, the Lady of the Lake reaches into the water. _

_The queen cannot see what it is she retrieves from its depths, yet its shine is enough to blind her. Then a force lashes through the air and the queen can barely cover her face in protection..._

"_Goodbye, _Lady_ Morgana."_

"Ah~!"

Inside the royal chambers of Camelot, king Uther's ward awakens with a shrill scream.

* * *

Elaine's entire body tingles with anticipation as she slips off what's remained of her shirt and trousers. She can't help but feel a bit wistful, knowing they are too worn out to ever be useful again. Somehow it's hard letting them go, seeing as they were her only remaining material possession.

It feels as though she is getting rid of more than just her attire, but also life as she knew it. Although she'd only awoken in Camelot a few hours ago, it soon became clear to her that she wouldn't be leaving as soon as she'd hoped.

She glances nervously towards the door behind her back, then to the window, and for a moment she considers running away. Then her eyes land on the fresh, neatly folded pile of clothes, resting inside an open cupboard on the wall and she sighs. Merlin's smiling face flashes before her eyes and she knows she would never forgive herself if she betrayed his trust.

She picks the bar of soap Gaius gave her off the floor and cautiously tests the water in the small bathtub with the tip of her toe. It is nice and hot, perhaps more than is comfortable, but she doesn't care. With a quiet moan, she sinks into the tub without a second thought. For a few moments, the incredible warmth is all she is able to comprehend, and she closes her eyes in pure enjoyment.

She cannot remember the last time she has washed in anything but an ice-cold creek or river, or when she's had the pleasure of using soap that smells like lemon grass. She rubs the foaming bar against every surface of her body and scrubs her face until there is not a single patch of dirt left clinging to it. Her hair takes much longer than anything else and when she is finally done rinsing it, her arms ache like crazy.

Even after she's already dried off and dressed, Elaine can still feel the after effects of her bath. Her skin is flushed and somewhat sore from all the rubbing she had to do to clean dirt and dried blood away, but it is a good kind of sting to feel. Her hair is still a little damp, but not overly so. With all the tangles brushed out of it, it now falls straight as corn-silk down her back, and with no dirt to stain it, it is back to its natural honey brown.

She's dressed into one of Merlin's spare shirts and a pair of trousers Gaius found in one of the closets. There is no mirror in the little room, so she has no way of knowing whether or not she looks at least semi-presentable.

Merlin's blue shirt is so big, even though she fastened the collar as tight as she could, her shoulder still peeks out from time to time, but it is warm and clean, and has a nice scent clinging to it – whether from soap or something else. She isn't entirely sure, she knows she likes it.

Elaine feels anxious about going back downstairs, for she knows there will be questions to answer. Neither Merlin not Gaius wished to pressure her with questions until she's eaten, cleaned up and dressed. She is grateful for the delay, but knows she can't hold the confrontation off forever.

So, after nervously pacing a few lengths of the room, and fidgeting with the knot keeping the shirt together, Elaine takes a deep breath, pushes the door open, and heads downstairs.

* * *

Merlin is starting to think Gaius' punishments are more a means of his own amusement than meant to teach the warlock a lesson. He is sprawled on all fours , torso half down the physician's tube shaped leech tank, covered in things he would rather not think about. Not only is the tank infested with bloodsucking parasites, but there also seems to be no end to its filthiness. He swears he's rinsed it more than five times already, yet it still seems as messy as it was when he started.

He hoped, with all the day's excitement, Gaius would forget about punishing him, but he was wrong. The old physician himself had to leave some minutes ago, having been called to aid a wounded soldier, but that did not deter him from ordering Merlin the tank should be spotless by the time he returned.

Alone the memory makes Merlin grimace. As he does, something tugs uncomfortably at the skin on his cheek. On reflex his hand shoots to his face and as his fingers hit against a leech, he flinches and jumps up.

"Oh...ew that's disgusting!" he exclaims and tries to pull the grotesque creature out, discovering three more along his upper-arms in the process.

He grunts and groans as he tries to remove the leech. He's had quite some practice so far, but it is never comfortable and Gaius is always very cheerful when ignoring his silent pleas for help. He is so concentrated on what he is doing, he doesn't hear steps approaching him from behind until, suddenly, someone gently tugs at his sleeve to stop him.

"Don't pull them like that."

Merlin's flinch of surprise is justified, but he quickly regrets it as he sees the girl quickly several steps.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You surprised me."

He turns to really look at her for the first time and he has to refrain from gaping in wonder. If it weren't for the abnormally violet hue in her eyes, Merlin might not have recognised her. There is no way he would ever mistake her for a boy now, even though she is wearing men's clothing. Without all the dirt on her, Elaine seems like a completely different person. Merlin's light blue shirt – one he usually sleeps in – although much too large for her slight frame, goes wonderfully with her ivory complexion and creates a nice contrast with her brown hair. The latter falls, completely straight, halfway down her back, something Merlin can hardly believe he missed when he found her. The skin on her face is flushed from the bath she took and there is the tiniest of dimples in her chin.

She worries her lower lip with her teeth and Merlin's eyes cannot help but linger. She would most probably be deemed of plain appearance compared to most of the women residing in upper part of town, for she has neither the striking, straightforward beauty like the Lady Morgana, or much curves to show off, but there is something about her that compels. Something she seems not aware of, but it does not slip by unnoticed to Merlin.

"I'm sorry," she says and breaks his trance.

Merlin blinks and his face reddens knowing she has probably caught him staring. He suddenly has trouble recalling what was going on before she appeared and also has no idea what she is apologizing for. To his surprise she seems somewhat amused but it's hard to tell with hair partially covering her face.

"I'll try not to sneak up on you again." She says and her lips curl hesitantly.

"No, you didn't, it's fine... I was just uh..." What _has_ he been doing? He scratches his upper arm and bumps against a lump on it in the process. Oh right, he was cleaning the leech tank. Wait... leeches.

"Ah," he hisses and shudders. He blushes, knowing his appearance has seen better days, and hurries to explain. "Gaius asked me to clean the leech tank, and well, it's sort of an occupational hazard."

He shrugs, self-conscious and with a face tries to remove the first bloodsucker in grasp.

"Wait, let me." Elaine suggests and steps closer. Too surprised to argue, Merlin lets her push his hand away. Her fingers brush carefully against his skin and she realises she's holding her breath.

"It's not good to pluck at them. It's much easier if you just make them let go instead," she mutters, a little breathless, and searches the room with her eyes. Luckily she doesn't have to search for long, as she spots the salt-shaker on the table near by.

She rushes to retrieve it, hoping to cover her blush. She is not at all used to being in male company and her cheeks have always been quick to colour. Now, standing so close to Merlin makes her heart flutter in an uncomfortably loud way. It is his fault of course, his eyes alone are enough to cause afflictions. It's not like she likes him, or anything. He saved her and she is grateful, the fact that he is good-looking has nothing to do with it.

She squares her shoulders to gather some confidence, before walking over to him. She twists the cap open and gathers a few grains of salt between her fingers. She sprinkles them over the leech and, much to Merlin's surprise, seconds later it detaches itself from his arm. It is about to fall to the floor when Elaine catches it and quickly throws it into the jar serving as a temporary residence.

"How did you do that?" he asks with a grin spread across his face.

She shrugs and repeats the process. "It's a trick I picked up."

She can't help but feel a little smug and as she looks up to see him smiling, she returns it without even knowing it.

"It's good to see you smiling" he says suddenly, surprising her. She knows he's only referring to her previous frightened antics, but something strangely warm stirs inside her at his words.

_You too_ she wants to say, but she cannot make her vocal cords work. She apologizes instead, because it is easier.

"I'm not usually like that. You... scared me."

"I didn't mean to. I heard you crying and you were hurt. I was not about to let you die."

"I wouldn't have," she assures him, and Merlin believes her. He's seen her heal with his own eyes.

There's an awkward silence after that and as Elaine turns around to drop the last of the leeches back into the jar, she doesn't turn back around.

"You shouldn't have brought me here. If Uther's men find me, they'll kill me." Her voice is soft but she is gripping the edge of a chair with such force her knuckles turn white.

"I would never let that happen." The determination in his voice is back and he picks up his talking speed. "Nobody knows who you are. I'll get you some new clothes... well not exactly new but I'm sure I can get some more womanly ones, we'll find you something to do. In fact, I'm sure Gaius can convince Uther you're his niece or something, we'll think of something. I'll talk to Arthur and..."

His words are a blur and it takes her a while to realise what he is saying. When she does, her eyes prickle.

"Merlin, I can't stay."

Her voice is harsher than she intended, but there really is no other way. She cannot stay in Camelot, the very place where magic is forbidden and executed on sight. It is hard enough to hide who she is moving from place to place, but here – impossible.

She regrets saying the words as soon as she whirls around to look at him. There is hurt in his eyes and his lips are parted as if he is trying to say something, but is at a loss of words.

"Where will you go?" he manages finally and it sounds choked.

Elaine shrugs, unable to look into his eyes.

"I don't know."

The confession leaves a bitter taste in her mouth and her chest feels so tight she has to struggle with every breath. Truthfully, the very thought of leaving sends cold chills down her spine. Unwillingly the memory of the last village she has visited flashes before her eyes.

"I'll think of something." She tries to sound sure, but her voice cracks, betraying her.

"But you don't have to!"

She's not entirely sure when it happens but Merlin's hand gently curls around her cheek and coaxes her to look at him. "I'll take care of you, I promise. You believe me, don't you?"

His voice is so soft and caring, it makes something deep inside her shift, and then tears slowly start crawling down her cheeks. It's just been so long since anybody has been so kind to her, it's overwhelming.

"Keeping secrets is never easy, Merlin, especially when you're not like everybody else" It takes every ounce of strength she has, to pull away from his touch, just as he is about to wipe away the stray tears. She hesitantly takes hold of his hand in both of hers, before he has the chance to lower it. She vows never to forget him, she would treasure these moments and acts of kindness until the day she dies.

He uses the advantage to pull her closer, resting his other hand against hers so she can't pull away. He needs to make her see she is not alone, she needs to know he understands just how she feels, and that he knows how hard it is to have to hide who you are.

"I know," he says and his eyes glow, then suddenly every candle in the room lights aflame.

* * *

**I do believe we have a bit of a cliffhanger here. (:**

**I hope you enjoyed it at least half as much as I did writing it. **

**The next chapter will probably be up by Thursday. **

**Reviews are welcome. **

**~Fate-x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** I was hoping to finish writing this yesterday, but I had exams so I had to prioritize. Good thing is that I have no more tests until the third week of February so I will try to update on a daily basis. But it can happen that I won't always be able to. Now that I have things going, I am really looking forward to making things complicated. I'm introducing two characters in this chapter, who will, hopefully cause a nice stir.

Gosh this chapter was a pain to write. It is the most difficult of the entire story and no matter how I twisted it around, I am still not completely satisfied with it. The next one will be better, because I will finally have this troublesome back story done and I can focus on the plot. Thank you for reading and I promise the following chapters will not suck so much. I sought inspiration in episode 9 of season 2, so if you get a sense of deja-vu that's the reason. *sighs* I wish Freya was still alive. Merlin needs more love. (:

**Special thanks to my friends,** who are not members of the FF community, but like to read (and comment) my stories. I love you all and thank you for not throttling me every time I run up to you saying: "So y'know that story I'm working on~." Also, thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites' list. It is much appreciated.

**I don't own Merlin**, I just like to play with the characters.

**_Reviews are welcome, by the way_**.

* * *

Arthur Pendragon thinks himself a rather patient person. He can listen to people's suggestions, consider their opinion, think over his actions and not rush head first into a situation that requires some pondering. Of course, he likes it when things are exciting and flowing and does _occasionally_ lose his nerve. In some cases more often than others.

This is one of those situations.

Although the young prince would sooner voluntarily boil in oil than admit it aloud, he is starting to regret leaving his manservant behind. True, Merlin is an annoying, chattering, clumsy idiot, but at least he has no choice but to follow Arthur's orders.

Lady Magnolia is no such person.

The name alone makes the hairs at the nape of Arthur's neck rise, and not in the pleasant of ways. He briefly wonders how is it her parents had come up with a name like _that_. Lady Fly-trap would have been much more appropriate. Or perhaps Poison Ivy.

He wishes he could turn back time and deny his father's request to escort the fair Lady to Camelot. An image of Uther, tiredly trying to rub a massive headache out of his temples, while explaining the assignment, flashes before the prince's eyes. He fights back a groan of annoyance.

Lady Magnolia is Uther's distant cousin – twice removed, if the family tree is to be trusted – and in all her years she has never let anyone forget she is related to the king of Camelot. Actually, she never let anyone forget her, period. Were it up to him, she would never set foot anywhere even remotely _near_ Camelot, but she is family and the king's birthday is an event no relative has ever missed.

"Arthur~"

The high-pitched voice tempts Arthur's up-chuck reflex, but he quickly regains his composure and tugs at the reins to halt his horse.

He has to wait several minutes before Lady Magnolia and her maid to catch up with him. Due to the vast amount of luggage she insisted on bringing with her, there is no room for her in the carriage. So Arthur and his men are forced to endure her company twenty four hours a day, all this time ordered to be at her disposal. Of course, they do this every other day and, as respectable knights, they would always gladly see to a Lady's fair treatment and comfort, but there just is _no_ pleasing Magnolia.

"Arthur, dear, I understand you youngsters find enjoyment riding at such a rapid pace, but you might wish to slow our travelling speed. You have ladies present." Magnolia finally wobbles over, back straight as a lance, her head – without a single hair out of place, naturally – held as high as her neck will allow her. She sits on her horse like it were a throne, and the poor animal is so nervous it keeps twitching, causing her to squeak every once in a while.

The amount of resolve required for Arthur not to roll his eyes is of epic proportions. He's secretly done it so many times, Sir Leon and the other knights have started wagers on how long it takes until he slips and is caught. This is not the time and some of them quietly sigh, while others cover up chuckles with coughing.

"I suppose we could slow down," he tries to be diplomatic, although if they were moving any slower, they would probably be going backwards, "but we are moving through enemy territory, Milady. I would be risking all our lives in doing so."

It is a blatant lie, but it will hopefully keep her quiet.

Seconds later Arthur wishes to bite his tongue off for having said it.

"Enemy territory!" Lady Magnolia exclaims in a fashion that makes most of the men cringe under their helmets. "Well, obviously, your still have a lot to learn before you can fill your father's shoes. Uther would never have exposed me and my staff in such a careless fashion!"

Of all her annoying traits, Magnolia's blind adoration of his father is what bothers Arthur the most. He hears enough of his old man's bragging on a daily basis, but with his insufferable relative around, there is no end to it. It is a good thing he is wearing gloves, because with the force he is gripping them, the reins would by now be digging into raw, bleeding flesh.

"My apologies." His yaw is clenched so tight he can hardly get the words out. "You have my word we will reach Camelot unharmed. My men and I will protect you with our lives."

On second though, maybe he shouldn't get ahead of himself.

Lady Magnolia lets out a very unladylike snort and is about to say something, when she catches sight of her maid from the corner of her eye. In mere seconds, her head whips towards her and Arthur's heart instinctively goes out to the chubby little thing.

"Felicity!" The girl jumps as if swept with a whip.

"If you do not stop slouching, so help me God, I will tie a mop across your shoulders to keep them straight. Honestly, child, sometimes I think you _wish_ to look like a troll."

The girl, probably Arthur's age, straightens up with such speed the prince can hardly see the change happen.

"Forgive me, Milady."

"If you were to act accordingly for once, and quit disgracing yourself, you wouldn't need to seek forgiveness," Magnolia announces in her horribly nasal voice and nudges her horse forward, without sparing the poor girl a second glance.

"And straighten your braid. Letting it hang over your shoulder like that, makes you look like a common peasant."

To say that Arthur is relieved when they finally reach the gates of Camelot, is an understatement.

* * *

Merlin's heart beats against his chest with the force of a sledgehammer, as he watches Elaine's eyes widen in realisation. They are glued to his and she is gripping his hand so tight it nearly hurts. He finds himself unable to look away as if there were an invisible line holding them together. It takes him a while to notice he is still talking, because the only thing he can truly comprehend, is that he has just shown her his greatest secret, and has no idea how she will respond.

"I know how it is to hide things, to not be able to show people who you really are and-"

"You have magic," she whispers in wonder, unintentionally cutting him off.

Elaine's whole body is trembling from the significance of what she has just witnessed. She is lost in his impossibly blue eyes, only seeing the candlelight around them as a blotchy, orange blur with the corners of her eyes. But she can still feel the buzz of Merlin's magic on her exposed skin, and it is breathtaking. She knows no sorcerer holds a power like this; so pure and untamed. Learned magic is always stiff, controlled, yet his is like the rhythm of a heartbeat – the magic of a warlock.

He nods, hesitantly, but there is a question in his eyes he doesn't dare ask, although it is eating him from the inside out. She understands.

"_Insynthia._"

The command is quiet but sure, and the flames of numerous candles shoot up and entwine in a smouldering spiral. By the time her eyes stop glowing gold, the flames have returned to normal and the candles have ceased to glow.

Elaine watches something flash across Merlin's face and then there is a smile so bright spread across it, her heart skips a beat. It feels as though his expression alone lights up the room like a sun, and she can see a brilliance behind his eyes. A brilliance he lets not many people see.

In that very moment, she wants nothing more than to stay. It is madness, she might as well offer up her head to Uther on a silver platter, but right now she doesn't even mind so much, because staying sound like the most wonderful idea she has ever heard. She is so overwhelmed with everything that's happened between them, she is at a loss for words. Merlin misunderstands her silence and immediately starts to apologise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I-" he stops mid sentence, unsure of what to say. "It's just that I've _never_ known anyone like you and I~"

"Don't apologise." She gently squeezes his hand, not wanting to let go. "It's been a long time since I've last known anybody like you."

"You know others, people like us?"

Although her words make him itch with excitement to know more, there is something else stirring deep inside his chest; a feeling that is neither excitement nor interest. It is something much more bitter and it makes him feel as if he is...inadequate. He doesn't understand it, much less want to feel it, but it's there. That nagging feeling that he might not be anything special to her. It is absurd, because they have only just met and he knows next to nothing about her, but her opinion suddenly seems very important to the young warlock.

"I used to," she corrects quietly, and Merlin knows what she is implying without any further explanation.

"They meant a lot to you, didn't they?"

It is more a statement than a question, but she nods.

"It was my mother." It's been more than ten years, but she her voice still shakes as she mentions her. "She was a born mage, a witch, whichever you wish to call it."

"Oh."

She is grateful when he doesn't say he's sorry. In a way, his compassionate silence is better than any words of comfort he could have offered her. His thumb hesitantly draws a circle across her palm and she nearly drops his hand in surprise.

"Is she the one who taught you your healing magic?"

She shakes her head and then gently pulls her hands away. "I was born like this."

There's an odd look in her eyes as she says it, and she studies him as if she is expecting a certain reaction.

"What?" he asks, unable to hide the light amusement in his voice.

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and looks away, feeling uncomfortable. "This is the part where most people start shooting."

"Well," he tilts his head to the side, grinning, "I am not most people."

"Obviously."

"Mhm," he goes on to say. "My archery skills are terrible."

It takes Elaine much longer than it should, to figure out he's teasing. He is struggling to maintain his deadly serious expression, but the twitching corners of his lips give him way.

She has to chuckle, despite herself, but quickly regains her composure, because she knows he hasn't yet given up on convincing her to stay.

"People notice if you never seem to get hurt. That's why I can never stay in one place for long. Sooner or later, I am found out and then there is hell to pay. Why would you want to risk it? For me of all people?"

His answer is so simple and naïve that it is nearly ludicrous, but it shatters her last resolve, "Because I want to."

Elaine looks at the young warlock before her for a long time, before gracing him with a small, nearly wistful smile. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

* * *

"Merlin!"

Arthur is used to Merlin not being on time, but today is not a day he is prepared to tolerate it.

"Merlin!" he roars again, his patience wearing thin.

"Is he deaf?" Lady Magnolia asks and arches an eyebrow in annoyance. She is standing next to Arthur, half hidden under an umbrella Felicity is holding above her head, fanning her face with a handkerchief.

She hasn't stopped complaining ever since they've arrived in Camelot, and there were not enough servants at hand, to carry her luggage into the castle in one go. Arthur _politely_ tried to persuade her to wait in her assigned chambers, while he personally took care of it, but she would have none of it. Instead, they have spent the last 10 minutes standing in the middle of a courtyard, waiting for someone to show up.

Arthur swears if Merlin doesn't appear in five seconds, he will have him hanged by the toes from one of the castle towers.

"MERLIN!"

_Five, four, three, two..._

"Sorry, sire."

Finally, Merlin appears from around a corner, approaching them with a pace that makes Arthur's blood boil. The prince is so furious, he doesn't even notice the slight figure walking in Merlin's shadow.

"Merlin, are you under the impression my horses will muck themselves?" He snaps just as his manservant is in hearing range.

"I have to admit it is a nice thought," Merlin agrees with a solemn nod, but quickly falls silent at the look he receives from the prince.

Arthur opens his mouth to say something, when Lady Magnolia beats him to it. To his surprise, it is not Merlin's behaviour that has gained her disapproval.

"What on _Earth_ is that girl wearing?"

It takes Arthur a while to even notice who she is talking about, because the person in question is quite efficiently hidden behind Merlin's back.

"Who are you?"

Elaine is not exactly sure who she should answer. The male – whom she knows from Merlin's description, is Arthur Pendragon – or the unknown woman with an incredibly unpleasant, high-pitched voice.

She opts for the first of the two, because he at least doesn't seem to feel like vomiting just from having laid eyes on her.

"My name is Elaine, Sire," she mumbles and manages a clumsy curtsy. "I was attacked in the woods and it was Merlin who saved my life. I've come to Camelot in search of work~"

"Well, young lady, you have certainly chosen the wrong attire for such a quest," the woman informs her in a tone so outraged, Elaine nearly feels like she has committed treason.

Arthur however is much more lenient. His does rise a questionable eyebrow as he eyes the shirt she is wearing and Elaine prays he does not recognise it as Merlin's. Not only would that seem indecent, but it could also be interpreted in a _very_ wrong way.

"I'm sure we can find you something to do. With my father's birthday coming up in a week's time, we can use all the help we can get," he allows, but the unknown lady has other ideas.

"You cannot be serious, Arthur. Look at her! The girl is in desperate need of grooming and proper attire for starters, and do not even get me started on the rest. She obviously needs a firm hand to guide her and I believe I have all the needed requirements. I will take her under my wing for the time being, and by end of my visit, perhaps she can be used as a maid."

"Come now," she takes hold of Elaine elbow, and before she can get a word out, the surprised girl is being dragged towards the castle doors. Panicked, she looks at Merlin, who seems equally shocked, but there is nothing he can do.

Half way up the steps, Lady Magnolia turns on her heel to appraise her maid, "Must I provide it in writing, if I want you to be of any use, Felicity? Get this girl a decent dress and when you do, make sure you burn _these_." She inspects Elaine's clothing with such disgust Elaine is afraid her face will melt off.

"But~" Her protest reaches deaf ears because her new mistress has already made her decision.

"Twice."

* * *

**Brownie points** for those who **review/favourite**. (:


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hooray, an update! This was supposed to be online yesterday morning, but my internet connection was being an a-hole. I'm going to skip the boring, annoying part where I prattle on about something seemingly significant and let you read. But before I do that, many thanks to the people who read this little fanfiction of mine.

I would only wish to ask those who add it to their favourites' list to maybe drop a line or two in the comment section. I can't force you to, of course, but it's not that hard to do. And it will encourage me to continue and update faster.

I know there's approximately zero chance he will ever see this – and if he does, I will most probably die of embarrassment – but** Colin Morgan** he's simply amazing. I love his interviews and the way he describes Merlin can really help an author out, he is truly an inspiration. Plus, his smile has the female population of my household swooning. That includes my Mum, 'cause she's cool like that. C:

**I don't own Merlin**, but fortunately this site allows me to play with the series' characters. **The plot of this fanfiction and Elaine belong to me**.

* * *

"Tighter."

Felicity gives the strings a sharp tug, and Elaine clutches at the wall in a futile attempt to steady herself. A gasp leaves her lips and she feels like she's just lost her last air supply.

"I said tighter, Felicity. You are fastening a corset not applying jewellery. Now,_ tighten_."

She is starting to feel dizzy and nauseous, but Lady Magnolia knows no mercy. Felicity, too frightened of her Mistress to not do her bidding, gives her shoulders a sympathetic squeeze, but nevertheless proceeds with her work.

"Take a deep breath," she suggests and Elaine would have been happy to oblige, were she able to do so. Instead, all she manages is a shallow sniff through the nose.

After yet another series of pulling, the wretched garment is so tight, she can hardly move her entire torso and she is in too much pain to really notice anything else. She doesn't even care she is forced to stand before Lady Magnolia in nothing but what she thinks to be proper female undergarments.

Elaine wants nothing more than to just run away and never look back, but then she remembers why she is doing this. It is the only way she can finally belong somewhere, so if she can just get through this first day, maybe the rest will not be so bad. She doesn't really believe it, but as long as she can see Merlin again later, it will be worth it. Perhaps she can even get him to laugh.

"Ah!"

She has to bite into her lip to stop the scream, because whatever Felicity has just done, might have broken a rib. With nothing to hold on to, she collapses to the floor, desperately trying to catch her breath, but due to the corset, she is required to wear while in Magnolia's presence, it is a mute point. Her face is drenched with cold sweat while the rest of her body feels like it is on fire, and Elaine is not sure how much more of this she can take.

If she were made to chose between this and being shot again, she would most probably have stabbed the arrow into her chest herself.

"Whining is not an attractive feature."

Lady Magnolia's eyes squeeze into tiny little slits and she gives Elaine a brief once-over, then reaches over and yanks her to her feet. She turns towards her maid, who is standing somewhere out of Elaine's peripheral vision, undoubtedly awaiting further orders.

"Proceed." Before Elaine can protest, Felicity has her tucked into a dress and from that moment on, things take a turn for the worst, at the pace of a deadly free fall.

The world around her is soon a messy blur of objects, chores and rules, accompanied only by the sound of Magnolia's insufferable, demanding voice giving orders and instructions.

"_Fluff my pillows." _

"_Don't just stand there, Esme, mop the floors, clean the windows then dust that cupboard."_

"_Get moving, these things do not take care of themselves."_

"_You're polishing that lamp, Elizabeth, not trying to rub a genie out of it."_

"_Circular motions, Edwina, don't zigzag with that cloth like it's a sword."_

"_Do straighten your back, believe me, you needn't make yourself any less attractive."_

"_Fix the curtains."_

"_Smooth that wrinkle out of my dress."_

"_My feet need scrubbing."_

"_Rearrange the ornaments on that wall."_

"_Elise, do move that table more to the left, it is blocking out all the light."_

"_File my nails."_

"_If you pull at my hair again, Eleanor, I will have you put in the stocks."_

"_You missed a sock."_

"_Stop tugging at your collar."_

"_Can't you move any faster?"_

"_Run me a bath."_

"_You incompetent idiot, look at the mess you've caused. Pick those up at once."_

"_You are incorrigible. Get out of my sight and don't show up until morning!"_

The door shuts before Elaine can get a word out, and the force of Lady Magnolia's slam is enough to knock the exhausted girl to the ground. She clutches at her chest and gasps for breath like a fish cast out of water. Her ribcage is trapped so tight, breathing feels next to impossible and it takes her several minutes to entirely compose herself.

She awkwardly scrambles to her feet and leans again a stone wall of the corridor for support. Its surface is hard and cool and it works wonders on her heated, aching skin. She knows she can heal, but her unusual power is of no help in her current situation, because there is nothing in her body that needs mending – apart from her blistered feet. But those will have to wait until she can remove the blasted shoes forced on her by Magnolia. She can hardly wait to change into her regular outfit.

"Oh no!"

She suddenly remembers her – or rather Merlin's – clothes are still in her Mistress' possession. And sooner or later, most probably sooner, they will end up in the nearest available furnace. With speed she believed to have lost after the millionth errand she had run, she rushes back towards Lady Magnolia's door. She is just about to barge in, etiquette be damned, when the doors swing open, nearly hitting her in the face.

Elaine tries to skid into an abrupt halt, but ends up miscalculating the distance separating her from whoever it is that has just walked out of the chambers. The two bodies collide with surprising force and once again she finds herself on the floor, her breath knocked right out of her.

"Ow," she complains, rubbing her sore backside. "I'm sorry."

She looks up, hoping to God she hasn't just run into Magnolia, because that would, simply put, suck. The person above her lets out a surprised squeak, and Elaine sighs in relief as deeply as the corset will allow her. It is only Felicity.

Felicity with her clothes clutched to her chest.

"My clothes." Elaine exclaims, overjoyed.

"Please give them back," she pleads, but as she looks up, the servant girl shakes her head.

"I can't. I was ordered to burn them," Felicity's doe like eyes seem haunted and she frantically looks over her shoulder to eye the now closed door of Lady Magnolia's chambers. "She'll know. She'll know if I don't do what she asks. She always does. Then she'll have me put in the stocks. I can't, I won't, I'm sorry!"

Although she wishes to feel sympathy for the slightly chubby blonde girl, Elaine has no patience to deal with her fellow maid's insecurities. The clothes do not belong to Magnolia and the old bat has no say in what is to be done with them.

"Felicity, just tell her you burned them. She'll never see them again, and she won't be able to prove you disobeyed her."

"Are you not listening to me," the girl shrieks in a panicked whisper. "She always knows. She detects lies even faster than errors. You can't hide anything from her."

"Give me my clothes back."

Her voice is strained from trying to sound polite, when really she is seconds away from tackling the girl to the ground and ripping the clothes from her hands. She's had more than her temper can handle for the day and her patience is at its limit.

Felicity backs up a few steps and squares her shoulders. The defiance that flashes through her eyes is something Elaine would never have expected from the quiet, obedient girl.

"No."

"No?" Elaine echoes in outraged disbelief.

"I am burning them."

Out of nowhere Felicity turns on her heel, then rushes down the corridor as fast as she can.

"Oh no you aren't."

Elaine's eyes glow and one of the squares paving the floor under Felicity's feet lifts up. The girl fails to notice the change happening right under the hem of her skirt, and she trips. She lands on the floor with a muted thud and, much to Elaine's surprise, remains there unmoving. One quick glance at Felicity tells her the girl's head must have hit the floor at a very unfortunate angle. Although feeling sorry for having unintentionally hurt the girl, Elaine wastes no time in picking up her clothes, lying scattered all around.

"Ugh, m'head."

Panicked, Elaine notices Felicity start to come to. She knows she has only a few seconds to decide on what to do, so she does the first thing that comes to mind. She sprints down the hallway as fast as her feet and shoes will carry her.

She is not exactly sure how long she runs, because the only thing on her mind is to get as far away from Felicity and Magnolia as possible. When she finally stops, her lungs are burning like the flames of purgatory and her feet are screaming in protest.

Merlin's clothes are clutched to her chest and she allows herself a smug smile. One victory at a time and she should do just fine.

She soon realises her small success is more trouble than it is worth, because as she looks around, she suddenly has absolutely no idea where she is, or which direction she's come from. Trying to remain calm she searches for the nearest window to look through.

It proves to be of no help at all, because all she can see is a forest and some smoke. She tries examining the corridors in the near next, hoping to recognise something, or maybe stumble upon a guard or servant.

When that fails, she bites her lip and starts pacing.

Elaine usually isn't one to panic, but she is slowly starting to realise she is really, truly lost and she has no idea where or who to turn to for help. She knows blindly trying to find a way back, will only get her more lost and that the chances of actually stumbling upon the exit are slim to none.

A few minutes later, her hands are shaking and her heartbeat is starting to pick up. She clutches the clothes in her hands to her chest and slowly slides to the floor. She doesn't dare knock on any doors, for fear of what she might find behind them. Her knowledge of castle protocol is nearly non existent, but she does know there are rooms servants are not allowed to enter. She really does not wish to get in trouble on her first day.

She wraps her hands around her knees and rests her forehead against them to stop the ringing in her ears, but her actions offer no relief. If anything, they make her feel worse because her bent position makes her corset dig into her flesh.

She tries to think of a spell that could help her out, but can't even come up with one. She thinks of Merlin next. Perhaps he will notice if she doesn't come back and come looking for her, then again, he might just think Lady Magnolia wanted her to stay the night, so she can tend to her needs.

By the time she runs out of ideas, her head is spinning with worry. It's stupid and immature for she has certainly been in situations a hundred times worse than this one, but she can't help it. She is scared stiff.

"My Lady, are you alright?"

She looks up, surprised, mostly because she hasn't even heard someone approach, but also from being called a Lady.

A girl, probably about her age, stands before her with a worried expression on her face. She has a lovely dark complexion, with kind brown eyes and curly hair to match. She is dressed into a lavender dress and the basket of sheets in her hands indicates she is most probably a servant girl.

"I'm not," Elaine attempts to explain. "A Lady I mean."

Although she isn't even entirely sure if she still has her job or not, she adds, "I'm just a servant."

"Oh," the girl says and offers her a hesitant smile.

"I thought, because of your dress..." she trails off.

_Oh_.

"Lady Magnolia requested I wear it."

_Demanded_ is more like it, but it is not her place to speak badly of her mistress.

"I see," the girl says, and something in her voice tells Elaine she isn't a big fan of the fair Lady. When she address her again, there is a sincere smile on her lips. "I'm Guinevere. Gwen, actually. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

She offers her a hand and Elaine takes it.

"Elaine. I've been assigned to Lady Magnolia for the time of her visit."

"Are you sure you're alright. What are you going on the floor?"

"I got...lost," Elaine admits with a sheepish smile. She gets up from the ground and as she does, Merlin's shirt slips out of her hands. She quickly tries to pick it up, but Gwen is faster. She examines it with a baffled expression on her face. The garment seems strangely familiar, but it takes her a few moments to remember why.

"Is this _Merlin_'s shirt?"

Surprised by the question, Elaine blushes and looks away. "You know Merlin?"

"Everybody does. You didn't steal it, did you?"

There is a humorous spark in Gwen's eyes as she asks the question, and Elaine immediately takes a shine to her.

"Of course not. I am saving it."

"Might I ask from what?"

"Lady Magnolia."

Her answer is most definitely not what Gwen expected, but it is enough to make her giggle. She has had to deal with King Uther's distant cousin before, so she knows all about how difficult she can be, but she cannot imagine what she would want with the black haired boy's clothes.

"_Lady Magnolia?_"

Elaine nods.

"How did you get lost?"

Embarrassed, Elaine briefly worries her lower lip with her teeth.

"I ran away."

"From Lady Magnolia?" Gwen can understand that reaction; it is most people's first choice.

"Something like that."

"Well, you wouldn't be the first," Gwen assures her.

"I can imagine," Elaine grins.

"C'mon," Guinevere gestures towards a hallway behind her back and hands her Merlin's shirt. "I'll show you the way out."

* * *

"That woman is a gargoyle, a banshee!" Elaine explodes after she is back in Gaius' chambers. "You should have heard her. That annoying voice of hers can fataly damage one's hearing. And what is with her face? Is it permanently set into that disgusted grimace or is that her reaction to everything besides herself? For God's sake look at what I'm wearing!"

She paces a few steps then furiously turns around to emphasize her point. Her skirts rustle and flow with her impulsive gestures like a river, and Merlin cannot, for the hell of him, find a single thing wrong with her attire. Except maybe the cleavage because it makes her chest kind of hard not to stare at.

But Merlin is most definitely _not_ staring. Nope, he doesn't even notice how the bodice hugs and enhances her subtle curves. Besides, it's not like ha hasn't already seen...

_Stop. Thinking. Now_.

The temperature in the room feels equivalent to a blazing beacon and Merlin can feel himself starting to sweat, never mind his blushing face which could probably be used to fry eggs.

Although Elaine looks quite scary in her rant, not that he would ever admit to being frightened, but there is also a strange, fierce beauty about it. Her cheeks are flushed with anger and there is a spark in her eyes that both enchants and unsettles and with every sharp movement of her head, her hair flies through the air and shimmers in the candlelight. Had he once thought she would be deemed of plain appearance? Perhaps Arthur was right about the idiot thing.

"I mean I'm not disfigured or anything, right? I'm not really pretty or anything, I know, but that doesn't mean she has to rub it in my face every chance she gets. But it doesn't stop there, oh no, she's gotten it into her head that I'm malnourished..."

_Wait what?_

Merlin admits he might have occasionally spaced out during her angry monologue – her movements are really captivating – but how anyone could come to the conclusion Elaine is unpleasant to look at, is so far beyond him it is simply incomprehensible.

"I mean the nerve of that woman. What gives...her the...right...to..."

Elaine stops abruptly, lips half parted on words she hasn't yet said. Although Merlin patiently waits for her to continue she doesn't, which is odd because she hasn't stopped talking ever since she started quite some time ago. If anything, she looked as if she had barely gotten through half of her complaints.

"Elaine?"

Merlin slowly stands up from his chair and takes a step towards her, but she doesn't respond.

"Are you alright?"

Her yaw flexes strangely and her hands twitch towards her throat.

"Elaine!"

Within seconds Merlin is at her side and grasps her shoulders.

"I …can't... I b-br~"

Elaine's already unfocused eyes roll into the back of her head and she collapses into Merlin's arms, just as Gaius enters through the door.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?"

"Give her time, Merlin. That corset was fastened so tight it's a wonder she got through the day. She'll come around."

She can barely make out the words through the thick, fog-like darkness surrounding her, but as she struggles against it, thewords get more and more audible, until she can recognise Merlin and Gaius' whispers. Her eyes feel like have been weighed down and try as she might, she cannot break through her strange stupor.

Eventually she reacquires her sense of touch and she can feel something soft and warm all around her and then, bit by bit, memories start coming back. She was talking to Merlin, shouting more like it, pacing too. And she... she ...she couldn't breathe.

"Aah!"

She tries jumping upwards to gasp for breath, but a pair of strong arms wrap around her to hold her back.

"Easy. You're alright. It's okay."

She sucks a frantic breath into her lungs, and immediately feels acute relief when her chest expands without restrictions. She is so relieved, she feels tears in her eyes.

Since she is no longer trying to sit up, the hands ease their hold to soothingly rub her shoulders. Elaine blinks the last of the haziness from away, and the black and white dots swimming before her eyes slowly focus to reveal Merlin's concerned face.

She slowly tries to sit up and this time, he doesn't stop her. He should have, though, because as soon as she does, her head starts pounding like there's no tomorrow.

"What happened?"

"Well, my dear. I think it's safe to say you are prone to fainting."

There's a chuckle in Gaius' voice that Elaine does not appreciate.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbles and rubs a throbbing temple.

Merlin snorts, but quickly tries to cover it up with a cough.

"Not you too."

"Sorry," he says and it's then she notices his voice is coming from right next to her.

She looks around for the first time, and soon notices she sitting on a narrow bed in a room she's never seen before. Merlin is sitting on its edge and he is so close she is very nearly in his lap. Their eyes catch and so does her breath, because no matter how many times she stares into them, they still have the power to leave her light-headed.

The moment is short lived, because Gaius suddenly clears his throat in a very suggestive way, and the two jump apart as if electrocuted.

"I had better go see to supper." Gaius stands and dusts himself off. "Merlin, stay here and make sure she doesn't swoon again. While you're at it, you should see to tonight's sleeping arrangements."

With a slightly smug look in his eyes, Gaius leaves the room and shuts the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?"

She shrugs. "I can breathe, so I guess that's good."

"Yeah, last time I checked, breathing was sort of important."

"'S what people say," she agrees and stands up, stretching.

As she does, she notices she is no longer wearing that ridiculous, choking monstrosity Magnolia forced on her. Instead, she is back in the clothes she managed to save from sharing fate with firewood.

"You have no idea how I've missed these clothes. The old hag wanted to burn them."

"Really?" Merlin cocks his head to the side and can't help but feel a little offended. "I take it you saved them."

"Oh, yes." She nods and leans closer to add in a teasing whisper, "It was an incredible act of bravery."

He grins. "I'll say. That woman is insufferable."

She rolls her eyes in agreement. "What did Gaius mean with 'sleeping arrangements'?"

"Oh, right. You can take the bed," he prompts and points towards it.

"Whose bed is it?"

Merlin starts to look very uncomfortable. He scratches the back of his head and trails his fingers through his hair. "It's... It doesn't belong to anyone. It's a spare."

He really is a horrible liar.

She's only seen one bed downstairs and she assumes it belongs to Gaius. There was no bed in their closet-sized makeshift bathroom and she is fairly sure there are no more rooms besides this one around.

"Merlin," she says, stopping him mid-pace.

"Yes?"

"It's your bed, isn't it?"

He nods, looking sheepish.

"But you can have it."

"I'm not taking your _bed_," Elaine protests.

"You are, because you're not sleeping on the floor."

"Who says I'm not?"

"Well...I am."

She laughs. She can't help it, but he looks utterly adorable, trying to sway her.

"You'll find me very disobedient then."

"Okay," he says and heads over to his bed. "I give up."

He grabs the blankets and pillow, pulls them off, then proceeds to rearrange them across the floor.

"What are you going?"

"If you're sleeping on the floor, then so am I," he clarifies. His voice has taken on that serious tone again, but she can see he's having fun.

At a loss of words, she merely shakes her head for a while, watching him. "You really are something else, Merlin."

He straightens up to look at her with mild worry in his eyes. "Is that a bad thing?"

She smiles. "Not in the least."

He beams then jumps to his feet. "Come here, I want to show you something."

Merlin leads her to a bench positioned under the only window in his room. He offers her a hand to help her climb up and she takes it without hesitation. The enthusiasm in his eyes is contagious and she finds her heart beating faster in anticipation. He opens the window to stare into the night.

Wanting to see what he sees, Elaine steps on her tiptoes, but because she is a head shorter than him, she can hardly see over the ledge.

He notices her predicament and an idea flashes through his mind. He mutters a spell and she barely has the time to notice the glow in his eyes. A second later she can feel her toes lift off from the ground. Before she gets a good sense of what is going on, he is levitating her off the bench, high enough to be at level with him. She lets out a nearly childlike peal of laughter and her amazed smile tugs at Merlin's heart.

"Look," he points out the window.

The sky is cloudless and filled with stars, the moon is out and although it is not full, its light reflects off the amazement in her eyes. Camelot lies beneath them in all its glory, hundreds of lights from people's windows shining warmly through the night.

"So beautiful," she whispers, as if not wanting to disturb the perfect image before her.

"_I know_," he agrees, but he is not even looking at the city.

She turns to look at him and catches him staring. Once their eyes meet, she is trapped. She couldn't look away even if she tried. She doesn't want to try. She never wants the connection to end, because he is looking at her like... like – why is she even thinking right now?

The limited width of the window has them standing so close she is pressed against his side and the magic he is using to hold her up is sending pleasurable tingles up and down her body. Or perhaps those are the result of his face slowly inching closer. Her eyes are starting to close of their own accord and stray strands of her hair, caught in the breeze, tickle Merlin's cheeks.

His heart is trying to beat its way out of his ribcage and he is completely overwhelmed by the girl before him – her half lidded eyes, framed with impossibly thick eyelashes, her parted lips, her proximity. It's driving him insane. All he knows is that he wants her closer, his hands in her hair and ~.

"Supper's ready!"

The spell is broken and they jump apart as if they'd been burned.

Elaine barely catches her footing when Merlin's spell suddenly falters, and as soon as her feet hit the ground, she looks at her toes, blushing scarlet.

"I should probably go, er... help Gaius... set the cutlery or something," she mumbles.

"And I'll... prepare the beds."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Great. I'll be on my way, then." She scurries out of the room before she can embarrass herself further, feeling her heartbeat all the way up her throat.

Back in the room, Merlin bangs his head against the wall with a quiet thud.

_Gaius was so dead._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** See that little _**blue button in the middle of the page**_. Go **click it and review**, or Gaius might ruin another perfect moment. C:

Thank you for reading.

JeanneFate-x


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** I'm so sorry for the delay. I accidentally deleted this chapter from my memory stick and didn't save a back up copy. So I had to start from scratch. I liked the first version better, but since this took me most of the night, I'm still pleased with it.

I would like to clarify the rating of the story, because some people have asked me about it.** It will be worthy of the M rating sooner or later**. For adult themes and language, but we will have to build up to the first. I am looking forward to that, and I also **guarantee it.**

I am also considering writing some one-shots of smut and fluff, but I'll have to find time for that first.

Lastly, a **some clarifications** are in order. This story is set in season 3 but it is sort of **AU**. As you probably noticed, Morgana is no longer on the side of good – I personally find this twist of the series sort of a shame, because I really loved her character in the first 2 seasons – and in order for this story to work, Freya is not the lady of the lake and Merlin hasn't met her. And judging by the time line in the series, Merlin and Arthur are both around 23 years old (I hope, I haven't miscalculated), thus Elaine is 21.

Here's chapter 6.

Alas, **I do not own Merlin**. If I did... well let's just say Merlin would get more love.

**Reviews make me smile**. (:

* * *

By the time the bell of Camelot's clock-tower tolls thrice, Merlin is seconds away from losing his mind. His eyes itch from exhaustion and there's a painful throb in his temples. It's been there for hours now and it doesn't seem to have an end in sight – at least not if Gaius continues to snore with a volume that could put cries of a wounded beast to shame.

Currently, Merlin thinks the physician's snores are even worse than his timing. He heaves an agitated sigh and rolls around. The ground beneath him is harder than he remembers it to be, and no matter how insistently he twists and turns, he has no luck with finding a comfortable position to sleep in.

A soft feminine murmur reaches his ears and reminds him of the second reason for his lack of sleep.

He glances towards the other side of the room, his eyes landing on the sleeping girl curled up under a pile of blankets. Elaine's face is relaxed in sleep and covered with a few strands of her hair. Even in the darkness, he can see her eyelashes brushing against her cheeks, and he almost wishes he hadn't looked. He is having enough trouble sleeping as it is and he is not likely to get any rest with her occupying his every thought.

He's tried to keep his eyes closed in hopes of finally drifting off, but it's useless, because all he can see is her face, inches away from his, her parted lips and half lidded eyes. If only they hadn't been interrupted earlier, if he had acted a little sooner, if only he'd had the courage to pull her closer, to just..._argh_.

Frustrated with his own thoughts, he huffs.

Another snore echoes through the walls and Merlin is fairly sure the entire room is resonating with it. It's more than the young warlock can handle and he kicks off his blanket. As stealthily as possible, he heads towards the door, then slowly inches it open. He cringes at every squeak emerging from its rusted hinges, and keeps glancing over his shoulder to make sure the noise hasn't woken Elaine. She doesn't even seem fazed, but he's not really surprised, because she's been sleeping like the dead ever since her head came in contact with the pillow.

He'd be lying if he claimed to not envy her that ability.

As he leaves the safety of his room, Merlin is not far from thinking he's entered the underground prison where Kilgaharrah used to live. Gaius' head is tilted backwards and his mouth hangs open, while the sound coming though his nose very closely resembles a growling dragon. Regardless to the lack of seep and excessive noise, Merlin's face breaks into a slight amused grin.

Rolling his eyes, the warlock raises his hand, fingers spread wide, "_Sweih_."

His eyes glow and instantly the snores subside. The silence that follows feels like a blessing to Merlin's ears, and the bothersome headache that's been pestering him, disappears as if blown away. Why hasn't he thought of this earlier?

It doesn't really matter, because with the snoring gone, he can finally get a few hours of much needed sleep. Arthur's been insistent on daily trainings, and Merlin will need all the energy he can get, if he is to run around with a target strapped to his back.

He retreats to his room, wanting nothing more than to finally close his eyes, and keep them that way to the latest possible moment. He closes the door and as he heads towards his temporary berth, he can't help but sneak another quick glance Elaine. She's rolled around in her sleep and is now lying on her back. There's a stream of moonlight seeping through the ajar shutters on the window, and somehow she has shifted directly into its path.

The ivory skin of her cheeks seems to glow in the dim light, and there is a small smile playing over her lips. There is no sign of that tiny line that usually worries her brow, when she is concerned or agitated, and Merlin can't help but stare. His behaviour would most probably be deemed indecent – for he has no claim on her and thus no right to... admire her like this – but she possesses an allure he can't fight off. He blames it on that little dimple in her chin, and the wild disarray of silky hair surrounding her face like a corona.

Merlin is about to walk away, when he notices her covers have shimmied down all the way to her hips. She does not seem bothered by it, but he knows his room can get chilly during the night. He is about to let his magic handle the issue, but then decides otherwise. He lets his half raised hand fall back to his side, then cautiously kneels down. Holding his breath, he leans forward and grasps the edge of her blanket, careful not to disturb or touch her. He pulls the covers up all the way to her shoulders and then gently lets go of them.

He is about to pull back, when her hand moves to curl around his wrist. Her hold is gentle and almost loving, but the expression on her face turns troubled.

"Don't go," she mumbles, and for a second Merlin thinks he's woken her, but her eyes are still closed, breathing deep.

"Please... mama."

Her grip tightens and she bites her lip, obviously trapped in an unpleasant dream.

He has no idea how to react, because honestly, he's never been put in a position even remotely similar to this, but he knows he needs to do something. He remembers her briefly mentioning her mother, and even the memory of her expression unsettles him.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promises.

He knows she probably doesn't even hear him – and if she does, she doesn't know it's him – but he really does mean it. Elaine's face gradually relaxes, and the corners of her lips turn upwards. Her hold loosens, and before her hand slumps back to the ground, it brushes against his palm.

As if in slow motion, Merlin stumbles to his feet, before returning to his own blankets in a dazed fashion. He scrambles back under the covers, hoping to finally get some rest, all the while hell bent on ignoring the pleasant tingling sensation her touch has left behind.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The following morning, Elaine awakens in time with the first sparkles of daylight along the horizon. Although the life she used to lead already seems decades away, she is still used to raising with the sun. She sits up and and while stretching, yawns in such an unladylike fashion, it would make Magnolia's hair turn grey and fall out, were she to see it.

She rubs the sleep out of her eyes and glances around the room. Although she tries not to, she still ends up eyeing Merlin's sleeping face. It is half cast in shadows, but they don't make it any less attractive. If anything, they only emphasize his cheekbones and the outline of his jaw. Before she can stop herself, Elaine tilts her had to the side, mesmerized.

She can only scarcely remember having any contact with the boys from her home village, and even if she did, they were mere children – as was she. She is no longer a ten-year-old, but a grown woman, and to deny her... _interest_ in him would be a blatant lie.

She would never say it aloud, of course; never admit one quick look into his eyes makes breathing harder than when trapped in Lady Magnolia's corset, that her heart beats like a hummingbird's wing every time he smiles.

Merlin shifts in his sleep, and his movements break Elaine's train of thought. Blushing, she looks away, embarrassed by her own audacity. She is acting like a immature child, while claiming to be a woman. She silently berates herself for her foolish thoughts, because she knows Magnolia was right on one thing – she is incompetent and insignificant, a nobody. She has nothing to offer him, in fact she cannot even list looks under her assets.

She was found in the _woods_, for goodness' sake, covered in filth and blood among other atrocious things, dressed into clothes too torn to be recognisable, and much too small to be decent. And Merlin was _Merlin_, kind-hearted, good natured, he'd do anything for anybody in need. He was so good to her, and she acted like a crazed wench, while he and Gaius took her in, promised to protect her and keep her secret safe.

To think someone like Merlin would ever think of her as something more, feels like blasphemy.

A tiny, repressed part of her wishes to argue, but she squishes it. What happened between them by the window was... nothing. It was spurt of the moment, an accident. He was showing her the stars, they got carried away, and that was all there was to it. Besides, he wouldn't even look at her all the way through dinner, and that alone spoke for itself.

Needing to distract herself from her own thoughts, she rummages around to find her clothes. Seeing as Merlin is still fast asleep, and probably won't be waking for a few more minutes, she quickly undresses and slips into her servant uniform. She skips the corset, because it is a road she never wishes to go down again.

The dress feels wrong and she's never felt so uncomfortable in her own skin before. Guinevere had called her a Lady upon having seen her in it, but she knows she is anything but. She suspects Magnolia picked it out to mock her appearance, and she can't even hold it against her. Although the old hag's ways of expression weren't meant to caress, she knew them to be true.

She looks around the room, spots a tiny round mirror attached to the wall next to Merlin's cupboard and heads towards it. She picks up the hairbrush Gwen brought over for her the day before, and gathers her hair over her shoulder. It's grown much longer than she would have preferred, but because she thinks it her only pretty feature, she is prepared to compromise. She starts brushing it and winces quietly every time she has to yank through a tangle.

She briefly considers tying it into a bun or braid, but decides against it. It looks best when it is left down to fall as it pleases, and that way she can use it to cover her face if needed. She continues to observe her reflection, biting her lip in the process. She looks paler than a corpse and her complexion makes her unusual eye colour stand out even more than it usually does. Her mother had always said the violet undertone in her eyes had been a gift, but Elaine thinks it more a curse. The colour unsettles people. Although some try to hide their true opinion of them, their reluctance to look her in the eyes gives them away.

With a wistful sigh, Elaine turns around from the mirror and shakes her head, enough for her front bags to land in her eyes, partially concealing them. She is about to slip into her shoes, when she hears footsteps ascend the stairs. Seconds later, Gaius' head pokes through the door.

"Oh," he says, clearly surprised to find her up and about, but then he smiles. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she whispers with a smile and, pressing her index finger to her lips, points towards the soundly sleeping Merlin.

Gaius raises an eyebrow then shakes his head, and Elaine could have sworn he's rolled his eyes.

"Do wake him up, would you? Breakfast is on the table."

She nods and watches the old man appraise the sleeping boy with an extremely exasperated look, before ducking back out the door.

On her tiptoes, Elaine inches closer to Merlin, unsure as to how she should proceed with her task. She stops a foot or two from his slumbering form and clears her throat.

"_Merlin_."

Her whispered call has no affect, so she tries one more time, this time louder.

"Merlin."

He mutters something incoherent and shifts to his side.

Seeing as her approach is not working, she settles onto her knees right next to him, and tentatively rests her hand on his shoulder.

"Merlin, you have to wake up," as gently as possible, she shakes him, finally getting some response.

He stirs drowsily, lids fluttering against unfocused eyes, "What...where?"

Merlin's eyes finally blink through their sleepy haze enough to show him a clear picture, and he looks up, only to find Elaine staring down at him. Her hair is a curtain around her face and there is an amused note in her smile.

"Good morning."

He cannot argue with her on that one, it is a good morning. Actually it's more than _good_, but he still wishes it hadn't come so suddenly.

"Morning," he mumbles and offers her a lazy smile, eventually assuming a sitting position. Regardless to the pleasant wake-up call, he still feels as though someone has picked up the morning and thrown it directly in his face.

"What time is it?"

She shrugs, unsure. "Just past sunrise, I think. Breakfast is ready, by the way."

"Ugh," he can't help but complain, making her giggle.

"Trouble sleeping?"

He blushes, mumbling something about Gaius' snoring, because he will never admit he's spent most of the night marvelling over her.

Elaine wonders how she could have missed that, because she is usually a very light sleeper, while Merlin sluggishly climbs out of bed. The young warlock stretches then, without thinking, proceeds to shrug out of his sleeping shirt.

It takes her a few seconds to comprehend what he is doing and as she does, Elaine turns on her heel so abruptly, she nearly trips over her skirts, heart pounding so hard, she's surprised it hasn't leaped out of her chest. She focuses her gaze on a particular spot on the wall so intently, her eyes water.

_Don't you dare look,_ she scolds herself, but it's too late, because the patch of flat, creamy white skin she's already glanced at, is permanently stuck inside her mind. She was going to hell. And straight to it at that, without a single stop along the way.

Everything goes eerily quiet and she remains standing there, unmoving. Her hands are balled into shaking fists and she is gripping them so hard, her nails dig painfully into her palms.

After what seems like an eternity, she hears Merlin clear his throat uncomfortably.

Thoroughly flushed and embarrassed, she turns around to see him dressed into a red shirt, accompanied by a blue neckerchief and his jacket draped across his shoulders. They stare at the tips of their shoes – or skirt in Elaine's case – for several dragging moments, unsure of what to say. The situation is strange and inappropriate, certainly no laughing matter, but Elaine finds her lips twitching, regardless.

They are not sure who bursts out laughing first, but seconds later they are both in hysterics. It's silly and immature, but she cannot remember the last time she's laughed so hard.

"Breakfast?" she manages and he nods eagerly, his face beaming.

They head down the stairs, still chuckling, and Elaine can't help but notice the wonderful imperfection of the moment. With Merlin, everything seems right and sweet and light, because with one single smile, he manages to completely eradicate her insecurities and foolish thoughts. For the first time in a long while, everything seems perfect.

So, of course, things have to go terribly wrong.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The doors burst open and Lady Magnolia strides into the room, soldiers in tow.

"Seize her!"

The guards grab Elaine before the shocked girl can even gasp in surprise. Their grip is hard and bruising, but the pain cannot hold a candle to the fear that overtakes her.

"No, please, I haven't done anything wrong!"

She tries to struggle, but it is no use, she cannot even budge and the guards seem strong enough to restrain her forever without as much as shifting their feet.

"Silence!" Magnolia shrieks, just as Merlin jumps to his feet.

"You can't do this!"

He rushes to aid the trapped girl, and the look on his face is downright ferocious, but then Gaius' arms shoot out to grab his jacket and with surprising strength, hold him in place.

"My Lady, I am sure there has been a misunderstanding. The child can't have done anything wrong," he struggles to keep the trashing warlock in place, and his voice comes out in uneven gasps.

"You _dare_ protect this filthy little thief?" Magnolia turns to eye the struggling girl, her voice menacing.

"I haven't stolen anything," Elaine cries, but the memory of how she took off with Merlin's clothes flashes through her mind. Even worse, she used magic – hurt Magnolia's servant – what if she's been seen? Tears cloud her vision and she nearly chokes on a sob. She's been found out! She'll be taken to Uther and he'll have her burned.

"Liar!"

Magnolia's hand snaps against Elaine's cheek like a whip, and the strike is so humiliating and degrading, she feels like a kicked dog. The slapping sound echoes off the walls, and Merlin snaps. He breaks through Gaius' hold and runs towards the two soldiers, trying to pry Elaine out of their hands.

"Let her go!"

"No, Merlin!"

The warning comes too late, because one of the soldiers is already taking hold of him, while the other single handedly restrains Elaine.

"You force my hand, boy. We'll see if you are still so defiant after a few nights fasting in the dungeons."

"Let him go! He hasn't done anything! Please! Leave him alone!" Elaine's head spins and she twists around. She manages to loosen the guard's hold long enough to see Merlin struggle against his own captor.

"Merlin!"

Their eyes catch in silent desperation and there is a look in his eyes that shakes her to the bone. A look that says he would do _anything_ to set her free.

"I won't let them take you!"

"Oh, how adorable," Magnolia mocks, an ice-cold smile on her lips as she approaches him. Her nails dig into Merlin's chin and force him to look at her. "And how are you going to stop me?"

She laughs, head thrown back and the last of Elaine's fear shatters like a crystal glass on stone floor. Her vision blurs with blind rage, but the image of Magnolia's fingers, clawed into Merlin's face swims so vividly before her eyes, she feels nauseated.

She is shaking so violently, the guard holding her in place can hardly keep her still, and her magic flares to life like wildfire. It bubbles in her veins, building like a tidal wave and consuming all rational thought. The sheer force of it is so strong, she can almost taste it. It charges her every nerve ending, and makes the air around her is hum with energy. If Magnolia dares lay a finger on him again, she will raze her to the ground.

They are half way across the courtyard, but she hardly notices. Her ears are ringing and she is seconds away from snapping, when she is suddenly jerked to a halt.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Before Elaine has the time to identify the familiar voice, she is forced into an awkward bow. Her momentum is broken and so is the onslaught of her magic.

"Arthur."

"Sire."

Regardless to the hand holding her down, Elaine's head snaps up, to see Arthur Pendragon standing cross-armed right before Lady Magnolia's procession. He stands his ground, tall and proud, with a silent, undeniable aura of authority seeping out of his every pore.

"You can't let her do this!" Merlin shouts, straining to get free.

He is half expecting the prince will tell him to shut up, but Arthur's jaw is set into a hard line as he turns his attention to Lady Magnolia. "What do you think you're doing?"

For the shortest of moments, Magnolia looks genuinely frightened. But then she delicately straightens her skirt, and lifts her head back into the air, squaring he shoulders like a queen.

"I have reason to believe the girl stole from my chambers," she announces. "The boy tried to interfere with my rightful retribution."

"You overstep your authority," Arthur strides forward and tugs Merlin out of the guard's grasp. "Release them both."

"But sire~"

"_Now_."

Arthur cuts off the guard's protest with a pointed look, and they let go without hesitation. Elaine slumps to the ground like a sack of potatoes, gasping for breath. Unfortunately, while Arthur is busy dealing with the guards, Lady Magnolia uses the time to gather her wits.

"This is outrageous! Just wait until your father hears about this. I have the right to punish my servants as I see fit."

"That may be, but you have no right to punish _mine_. Merlin has my absolute trust."

"Just as well, the boy can go, as for the girl-"

"Do you have any proof to back up your accusations?"

Magnolia's mouth gaps open in an outraged gasp. She opens and closes it several times, as if she doesn't know what to say, then she settles for a snort. "I do not need proof! She's had access to my chambers. It's obvious she's done it, I am sure of it."

"Like you've been sure about the four other servants you've tried to imprison today?" Arthur's voice sends a chill down Elaine's spine, and she is grateful his tone is not directed at her.

"Well... I-"

"Merlin," Arthur calls out, making Merlin jump to attention. "Elaine is staying with you. Have you noticed anything suspicious about her yesterday?"

"N-no. Of course not. Whatever it is you are trying to accuse her of, she didn't do it. She didn't steal anything."

Magnolia looks as if someone has slapped her across the face, while the prince appears almost smug.

"This is outrageous! It is my word against his, Arthur."

"As I said, Merlin has my absolute trust. He would not lie to me," Arthur glances back to Lady Magnolia with a hard glare. "It is our mutual interest to get this incident over with as soon as possible. You are our honoured guest and a respected member of the Pendragon dynasty. Elaine is obviously not qualified to see to your comfort. Therefore, I am dismissing her of her duties towards you."

There is a glint in the prince's eyes that contradicts the strict tone of his voice, and Elaine can't help but think he is on her side.

"You cannot do that!"

"You said yourself she is not yet suited to be a maid. She is obviously new in this line of work, thus supervision is in order. And to make sure you are never troubled again," Arthur's hand takes hold of Merlin's shoulder and pulls him forward, "I'm assigning my personal servant to take care of her until she adjusts to her new life here."

Baffled by what she has just witnessed, it takes Elaine a while to realise what the prince is implying. And when it finally dawns on her, she can hardly contain her grin, because Arthur has no only just saved her from imprisonment, but also given her and excuse to spend time with Merlin, _and_ told off the old gargoyle.

Speaking of which, Lady Magnolia is so taken aback she cannot utter a single word. Her lips are squeezed so tight, when she finally purses them in outrage, they look exactly like a cat's arse.

"If I as much as catch you walking by my chambers, _Elaine_, your head will remain in the stocks until Camelot runs out of fruit."

As she watches Magnolia stomp off back to the palace, Elaine is not sure what's surprised her more, Magnolia remembering her name or that she's actually walked away.

"Oh tank you, thank you," Merlin beams up at Arthur, who just rolls his eyes.

Before he can say anything, Elaine is on her knees before him, head bowed low. "Thank you, My Lord."

"See, _Mer_lin, this is what gratitude really looks like," Arthur gestures towards the kneeling girl, before motioning her to stand. "There's no need for that, you're the fifth servant she's accused today."

"What was that all about?" Merlin asks, puzzled.

"Instead of trying to solve the mystery behind Lady Magnolia's lost jewellery, Merlin, you should be thanking her."

"What? You _can_not be serious! She tried to throw us in jail!"

"I know, and her antics are – so far – the only legitimate excuse for your lacking presence in the morning," Arthur says in such an annoyed way, Elaine's lips twitch.

"Ah," Merlin looks away, scratching his cheek awkwardly. "About that-"

Arthur pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Forget it, _Mer_lin. If you actually bothered to come on time, the shock would probably do me in."

"That's highly unlikely."

"What was that?" the prince demands.

"I said '_It won't happen again_', sire." Merlin bluffs with such a perked up expression, Elaine chuckles.

Arthur, on the other hand, is not amused. "I can see why she's taken such a shine to you, Merlin. You have the same unrequired sense of humour."

Elaine has the decency to look repentant, as she ducks behind Merlin. Unlike the young warlock, she lacks the courage to back talk to the prince.

But it is different between the tow, she notices. The line of master and servant is blurred between them, and she can see the respect and friendship hidden behind all the banter. She smiles and stores her new knowledge away for future pondering and conversation, then offers Arthur an apologetics smile.

"Just because you don't have any, it doesn't mean it isn't funny."

"Merlin!"

"I guess that means I have to shut up?"

"At least you've learned something."

Arthur sighs one last time, before turning to leave. "My room had better be spotless by the time I return from the council meeting, the dogs need exercise and you still haven't polished my armour. After you finish that, there are stables to clean and horses to muck."

"And, Merlin," the prince tilts his head to glare at the young warlock over his shoulder, "you two better stay out of trouble."

* * *

**AN:** I feel like I have to explain the reason why I chose to name my character **Elaine**, because I have stumbled upon a few fanfictions using the same name for an added/original character.

It was never my intention to copy anyone, just to be clear. I chose the name Elaine based on a poem titled _'The Lady Of Shalott_' by _Alfred Lord Tenneyson_. It features the Lily Maid also known as Elaine of Astolat, who is a supposedly a character in the Arthurian legends.

OOO

**You will have to google it if you're interested, until I figure out how to insert a decent link into this segment.**

**I fail, I know. C:  
**

OOO

If I'm not mistaken, **Meg Cabot** used the same poem as inspiration for her novel Avalon High. Anyway, the poem has absolutely nothing to do with the story, but I did enjoy reading it.

_I hope this clears up any misunderstandings, and to the authors who have also used the name Elaine in their stories, please know **I didn't know you had already used it**. I've had that name stuck in my head even before I knew I would be writing this story._

Thank you for reading. **Reviews are welcome**.

_JeanneFate-x_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** I am really happy to see people like my story. It glues this ridiculous grin to my face that makes my family question my sanity. So, thank you all for your support.

You'll find fluffy, romantic, humorous goodies in this one, with a dash of plot-bunny twists.

**I do not own BBC Merlin**, I'm just a fan with an appalling amount of imagination. Writing is a delicious guilty pleasure.

Wait, before you read, I have a soundtrack for this chapter: **Never Be Alone – Nickelback.**

I heard it today on the radio while driving to the mall. I wanted to buy a **prom dress**. I ended up with** a new a waste-bin, a blanket, a crocodile plushy, a candle, lots of duct-tape and a head full of cute scenes for this chapter**. I'm cool like that. C:

Enjoy.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Are you sure there are no other chores left?" Merlin asks, trying to disguise his discomfort with a light cough.

Elaine makes a quiet humming sound, thoughtful. "Well, let's see, Arthur' can eat off his chambers' floors today, if the mood were to strike him, his armour would pass off as a mirror, and I swear the stables' floors sparkled when we were done with them." She counts the done chores on her fingers, making sure they haven't missed anything.

They are standing at the royal kennel, surrounded by growling, barking and an unpleasantly potent wet dog smell. To the young warlock, none of these things seem very encouraging.

"Which one's Arthur's?"

"That one." Merlin points towards a separate enclosed area in the far back of the room, and visibly shudders.

"Is it really that bad?"

He nods.

"Come on, Merlin, I'm sure we can manage to walk _one_ dog. It can't be worse than working in the stables."

"At least horse excrement doesn't bite," he murmurs.

"So much for encouragement, then."

Elaine nibbles on her lip. It's a nervous habit of hers and a very distracting one at that, because every time she does it, Merlin can't help but stare. He keeps remembering how nice she felt pressed against his side by the window, and he can't help but wonder what those lips would feel like against his.

The thought's been haunting him for longer than he would be comfortable to admit, even to himself. He tries not to think about her all the time, but keeps failing miserably. It's come so far, it's starting to affect his actions. His mind all but stops working when she smiles or – even worse – when she glances at him from under her eyelashes before tucking her hair behind her ear.

This brings him to another problem – her hair. It keeps falling into her eyes, most of the time hiding them from him completely, and it's driving him crazy. Because every time she does it, he has to either cross his hands or fist his palms, to prevent himself from reaching over and brushing them away so that he can see her face. Okay, and he also sort of wants to touch it, because it looks really soft and sleek and-

"Merlin?"

Elaine waves a hand before him, looking concerned. She must have called him at least twice already, judging by her raised voice.

"Huh?"

"I was asking if you were ready," she repeats, and Merlin blushes, knowing he probably seemed like a complete idiot, spacing out like that.

"Not really," he admits, making her grin.

"C'mon. Let's get this over with," she prompts, trying to sound cheerful. She grabs hold of his jacket and tugs the reluctant warlock forward.

They hardly make it half way towards the fence keeping Arthur's hound restrained, when a massive body slams against the bars, rattling them like they were toothpicks. The assault is accompanied by a fair amount of barking and growling that sends chills down Merlin's spine. Even Elaine, who previously seemed to take their task with stride, slows down her pace.

"Still think it's not so bad?" Merlin inquires and cranes his neck, to peek over the quivering fence. Elaine tightens her hold on his jacket, and despite the situation, Merlin's lips curve upwards.

The fence shakes again, this time they can both glimpse at a snout and a snapping jaw.

"Opinions change," she mumbles, but steps closer non the less.

Merlin follows her and watches as she crouches down right before the doors of the kennel. The look on her face is more fascinated than it is afraid, and as she takes a good look at the hound behind the fence, her lips slowly stretch into a lazy smile.

She seems very small and thin, compared to Arthur's enormous bloodhound, and Merlin feels a strong urge to yank her away from the kennel.

"Maybe we should come back later."

He waits for her response, but she remains silent. Confused, Merlin kneels down some distance away from her and cocks his head to the side to examine her face.

"Elaine?"

There's a certain look in her eyes that sends an uneasy feeling down his spine. It's somewhat smug and a bit – he searches for the right word to describe it – scheming. It seems as though she is about to do something foolish and potentially dangerous. Merlin feels the urge to rub his eyes, because what he is seeing can't possibly be right, can it?

He's proved wrong when she reaches a hand right through the bars.

His heart stops in his chest for a second. He has no time to utter spells or pull her away, all he can do is helplessly watch the dog charge towards her.

"Elaine, no!"

He looks away, unable to watch, because he is sure her arm will be yanked right off and there is nothing he can do to save her. Seconds pass and he keeps waiting for the screams to start, but there are none. Instead, he hears a tiny little giggle. It's so incompatible with what he's been expecting, he is sure his mind is playing tricks on him.

"It's safe to look, Merlin."

To say he is baffled by her light and teasing tone of voice, is a severe understatement, because she doesn't sound like someone who has just been attached by a ferocious beast that's been trained to kill since it was a puppy. He finally looks up to see Elaine is still unharmed. If anything, she looks quite pleased with herself and he soon finds out why. Arthur's dog is no longer barking and growling, but cautiously sniffing her outstretched palm.

Merlin's jaw drops in bewilderment and as if to add to his shock, the hound nudges her gently, then rubs its head against her hand.

"How...?" he starts, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I can be very likeable, given the opportunity," she chuckles, but seeing him arch an eyebrow, she reconsiders her answer. "Plus, a calming spell never hurts."

Elaine ruffles the fur on the dog's head and it wages a tail in response. Merlin beams, because – magic or not – she just petted Arthur's bloodhound like it were a little puppy, _and_ got to keep all her fingers.

"I've never seen anyone besides Arthur ever touch that dog and get away with it. It even growls at Uther."

"Well," she drawls, "can you blame the poor creature?"

Merlin gives her a look that questions her sanity.

"What?"

"That thing bit off three of Arthur's last servant's fingers, and you're calling it a _poor thing_?"

Elaine's eyes roll so theatrically Merlin is surprised they don't fly out of their sockets and hit him in the head, but the expression on her face is so playful, he can't hold it against her.

"_Mer_lin," she says, in an appallingly brilliant imitation of Arthur, "Shut up and pass me the leash."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"This isn't so bad, now is it?"

Elaine glances at Merlin from the corner of her eye, gauging his reaction. They have long since left the gates of Camelot behind, and are slowly strolling through the woods. The path is narrow and since it takes their combined strength to keep Arthur's dog in check, they are walking side by side, so close they occasionally bump into one another.

They've stopped apologising for it quite some time ago.

Since Merlin could only find one leash, they are both holding on to it, and she is so acutely aware of his hand, so close to hers, she is tingling all over. Although their sides have brushed together so many times she's lost count, they've both been very careful to make sure their hands haven't touched.

The almost-but-not-entirely non-existent distance is killing her.

He is right next to her, so close that if she reached out, she could brush her fingers against those incredible cheekbones she cannot get out of her head. And he's smiling, which means there's a chance he's enjoying this, too.

"It has its perks," he answers, his smile so wide, his facial muscles are starting to hurt. "Fresh air, exercise, no prat prince with a superiority complex~"

_You_, he adds in his mind.

Elaine chuckles. "You don't have to pretend, Merlin. I know the banter is only for show. He considers you a friend, a confidant."

"Yeah, that would explain why I spend most of my time mucking his horses," he deflects with a light snort.

"He's _a little_ rough around the edges," she phrases delicately, breathing out a little laugh, "but you'll smooth those out eventually. He'll make a good king."

"You like him, then?" Merlin asks before he can stop himself, his voice sounding strangely strained.

Elaine picks up on the change and her brow furrows in confusion. She's not sure what to make of the expression on his face, but answers his question, regardless. "He's a good man. Kind-hearted and just, Camelot is lucky to have him."

Of course she likes him, Merlin thinks bitterly. Half of the kingdom's population is smitten with Arthur. He's a prince and that is reason enough for girls to fall to his feet. Merlin's chest tightens painfully and he glances at the ground beneath his boots. Why would she like him, a mere _servant boy_, when she can fall for royalty.

"Merlin, is something wrong?"

Elaine's voice is quiet and concerned and she stops, so she can get a good look at him. All his cheerfulness is gone and his smile is so forced, seeing it makes her stomach tingle ominously.

"Have I upset you? Is it something I've said?"

"No, of course not," he mumbles, but his answer is too quick, too defensive to be truthful.

He really wishes he could explain his reaction, but he can't. What is he supposed to say anyway?

_I really like you and can't stop thinking about you, but you obviously like Arthur, so I'm just going to crawl under a rock and wallow in misery – preferably after throttling Arthur in his sleep, and hopefully one day forget this embarrassing conversation ever happened? _

Merlin thinks that might not be one of his better options.

"It is, isn't it?" Elaine presses gently. "Was it what I said about Arthur?"

He doesn't answer, his eyes glued to his boots like they are the most fascinating thing on the planet. She doesn't understand his reaction, or its cause, but he looks really worked up and she feels lost, because she doesn't know what to do to fix what she's broken. She doesn't know what exactly it is, but something tells her it cannot be repaired with a quick magic trick.

"I'm really sorry," she bursts, talking so fast her words are an incoherent buzz. "I didn't mean to upset you, I just...babble sometimes. It's a nervous habit, not that you make me nervous or anything. Not in a bad way anyway. I-"

"Elaine."

She's stumbling over her words and making unnecessary hand gestures and maybe invading his personal space, but she's too distracted to notice.

"I... what I'm trying to say is, whatever it is I did, I... I'll make it alright. You just have to tell me what to do to fix this, because I'm sort of new in this friendship thing and-"

"E-Elaine!"

It's not the volume, but the panic in his voice that finally breaks through to her enough to stop her rant.

"Yes?"

"You let go of the leash."

"I what?"

Merlin has no chance to repeat, because Arthur's bloodhound chooses that very same moment to break into an excited sprint. The young warlock tries to hold him back, but it's a mute point and the only thing he manages to do, is leave furrows in the ground with his boots.

"Oh no, I let go of the leash!"

The consequences of her actions finally dawn on Elaine, but it's too late. She gives re-grabing the leash a fair try, but her hand ends up closing around thin air. Merlin hardly has enough time to yelp in surprise, before the dog drags him off in a mad dash the warlock has no chance of keeping up with for long.

The two disappear in the shrubbery, before Elaine can as much as blink in surprise. She remains glued to her spot for several dragging moments, before she finally comes to terms with Merlin being dragged away by one of the hugest dogs she's ever seen, and it is all her fault.

_Oh crap!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"No, ugh, stop it, _ew_!"

The dog pays Merlin no heed and licks a slimy, smelly path from his chin all the way up to his hairline, with a tongue that feels like sandpaper. The hound towers above him, front paws digging into the warlock's shoulders with its entire weight, tail waging like there is no tomorrow.

Merlin does not appreciate the attention.

Well, it could be worse, he supposes, the dog could be trying to kill him.

"Merlin!"

He hears rather than sees Elaine run onto the clearing and he tries to twist his head around enough to look at her. Surprisingly, the dog is willing to cooperate and pulls back a few inches. Still sprawled on the floor, Merlin can finally shift enough to observe Elaine catch her breath.

She is half doubled over, breath escaping her in uneven pants, while one of her hands is clutched to her aching side. Her heartbeat is erratic, and her lungs are burning from her run. She is used to running, but not such long distances and at such a pace.

She tried her best to keep up with them, but the dog was much too fast for her and her heart went out to poor Merlin, who got dragged behind him, because she'd been dumb enough to let go of the leash.

She finally composes herself and straightens up, visibly relieved when she notices Merlin is unharmed. True, he is flattened against a meadow by a humongous bloodhound, looking like someone who's just experienced a tiny bit of hell, but she could see no injuries or possible threats that could endanger his life. Except for his blush on his face, which looks potentially fatal even after the dog retreats to explore the bushes nearby.

"I'm so so sorry, Merlin!" Elaine exclaims, rushing towards him. "I should have been more careful I never should have-oh!"

Merlin tries to warn her about the root sticking from the ground, but her foot catches on it before he can get a word out. He sees her eyes bulge in surprise and she stops mid sentence. She hardly has the time to scream and then she is falling.

Merlin has little time to prepare himself for the impact, because he is mostly busy with watching her stumble forward in a very ungraceful arch. Her small body crashes against him, and despite having his breath knocked out of him, Merlin tries to alleviate her fall the only way he knows how. He wraps his hands around her waist.

He breathes out a shaky exhale that sounds much like a huff and then looks up, only to find her face hovering mere inches from his.

"I'm~" she breathes, but stops, and a tiny blush creeps to her cheeks. It's not a bright and embarrassed red, like it usually is when she is feeling uncomfortable or self-conscious. Instead it's rosy and gentle, laced with hope and unspoken promises. A shiver races down Merlin's spine like an electrical current and he nearly forgets to breathe.

He stares into her eyes, unable to look away, her hair is a curtain around them, while she is pressed up against him in all the right places. She is right here in his arms, snuggled into his chest, smelling like spring and lemon grass and warm as sunshine.

He adjusts his hands to hold her better, accidentally hiking up her shirt in the process. His fingers brush against the bare skin of her sides and Elaine's breath hitches. Her teeth graze over her lower lip, eyes wide open in fascination as she takes in the new sensation, and she is so, so beautiful.

Elaine's head is spinning and all she can focus on, are his fingers trailing across her sides and the tingling sensation they have left on her skin. Their limbs are entwined and she is cradled to his chest, which is actually much wider than his clothes let on. She can feel the outlines of his subtle muscles through his shirt too and her heart rate picks up in response.

Hesitantly, she leans in and brings her face closer to his and Merlin can feel her breath fan across his cheeks and in that moment everything ceases to matter. There are no worries, no destinies, no one to answer to and no impending doom looming in the shadows. For this blissful little moment, Merlin feels the weight of the world lift off his shoulders.

He can feel his eyes start to flutter and he is about to close them, when something changes. Elaine blinks to clear the haze from her eyes and tilts her head to the side. Her lips twitch and it seems as though she is looking at something.

"Is..." Merlin struggles to find his voice, "there something on my face?"

A tiny giggle escapes her and she chews on her lip again, to stop herself from laughing.

She nods. "Saliva."

Merlin's eyes nearly fall from their sockets. A blush brighter than his red shirt creeps onto his cheeks and he wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Of course he has slime all over his face! That damned dog licked his nearly from head to toe.

What's worse is that Elaine is in hysterics, her head tucked against his chest as she tries to suppress her giggles.

"It's not funny," Merlin manages, nearly choking from embarrassment.

"It's a little funny," she confesses, peeking up at him with one eye.

Somehow he manages to roll his eyes, but it doesn't help improve his situation. He wants to entangle one of his hands from around her, to wipe his face clean, but she stops him.

"Let me?"

Her voice is soft and soothing, and she doesn't seem repulsed, but Merlin still can't bring himself to look into her eyes. He suddenly understands how Gwen must have felt having to talk to Arthur after a Goblin had …er embarrassed her in public.

A cool finger gently grazes his scorched cheek and it feels wonderful. Despite himself, he lets her coax his head up and as gathers the courage to look at her, he is met with with a gentle smile.

Elaine's eyes glow gold and she skims her fingers across his face, removing all traces of dog spit from his face. She reaches his forehead and her hands itch to run through his hair, but she holds back. Instead, she pulls back and straightens up into a semi sitting position to let him breathe.

She grants him a tiny grin. "There we go."

She's hoping to see him smile, but instead, his forehead wrinkles.

"I'm such an idiot," he mumbles, hoping she won't catch it.

She does, and frowns disapprovingly.

"Don't say that," she chides gently, before settling into the grass right beside him. "You got licked. It's no big deal."

He is so surprised by her tone, he has no choice but to look at her. "You really think so?"

He sees her smile. "Of course."

She sounds so sure, he smiles before he can stop himself. Something warm and tingly spreads through his chest and stomach and he can feel his heart pick up its pace.

"So you're not...disgusted?"

Appalled, Elaine's mouth drops open. "Of course not!" Honest to God, she does not know where he gets his ideas from sometimes. "Why would I be?"

"Well I... I thought you... didn't like- " he rambles such nonsense Elaine doesn't even attempt to understand. "And since Arthur saved your life... and you said he was...I mean-"

Merlin's words finally start to make sense and Elaine's mind rewinds back on the happenings of the day. His hurt and discouraged face from earlier flashes before her eyes and the reason behind it hits her like a well aimed arrow.

Merlin thought she liked Arthur_. He was jealous._

The realisation is so surprising, she nearly bursts out laughing. How he manages to come up with such strange conclusions is beyond her, but she still feels incredibly flattered.

She sneaks a secret glance at the goofy, awkward, _incredible_ boy lying right next to her, and something inside her heart clicks into place.

Next to her, Merlin shifts nervously, and their palms brush against one another. For a second or two, they both freeze in place, but then in a leap of faith, they both move. Their fingers entwine and just like that, they are holding hands.

There are no fireworks or sparkles flashing before Merlin's eyes when it happens. The world doesn't shift and he feels no chills running up and down his spine. Instead it's like finding something that was always meant for him, he just hasn't realised it until this moment, for he didn't know it existed.

Neither of them move or comment on the change, and there is no need. The contact is like breathing. Natural, necessary and it means more to him than the world. More than even his destiny, because from the second her fingers lace with his, he is no longer alone.

Elaine smiles and gently squeezes his hand. He returns it instantly, and she decides to take a leap of faith.

"Merlin?"

"Hm?"

She leans forward, before she can talk herself out of it, and lightly brushes her lips against his cheek.

"I'm not into princes." She grins and looks back towards the cloudless sky above them.

Thoroughly flushed, and grinning like an idiot, Merlin believes her.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. **  
**

**Reviews will encourage me to update sooner**. C:


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Special thanks to all who follow this story and for all your encouragement. Happy belated Valentine's day. This chapter should fit to the context nicely. C:

Chapter 8, ladies and gentlemen and the plot thickens: _Happy Birthday Dear Uther,_ or is it? You'll have to read to find out. This is dedicated to **darkness-provail**s because she is all kinds of awesome. C:

**And I would like to apologise for the late late late update**. School's been really demanding lately and I'm not sure if I've had 5 hours of free time and a total of 20 hours of sleep the entire week. Thus the slow update, but to make it up to you, I included some additional Merlin/Elaine goodies. (:

**Do not own BBC Merlin**. Believe me, if I did, you would know. By the way, Gaius' words from episode 3 season 3 are not mine, either.

Soundtracks/inspirational songs:

"**The Howling**" - Within Temptation

"**The Future**" - Leonard Choen

"**All The Right Moves**" - One Republic

"**May I**" – Trading Yesterday

"**Ayo Technology**" - Milow

"**In My Veins**" - Andrew Belle

**I'm a junky for reviews**, so please indulge me. I think I blew Morgana's character in this one. She's tough to portray. *sigh*Suggestions/thoughts on characterization?

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lightning strikes through the rain, ripping the sky apart like a veil, and leaving the air charged with energy. Inside her chambers, Lady Morgana twists in restless sleep. Her breath hitches and escapes her in uneven gasps, hands clutching at the covers, while her eyes whirl uncontrollably in their sockets.

"_I can see deep into your heart, and it is cold. Cold as stone."_

The Goblin's words replay in her mind over and over, but in her dream it is not the court physician who keeps repeating them. The Lady of the Lake sits calmly on a reef peeking out of her lake. She is smiling like a fond parent, yet the look on her face chills the seer to the bone.

"_You play being Uther's loving ward, you play it so well you fool him, but you do not fool me." _

The Mistress of the Lake dips her hand into the rippling water around her. She stirs through it once, twice and the sound makes Morgana want to scream.

"_You would see Uther dead and Camelot destroyed."_

Wet. Everything is dripping wet and cold. Her clothes are glued to her skin in icy patterns, raven hair sticking to her face, and Morgana is afraid, so very afraid. Her magic is useless. No matter how much fire she summons, the Lady merely smiles. She runs a hand through her fair hair, calling forth a breeze that extinguishes the flames like candlelight.

"_There is evil in your heart."_

The Lady of the Lake's head tips to the side and her lips curve elegantly, but the image before Morgana's eyes is distorted, frightening. The words echo through the air like a chant, and she cannot take it any more.

"Stop!"

"_But this has barely just begun."_

"I will destroy you."

The Lady of the Lake laughs like an excited child.

"_You will try,"_ she acknowledges. _"And fail."_

She seems like she wishes to taunt further, but she is already disappearing in the mist.

"_It looks as though our time is up."_

"Wait!" Morgana demands, clutched fists shaking at her sides.

"_Goodbye, Daughter of Camelot,"_ the words are sickening. A praise, a curse, and they send chills down Morgana's spine. Amused laughter once again fills the air and, surrounded by mist and blinding moonlight, the Lady of the Lake vanishes.

"_There is evil in your heart."_

Lady Morgana bolts upright, grasping at her wrist with quivering fingers. The bracelet is still there, it's surface glinting in the sudden flash of lighting. She is too far gone to notice the bolt or the following thunder, for her head is spinning, heart pounding like a ceremonial drum.

She absent-mindedly rubs a finger across the cool silver surface of Morgause's gift, to calm herself down. The dreams are becoming worse by the night, and the healing magic of the bracelet will not keep them at bay. Whatever – or whoever – is causing them, possessed powers far greater than those her dear sister has been graced with, to be able to break through the enchantment.

Chest heaving and face soaked with cold sweat, Morgana rises from her bed and shakily sits on its edge. She reaches for the pitcher of iced water and pours herself a glass, hoping to soothe her aching throat.

Emptying it in one draught, she is about to set the glass back down, when something catches her eye. Right there on her night stand, lies a crystal amulet, shinning dimly in the night. She is certain it has not been there when she fell asleep.

She is about to reach for it, when yet another bolt of lightning strikes outside. In its light, the surface of the milky crystal blazes with a fiery spark.

_Sister._

The glass slips from Morgana's numbed fingers and lands on the floor with a deafening clang.

_Do not fret, Morgana._

"Morgause?" the seer gasps, for this time, she cannot have imagined the quiet whisper. The surface of the crystal is still burning bright, yet its light is softer now – a warm orange glow. With a shivering hand, Morgana reaches for it. It feels warm to the touch and it pulsates like a tiny heartbeat.

Reflected deep within the crystal's surface, the blonde sorceress smiles.

_I have missed you._

"As have I," Morgana whispers and a small smile graces her lips. "Has Cendred agreed to help us?"

_I have not yet deemed Cenderd worthy of our trust. We must be vigilant, sister. Our last attempt to overthrow Uther has failed, and he is more careful now._

"I cannot just sit by and do nothing, while he feasts like an idle pig." The young witch's eyes flare with hatred, jaw squared so fiercely she is shivering.

_Patience, Morgana. We will make sure Uther gets the treatment he rightfully deserves. His feast could not have come at a better time._

"It is too dangerous to come here, sister. There are guards everywhere."

Morgause's lips curve into a wicked little smile. _I have already infiltrated Camelot, albeit not in physical form, but it makes little difference._

"What do you-"

Morgana falls silent when she hears footsteps approaching her chambers.

_Our time has run out, sister. You must keep up your pretenses for a while longer. Let Uther leap up the lies that will bring forth his downfall, and the beginning of your reign. You will know my work when you see it. Take care, Morgana._

The crystal dims and its light fades, as if having been absorbed right into the pendant. In the blink of an eye, Morgause disappears.

Morgana's chambers fall silent just as Gwen hurries through the doors.

"My Lady, I heard voices. Are you alright?"

The witch swiftly dips under her covers, hiding both the pendant and her victorious little smile from her concerned maid.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gwen isn't sure whether to be concerned or amused, but she does know Elaine's lower lip will fall off, if she keeps chewing on it so persistently.

"Stand still," she chides with a laugh and adjusts the collar on Elaine's new shirt.

"Sorry," Elaine murmurs and tries to stop her nervous jitters.

She is standing in the middle of Guinevere's tiny home, in front of a mirror her hostess borrowed from one of the courtiers. Merlin's shirt lies draped over a chair and so do the trousers she used to wear, while she tries on the clothes Gwen has sewed for her.

"Most of these used to be mine. I outgrew them, but it's a good thing you're-"

"Breast deficient and lacking growth spurt?" Elaine supplies with a sarcastic roll of her eyes, although even she must admit she looks good. Form fitting cuts suit her much better than Merlin's baggy shirts, but she _likes_ Merlin's baggy shirts, as selfish as that sounds.

"What I wanted to say was '_a little_ _short_'." Gwen soothes with a twitch to her lips.

"Of course you did."

Gwen chuckles. "It looks good."

"I had the best seamstress in Camelot on the job."

"You're exaggerating. I'm not the best seamstress in Camelot."

"I mean it, Gwen. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Gwen smiles but there is a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Besides, it was either this, or you and Merlin would eventually have had to run around naked."

Elaine's cheeks skip the scarlet and go straight for purple. She tugs at the collar of her new shirt, because it has suddenly become incredibly restricting. She tries – and fails – to find her voice a few times, resulting in her opening and closing her mouth repeatedly.

"Relax, I was only teasing," the seamstress giggles.

Elaine has no voice to reply, because her brain is still recovering from the words _you_, _Merlin_ and _naked_ having been used together in a single sentence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," seeing the poor girl's flushed face, Gwen's forehead wrinkles in concern.

"It's okay," Elaine mumbles, shaking her head to conceal her blush with her hair. She takes one last glance at the mirror, then starts to gather up her things. "I'd better go, I wouldn't like to keep you from your duties."

"Elaine, wait."

She is half way to the door, when Gwen stops her.

Elaine twirls around. "Yes?"

"There _is_ one more thing."

"What do you mean?"

There is something about her friend's expression that makes Elaine suspicious. Guinevere looks almost repentant.

"Guinevere?" she presses.

"Okay, I might have also... made you a dress."

"Awh, Gwen," Elaine moans softly. "You know I don't like dresses."

"Don't worry, it comes without a corset."

Elaine cringes. "Merlin told you?"

"He _might_ have let it slip when I came over a few days ago." Gwen's lips twitch. Quickly turning around to not let it show, she reaches for a bundle safely hidden under one of her dish rags. "You'll look wonderful in it."

She removes the wrapper to reveal a neatly folded pile of layer upon layer of light blue material.

Elaine's teeth are close to biting right through her lip. "I don't know-"

"Think of it as a present," Gwen insists. "If not for you, then for Merlin."

"Is he partial to dresses?" Elaine questions, tilting her head questionably.

Her friend grins. "He'll most probably be partial to_ you_ in a dress."

The blush that's never truly left Elaine's cheeks, spreads down her neck.

"H-h-has he s-said something to y-you?" she squeaks pathetically.

Merlin must have mentioned to Gwen she's been running around in boyish clothes, most of them much too big to be flattering or appropriate. Oh Gods she must have embarrassed him, shadowing in his footsteps the entire time. People were probably talking about it, heck the entire court was most likely already informed of her indecency.

Elaine is so busy in her internal rant, she doesn't even notice she is pacing a new pattern into Gwen's floor, writhing her hands like a professional martyr, and that her rant might not be as internal as she thinks it to be.

"Oh, no! Elaine I didn't mean it like that," Gwen hurries, flushed as well. "Nobody's ashamed of being in your company. Least of all Merlin."

"_Oh,_" Elaine breathes, twirling her front bangs between clumsy fingertips.

Gwen's smug smile stops the nervous girl dead in her tracks. "You like him, don't you?"

"O-of course n-not!" she denies hastily, but her blush is so contradictory to her words, they have no impact what so ever.

"It's alright, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," Gwen assures her. "But it _is_ sort of obvious."

"Obvious?" Elaine pipes, finding it hard to breathe.

"He likes you too, you know," the seamstress states with a curve to her lips.

She watches Elaine pace another length of the kitchen worriedly. "You really think so?"

"Elaine, he brightens up like a chandelier whenever you're around."

Despite the blush that threatens to set her cheeks aflame, Elaine's eyebrows shoot up. "A chandelier?"

"Like the big one in Uther's chambers," Gwen nods, trying to keep a straight expression.

"Right." Elaine drags out, unable to resist the temptation of rolling her eyes. "If he does, as you claim,_ like_ me, he'll have to deal with me not wearing dresses."

"Merlin didn't explain anything to you, did he?"

"Explain what?"

"Uther's birthday celebration is today."

"So?" Elaine prompts. Of course Merlin's mentioned the king's feast, both he and Gaius were expected to be there. Elaine has neither the invitation, nor the desire to be there.

"Well, it's the only feast everyone is allowed to attend. It's held outside in the courtyard and the servants work in shifts, so we can all enjoy it. There'll be food and drinks, dancing too. But..." Gwen trails off.

"There's a but? I thought you were trying to convince me to go."

"_But_," Gwen repeats, "a dress is sort of mandatory for girls."

Elaine looks down, lowering her voice. "I don't hold the king in very high regard."

"Not many people do," Gwen admits. "But it'll be fun, and I'd appreciate the company. So would Merlin."

Playing the Merlin card is almost mean, but effective as far as methods of persuasion go, and Elaine heaves a sigh. Defeated, she gently pulls the dress out of Gwen's hands and disappears behind the screen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

By the time Merlin and Gaius make it to the courtyard, the party is in full swing.

Uther sits in the middle of the biggest table the young warlock has ever seen, remembering his glory days and sharing a drink with Lord Godwin, Lady Magnolia is busy prattling on about the majestic Pendragon dynasty to anyone who is willing to listen – or unfortunate enough to have been assigned a seat in a ten feet radius around her – and seems very close to cracking her very first smile ever. Even the usually jumpy and antisocial Felicity has found someone to chat with.

"Looks like nobody's spirits need lifting tonight," Merlin says, glancing around the room

"Well, Merlin, it is a day of celebration," Gaius comments with an amused smile. "That, and some of the guests have already lifted enough _spirits_ to ensure merriness."

"Even Lady Magnolia seems to be having a good time."

The young warlock cranes his neck further, trying to inspect as big a part of the courtyard as possible.

"Marvelling over being Uther's relative always did cheer her up. Make sure to keep a safe distance, or you too will be forced to listen to her recite all the greatest achievements of the Pendragon lineage," The court physician cautions, until he notices his young charge is not even listening. He is too busy looking around.

"Merlin what _are_ you doing?"

The warlock immediately straightens up, hands folded behind his back like a soldier awaiting inspection. "Nothing. Why would I be doing anything?"

The expression on his face is way too innocent to be believable.

"Oh, no reason," Gaius shrugs. "I just thought you were looking for someone."

"No... Yes! Arthur, I'm looking for Arthur. You know, the prat prince who gets fussy if I'm not there to fulfill his every command."

"I thought you said he gave you the evening off?" Gaius asks, rising an eyebrow sceptically, then clearing his throat to hide his chuckle. "Well, when you finish searching for him, you might want to take a look at Elaine, she does look quite stunning tonight."

Faster than lightning, Merlin whirls around to where the physician is inclining his head. In his haste he nearly knocks over a servant girl carrying a pitcher of water. Normally he would have apologised, but his thoughts are elsewhere engaged, so are his eyes and most other senses. His lips part in awe.

Elaine stands at the edge of the courtyard, dressed into the loveliest dress Merlin has ever seen. It is light blue and cascades down her slender frame like a waterfall. Its strapless bodice reveals the elegant curve of her collarbone, and subtly emphasises the swells of her breasts and her tiny waistline. To shield herself from the chilly night, she's draped a white shawl across her shoulders.

Merlin hardly notices it, when Gaius elbows his side, and reminds him to breathe.

Elaine glances around the crowd and even from the distance, Merlin can see the intrigue in her eyes. She strides forward and there is a grace in her movement he has never seen before, but is not the only one to notice. Several heads have turned towards her, curious to see the newcomer, and many keep staring long after she has already passed by.

"S-she looks~" Merlin tries, but it's hard to form words when his mind is unresponsive and heart pounding like he'd just run a marathon.

"Well, don't just stand there, Merlin."

"You think I should...?" the young warlock trails off.

Gaius gives him a suggestive pat on the back and pushes him forward. "You don't believe she's dressed up to please Uther, do you?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Merlin's eyes stay glued to the tiny mage as he makes his way towards her. He cares little for all the people who complain when he pushes pass them. He doesn't even notice the chattering and greetings all around him, the only thing he is able to focus on, is Elaine and the beaming smile on her face. He knows it is meant for him, and in that moment, Merlin feels like he is the most important person in the world.

They both break through the last rows of people at nearly the same time, and unknowingly reach the edge of the dance floor. Merlin is not the best dancer in Camelot, mostly due to his clumsiness, but he still finds himself inclining his head towards it.

On the other side of the square, full of twirling couples, Elaine blushes. She stays still for a few dragging moments – in which Merlin's stomach learns how to do back-flips – but then she smiles and gives him a tiny nod.

"My Lady, would you care to dance?"

The voice breaks Elaine out of her Merlin induced daze and she has to blink to compose herself. One of the younger knights of Camelot stands before her, head bowed gallantly and one of his hands outstretched towards her.

Over his shoulder, she can see Merlin stop dead in his tracks. His smile falters and as she catches his gaze, he looks away.

Elaine offers the man a kind little smile. "I would be honoured~"

Merlin's face falls and his hands curl into fists. A knot forms in his stomach and he ponders what the penalty for punching a knight in the face would be. He is about to retreat, when Elaine continues.

"~but I've already promised my first dance to someone else."

She curtsies, sidesteps, and in a few quick steps she is at Merlin's side.

"Hi," she breathes.

"Hi," he returns and holds his hand out for her to take.

Elaine rests her palm into his and Merlin uses it to brings her closer, much closer than any of the other couples are, but etiquette is the last thing on his mind. His arm slips around her, while hers gently curls around his shoulder. She looks at him from under her eyelashes and smiles, just as the music starts. It is slow and gentle and demands little movement, which suits Elaine just fine. She could spend an eternity like this, swaying from side to side in Merlin's arms, so close she can feel his breath tickle her cheeks, and never look away from his incredible blue eyes.

She cannot stand the tiny distance still remaining between and she draws nearer to close it. As they are flush against each other, Merlin's arms tighten around her. His hold is protective and contains a notch of possessiveness that causes a tiny little shiver to race down Elaine's spine. She smiles and - without thinking - rests her head against his shoulders.

The action is so trusting, intimate even, Merlin feels himself blush all the way to the tips of his ears. He holds his breath for a few seconds, and then, with the corners of his lips curving upwards, he lowers his chin to the top of her head. Neither of them notice they've stopped moving, and are just standing there in the middle of numerous twirling couples and lively music, until somebody bumps into Elaine, and nearly sends them both tumbling to the ground.

"Hey! Watch it," a woman grumbles, while her dance partner pierces them with a cold glare.

"Excuse me," Elaine mutters meekly, retreating several steps.

She tugs Merlin with her, lacing her fingers with his in the process. He follows her off the dance floor and further away from the loud and stifling crowd, until they reach the thick walls surrounding the courtyard.

Elaine leans against the cool stone surface and giggles, "Oops."

Merlin slumps down next to her grinning. "We'll _never_ manage to stay out of trouble, won't we?"

"Probably," she agrees, remembering Arthur's last order after he saved them from Lady Magnolia. She smiles and gently runs her thumb over his palm. "I don't mind getting in trouble with you."

He tilts his head to the side to see her better, only to find Elaine's face right next to his. Merlin's breath catches and he knows he simply cannot hold back any longer. He doesn't want to. Elaine's eyelids flutter closed, and his lips hover above hers for one last dragging moment, then he leans forward and captures them in kiss.

It is hesitant and gentle, asking if it is okay, if he is truly who she wants, thinking his heart would shatter if she were to reject him. For a second he fears she will push him away, but then she kisses back, and Merlin's world erupts into millions of tiny little sparks.

His hands wrap around her of their own accord and they both shift instinctively. Elaine presses herself closer to the wall behind her back, drawing him closer and trailing her hands up his arms, before curling them around his neck. She is on her tiptoes, while Merlin has to lean down to even out the height difference, but they hardly notice the change. When the need for oxygen becomes too great to ignore, Merlin slowly pulls back, but Elaine follows him, not wanting to let go. She ghosts her lips over his for another short-lived moment, before they finally break apart.

"Merlin," she breathes and rests his forehead against his, because everything about him feels wonderful and right. Her heart is beating in her chest so frantically she is afraid it will burst through her chest and her entire body is tingling.

There is something incredible about the way she says his name, and it kindles a smouldering fire in the pit of Merlin's stomach. It is not soft or gentle, but raw and consuming. It is passion and want, and it feels like he will burn until there is nothing left but scattered ashes, and she is the only one who can extinguish the flames.

Without thinking, without having any idea as to what he is doing, he applies his entire body against hers, and reaches up to cup her face. He can see the surprise in her eyes, but right before he claims her lips anew, it disappears. In its place is a flame of her own, one she keeps hidden under her timid, blushing exterior. He's glimpsed at it on occasion, but he might as well have been blind. It is there now, flaring like a beacon behind her violet eyes and where ever her exposed skin brushes against his.

His mouth slants against hers and she lets out a quiet mewl, becoming pliant in his arms. Elaine clutches at his back, needing to hold on to him, to sanity, because this feels nearly too good to be true. Unable to resist the temptation, Merlin gently grazes his teeth over her lower lip, and Elaine gasps like she's just broken through the surface of the water. Her hands shoot up to fist his hair and she drags her fingers over his scalp, enjoying the tickling feeling Merlin's short black tresses leave behind.

Her head is spinning, and the only thing she can really comprehend is that she is here, in his arms, and his lips are moving against hers. It is a little clumsy, there is also some fumbling, because it is new, but it is breathtaking and perfect and she never wants it to stop. But the outside world they have so deliciously forsaken, cannot be ignored forever.

A shrilling scream cuts through the air, and as they pull apart, startled, all hell breaks loose.

* * *

**A/N**: Yay, they finally kissed. But I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger, because I can be mean when I want to be.

I hope you enjoyed it and if there are any typos, I'll fix them tomorrow, right now I am too tired to think straight. I really hope I didn't mess it up, because I was quite uncertain about this chapter. The little passionate encounter at the end is a little Valentine's day gift to my readers, because I've originally planned to only give you a little peck on the lips. *cough*. I'm late, I know, but it's the thought that counts. :D

**Thank you for reading, and a know that reviews mean the world to me. It's a wonderful way of helping me improve, just so you know**. (:

**~JeanneFate-x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note**: No school for a week, thank God. So that hopefully means more frequent updates. And better chapters. I somehow feel chapter 8 is not my best work, I may decide to rewrite it, just to make it...better, I suppose. But for now, it'll remain as it is.

Drama and angst lie ahead – I'm haven't really intended for this chapter to turn out so... dark, but when I started writing, this is what came out of it. Some **comfort/fluffy/sexy** couple time at the end. In the chapters to come you can expect to see a different side to the blushing and shy Elaine. And I'm looking forward to slowly developing her and Merlin's relationship. This should be fun. (:

INSPIRATIONAL SONGS:

"**Our Solemn Hour**" - Within Temptation

"**Firefight**" - Jimmy Eat World

"**Someday**" - Nickelback

"**Chase This Light**" - Jimmy Eat World

"**Under My Skin**" - Trading Yesterday

"**All I Need**" - Within Temptation

"**No Way Out**" - Rie Sinclar

"**See Who I Am**" - Within Temptation

**I do not own BBC Merlin**, this is just my escape from the real world and written for my and your enjoyment.

T**he REVIEW button is your friend. It gets lonely if you don't use it**! C:

Enjoy.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The world around her is in mayhem and even Merlin's body heat cannot keep Elaine's shivers away. The hairs at the nape of her neck rise along with the screams, and she knows something is horribly wrong. Her hands are still around Merlin's neck, and she fists his shirt between shaky fingers.

"Did you feel that?" she whispers breathy.

"Yes," Merlin murmurs. "Whatever it is, it isn't good."

There is something in the air, something sinister and unnatural. It stirs a sickening feeling inside his stomach, but it's hit Elaine much worse than him. She looks as pale as a sheet and she is shaking all over, eyes wide open and panicked. Her lips are still swollen from his kisses, but the heat of them is long gone. Whatever caused the screams and the following panic, has seen to that.

"You're freezing." Merlin notices the goosebumps on her underarms and immediately shrugs out of his jacket, to drape it over her shoulders.

"It's nothing," she protests, but pushes her arms through the jacket's sleeves non-the-less. She scans their surroundings, and all she can see are soldiers and knights, trying to gather up the panic-stricken civilians. Some of them attempt to close the castle gates, but the task seems next to impossible considering the number of people rushing to the supposed safety of their homes.

"Merlin!"

They both turn around to see Sir Leon standing before them, sword in hand, chest heaving with erratic pants. "The king has been poisoned, where is Gaius?"

"What?" It takes Merlin a second to truly understand the information he has been given, and then a different thought strikes him. If someone's attempted to kill the king, they could have set their sights on his son as well.

"Arthur!" he sputters, lips numb with worry.

"The prince is alive and well, but we need the physician," Sir Leon assures him, but his brow wrinkles in concern.

Through his shocked stupor, Merlin can feel Elaine rest a soothing hand on his shoulder. "What are you waiting for? Go to him, I'll go find Gaius."

"I am not leaving you alone! It's dangerous."

"I'll be alright," she insists. "You're Arthur's manservant, your place is by his side."

"She is right," Sir Leon agrees. "We are about to move the king to his chambers, the people must not see him in his current state. Bring Gaius there, quickly."

Elaine nods once, but Merlin grips her hand, holding her in place. His jaw is set tight, his eyes burning with unspoken emotions he keeps bottled up inside. To say he truly understands the fierce protectiveness he is feeling, would be a lie, but he cannot bring himself to letting her go. Images of her, lying on the floor in a puddle of blood, keep flashing before his eyes and try as he might, he cannot stop them. Leaving her to fend for herself seems wrong; Arthur, at least, can chop an attacker's head off with his sword. Elaine has no such advantage. "No, I'm coming with you."

"Merlin," she whispers softly, eyes boring into his with such intensity, he can feel his resolve weakening instantaneously. She leans forward and, with a touch that is as gentle as a butterfly's wing, presses her lips against his. Before he can respond to the kiss, she pulls back. "Trust me."

A shudder runs down Merlin's spine. He cannot deny her his trust, he's pretty sure he cannot deny her anything in this moment – she's disarmed him with a single gesture. His hold around her hand loosens, and he closes his eyes in surrender.

Next to them, Sir Leon clears his throat quietly. He stares at the couple and whether he is surprised by the tender exchange, he does not comment on it. "We need to hurry. There is little time."

Giving in, Merlin finally nods. He catches Elaine's gaze one more time. "Be careful. Whoever is behind this is probably still here."

Elaine's answering smile is but a light tug at the corners of her lips, otherwise her expression remains grave. She nods her head once more, then turns around and runs off, soon disappearing in the night.

She sprints back to the deserted dance floor, then along row after row of tables positioned all over the courtyard, but there is no sign of the old physician. People are swarming around her – sobbing women clutching to their husbands, guards failing at maintaining order, concerned mothers cradling children in shaking hands – and it is hard to see anything in the dim, flickering light of the torches, especially distinguish faces.

"Gaius!" she yells as loud as she can, catching her breath at the same time. Her dress is impossible to run in, and so are the high-heeled shoes she is wearing. She would have kicked them off long ago, but the floor is full of shattered glass from overturned glasses and plates.

"Gaius, where are you?" her voice is lost in the noise of the crowd, and panicked she discovers it does her no good to shout.

"Hey, you, what do you think you're doing?"

Elaine whirls around to see a guard approaching her. Instinctively, she backs up a few steps, but ends up bumping against one of the tables. She glances around, only to find she has nowhere to run. Her heartbeat accelerates and she clutches at the edge of the table, as she can do nothing but watch the guard's advance.

"Answer me!"

"I-I'm looking for the court physician, by order of Sir Leon. He is needed in the king's chambers," Elaine announces. She has to struggle to keep her voice even.

"Oh." The sword, previously holding the potential threat to run her through, lowers instantly. "He is in his chambers, aiding Lady Morgana. She was feeling unwell."

Elaine's face brightens, and for the first time since all this started, she can feel a tiny spark of hope. "Thank you!"

"Hey, wait, it's dangero-!"

Before the guard can get another word out, Elaine leaps over the table, skirts flying around her like laundry in the wind, and dashes across the courtyard. Breathless and dishevelled, she finally stops inches before the massive wooden door, hoping the brief pause will enable her to even out her breathing pattern. It does her little good, so she stops trying and simply bursts through the door.

"Gaius...king's chambers... now..." she manages in between gasps.

On the other side of the room, both the old physician and Guinevere look up from the berth they have been leaning over. In the dim candlelight, Gaius' grim expression looks eerie, his wrinkles appear etched much deeper into his face than they normally do.

"What's happened?"

"Uther..." she starts, but upon noticing the person resting against the pillows, she reconsiders. "The king – he's been poisoned. They've taken him to his chambers, Merlin's with Arthur and I was sent to get you~"

"Poisoned?"

It is neither Gwen nor Gaius who utter the shocked word. Deathly pale in comparison to her raven hair, Lady Morgana rises from the bed, her voice quivering.

"I am afraid so, My Lady."

"Gwen," Gaius calls the maid to attention, already hastily gathering potions and other equipment into his round bag. "Stay with Morgana until I get back."

He casts a secret wry glance – one Elaine cannot decipher – at the king's ward over his shoulder, then turns around to look at her. "Elaine, give her this potion, then come with me. I might be in need of assistance."

He hands her a vial of yellow liquid from one of the shelves, then walks towards the door.

"Please save him, Gaius. I cannot bear the thought of losing him." Lady Morgana's eyes are glazed over and she is clutching Gwen's hand in her own.

"I shall do all that is in my power, My Lady," the physician answers with a light bow of his head, then disappears through the door.

"Here, My Lady, you need to drink this."

With a slight soothing smile, Elaine approaches the bed after having received an encouraging nod from Gwen. She pops the small bottle open and offers it to Gwen's mistress.

"Thank you."

As Morgana reaches for her medicine, her fingers accidentally brush against Elaine's. A shock of energy rushes through the mage like a tidal wave, and Elaine can hardly stop herself from gasping. She has only been able to pick up a person's vibe on rare occasions and even then, the feeling had been nearly non-existent. She would normally just shrug it off as instinct or intuition, and thought nothing more of it, but what she has just felt cannot be ignored. Morgana's fingers are warm and a little damp, but Elaine pulls her hand back like she's been scalded. It is not a fiery burn, but a frostbite – one that creeps all the way to her heart.

"Are you alright?"

The concern on Lady Morgana's face seems the epitome of sincerity, and as much as Elaine wishes she could let herself be fooled, she cannot. For she knows there is not a shred of goodness left in the woman, her soul is pitch black and full of hatred, her kindness nothing but false pretences.

"Y-Yes," she sputters, scrambling to her feet with Gwen's help. She forces a smile to her lips, but it is feels frozen solid, much like the blood in her veins. "I'm sorry, I do not know what's come over me."

Ignoring Gwen's worried expression, Elaine dusts off her dress and bows clumsily. "Please excuse me."

She pays the two women in the room no heed, and rushes out the door. She heads towards the king's chambers, but hardly pays attention to where she is going – too lost in her thoughts. Elaine runs a frustrated hand through her hair, and wraps Merlin's jacket tighter around herself, to stop shaking. Things in Camelot are apparently not what they seem to be, and that realisation sends an ominous chill down her spine. Unfortunately, now is not the time to search for answers. She will see to that later.

Elaine only hopes it will not be too late.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I don't understand it. How could this have happened?"

Arthur pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration, his forehead nearly split in two from the force of his frown.

"His food, his drinks – it is all tasted before he ingests them. Today was no different, and what's more, at least twenty people have drunk wine from the same pitcher and none of them are showing symptoms."

"Perhaps he's just fallen ill," Merlin suggests quietly from the other end of the bed.

"For the last time, _Mer_lin, he barely took a sip from his goblet and sank to the floor," the prince sneers. "He's been like this ever since."

He motions to the bed and then drops his gaze back to his hands, unable to keep looking at his father.

Uther Pendragon lies in his bed, writhing and twisting in what could as much be pain as half crazed nightmares – Merlin is guessing both. The king's body is twitching and arching with movement that is out of his control. His forehead soaked with sweat, and when he is not groaning or crying out, he mumbles incoherent words into the pillows.

"I cannot stand seeing him like this!" the prince exclaims. "Where is Gaius?"

"He should be here soon. Elaine," Merlin's breath catches on the name and he looks away to avoid Arthur's gaze. "Elaine's gone to find him."

"You really are fond of her, aren't you, Merlin?" The stammer does not go by unnoticed to Arthur, neither do his servant's nervous glances towards the door. His question is more of a statement, but Merlin answers it anyway.

"Should we be discussing this now?" he mumbles, motioning towards the bed.

"It doesn't matter what I say. It will not do my father any good," Arthur's despair is well masked, but he cannot truly hide it from Merlin.

"And talking about me will?"

"It'll take my mind off things." The prince's hands tighten into fists and he grits his teeth. He does not like feeling helpless, but in the current situation, he is exactly that. He can wield a sword, train knights and command an army, and knows none of those traits are useful in matters of healing, but he finds sitting by, doing nothing even worse.

Merlin is unsure as to what to say, but his comments are soon unrequired, because the doors fly open and Gaius strides into the room at a nearly furious pace. The robes of his uniform fly around him, his bag swinging from his shoulder.

As soon as he catches sight of his guardian, the knot around Merlin's lungs loosens for an inch or two, for if he is here then Elaine has found him and is okay. In fact, she should be bursting in behind him any second now, ready to help with whatever was asked of her.

She doesn't.

The massive wooden doors are swung closed by the knights standing guard outside, and Merlin's heartbeat picks up. He knows he should be focusing on Uther and whatever Gaius is saying, but Elaine is not here, and the worry he feels is making him nauseous.

The room seems a blur of motion, but all he can see is the closed door, and what's worse is that nobody seems to notice the way he is feeling. He has to berate himself, for thinking they should, while the _king_ was writhing in his bed. What did he expect would happen? That Gaius would burst through the doors and give him a detailed report of her whereabouts?

He was stupid, a complete moron. He never should have let her go off alone, he should have gone with her. He's been sitting by Arthur's side for more than ten minutes, and has not contributed to anything, except maybe changing a cold compress on Uther's forehead.

"Merlin!" Gaius' snapping voice finally breaks through the warlock's daze. "What is wrong with you?"

"S-Sorry, Gaius," Merlin stutters and rushes to the physician's side.

"I need your help," the healer instructs and motions for both his charge and the prince to come closer. "Hold the king down while I examine him."

It is not easy to pin the delirious king down, for his strength equals that of a bear, and even with their combined force, the two nearly manage to still his jerky movements in intervals of a few seconds each.

One of them is enough for Gaius to feel for Uther's sky-rocketing pulse, and another to hold his lids open long enough, to glance at madly glazed over eyes, darting from side to side in their sockets.

"What...'s wrong...with...him," Arthur grunts out through grit teeth, panting from the effort needed to keep his father down.

The physician takes a step back. "I do not know."

"What do you mean?" It is Merlin who asks that question.

"I mean, Merlin, that I have never seen or heard of a poison with effects even remotely close to these." Gaius struggles to keep his voice calm, regardless to the severity of the situation, and the impact his words will have.

"What if it isn't poison, if it's something else?"

Before Gaius has the chance to answer the prince, the hinges of the door give a loud, spooky squeak, and as if on command, all three men turn towards the source of the sound.

"Sire," one of the knights guarding the king's chambers steps halfway over the threshold, eyeing first Arthur then the physician. "There is a girl outside the chambers, claiming to have been summoned by the physician. She says her name is-"

"Elaine," Merlin breathes.

The knight rises an eyebrow, clearing his throat. "Well, yes."

Arthur's eyes wander from the guard to Merlin and back again, then he nods. "Send her in."

"Sire," the knight bows then disappears behind the door again.

Clanging of weapons can be heard from the other side of the door, along with footsteps and gentle rustling, then Elaine appears in the door frame. Her face is even paler than when Merlin's last seen her, and he can see her lower lip tremble before she catches it between her teeth.

"My Lord," she acknowledges and bows her head in Arthur's direction curtly, but her eyes are set on Merlin, who suddenly releases the breath he didn't know he's been holding.

She steps into the room, her tiny frame secretly shivering inside his jacket. Merlin knows she is terrified of being in the same room as Uther Pendragon, and also how hard it must be for her to be here, helping to save him. Elaine's never spoken of what happened to her family, but he has a bad feeling the king had been somehow involved.

Never the less, there is fire in her eyes and as he continues to stare at her, she suddenly does not seem so tiny and frail any more. In fact, she looks... - Merlin struggles to find a word for it, but then she offers him the slightest of smiles, and he fails to describe her, because she is alright and here, and he is too caught up in relief to think.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Gaius," she murmurs quietly.

"We shouldn't waste any time. We need to force his fever to drop. Change the compress on his forehead, I'll prepare a potion that will hopefully calm him down."

Elaine approaches the king's bed and then heads down along its edge until she is at Merlin's side. Both he and Arthur are still holding on to Uther's shoulders to keep him in check, although he is no longer struggling as much as he has before.

She takes the cloth off his heated forehead and soaks it into the bowl on the night stand. She wrings out the excessive water, and leans forward to press it back against the king's brow, when his eyes suddenly snap open.

Elaine shrieks in surprise and staggers backwards, nearly tripping over her skirt, making everybody in the room flinch.

The doors fly open and guards fill the room, thinking something might have happened to the king.

"My Lord, are you alright?"

"What is going on?"

There is movement everywhere, and with the noise of rushed steps and swords being drawn, nobody notices the king freeze in space. His eyes stare at the canopy above him, unmoving and unblinking, and his previous crazed murmurs turn into strings of words.

Merlin's eyes widen. He is not the only one to hear the words, but one out of the three people in the room who understand them. His eyes dart to Elaine, whose eyes are glued to the king's face, a look of pure terror mirrored in her violet orbs, and without thinking, he leaps towards her.

He all but tackles her to the floor and she is too shocked to even scream.

Uther Pendragon's eyes glow gold and everything shatters.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"You didn't have to jump in front of me."

Elaine's worried eyes stare right into Merlin's, but her voice is whisper soft and impossibly tender. She cannot swallow the lump of guilt gathered in her throat, as she gently dabbles a cloth of disinfectant against one of the numerous gashes long his underarms. There are more of them hidden under his sleeves and a few traced across his face as well.

"I know you can heal," he mumbles, but never once breaks eye contact. "That doesn't mean I ever want to see you hurt."

"And you think I want to see _you_ hurt?" she inquires gently.

She presses the cloth against his arm a little firmer, eliciting a pained hiss.

"Sorry," she winces and pulls back.

"It's just a scratch," Merlin assures her, but his voice sounds choked. He sits on his bed like a lifeless doll, slumped forward and nearly unresponsive. His body is in the room with her, but his thoughts are somewhere far away.

His mood scares Elaine more than she can say.

"You could have been seriously hurt," she insists and soothingly blows on the stinging spot on his arm.

He shrugs, and looks away, his eyes downcast. Elaine feels a stab in her chest, because he's pulling away from her, closing her off and she cannot break through to him. Ever since he's tackled her to the floor, to shield her from the shattering windows and mirrors, he's been acting like he's seen a ghost.

Elaine can understand the reaction – hers had been the same. There really was no other way to react to seeing Uther Pendragon use magic in the presence of more than twenty people, albeit suffering from an unknown ail. Not that she gives a damn about the king at this moment.

She touches his cheek with a feather light touch, to avoid brushing against the cuts the glass shards have left behind, trying to coax him to look at her.

"Merlin?"

His head turns towards her for a fraction, and his eyes flicker to hers for a brief moment. They are glossy and shimmering with what Elaine is shocked to discover are tears.

He mumbles something under his breath.

"Are you alright?"

Elaine's voice is soft and soothing and it coaxes him to speak up.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Merlin's gaze falls into his lap again, guilt dripping off his every word.

"Hey," she murmurs and tilts her head to see him better. He looks broken, and so, so alone in his own thoughts, Elaine can feel her heart breaking. "What's wrong?"

She gets no answer, but she is not about to give up. She shifts closer to him and gently squeezes his hand, because she knows he needs someone to just be there.

"Come here."

She receives a surprised look from him, but before he can protest, she pulls him closer and wraps him in a clumsy embrace. Her thumbs brush away a single stray tear trailing down his cheek, and she nuzzles against him.

Her hot breath tickles Merlin's neck and he snaps. Words spill out of his mouth and he tells her everything. About every wrong decision, all the broken friendships and false promises, every single committed sin that's been haunting him. The mistakes and foolish choices he's made flash before his closed eyes and he feels so guilty it's killing him. He fights it and tries to put on a brave face, but it's become too heavy of a burden for him to carry, but he's never had someone who would truly understand what he is going through, he's always been alone. Now she's here and she's hugging him and whispering quiet words of comfort into his ears, and he knows if she were to ever leave, he would...

He rubs at the tears staining his cheeks, but they still keep falling.

"It's okay," she assures him and instinctively, he pulls her to his chest, clutching to her like she were the only saving grace he's ever known.

He has no idea how long they just stay like that, entwined and shaking. Elaine is half in his lap, half sitting on the bed and he knows the position cannot be very comfortable for her, yet she doesn't even move an inch.

"I'm sorry," he breathes, his cheeks burning with shame as he pulls away.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Elaine shifts into a better position, her dress rustling with her every movement. She smiles and Merlin's blush depletes, because her acceptance so absolute, any inner inhibition he has, melts away like last year's snow.

"I've wrinkled your dress."

It works – her laugh echoes off the walls, dissolving the gloomy atmosphere that's been occupying his room ever since they've returned from the king's chambers.

"Don't worry, Merlin, I'll protect you from Gwen's wrath," she grins and squeezes his hand, which is kind of hard to do, because they are still tangled together. Her eyes meet his, and Merlin can see a promise burning under her superficial playfulness. "You're not alone anymore."

It's all the encouragement needs, and he tightens his hold on her. He pulls her closer, shifts so she can be more comfortable and then his lips are on hers. His kisses are needy and feverish, heat flares between them anew and Merlin finds selfishness to be a wonderful thing, because now that he's found her, he's never letting her go.

His hand sneaks up her back, across the jacket she is still wearing, and then slip into her hair to hold her in place. Her thick honey brown tresses run through his fingers like silk, and she whimpers softly against his lips. She tips her head further and is about to deepen the kiss, when she suddenly pulls away and groans.

Baffled, Merlin blinks up at her, catching his breath. "What's wrong?"

"It's this dress," she complains quietly. "How do women _move_ in it?"

She pulls back and shrugs out of Merlin's jacket, then proceeds to tug at the bodice.

"W-What are you doing?" Merlin can feel heat creeping to his cheeks as he asks the question.

"What does it look like I'm doing – I'm changing."

Oh. _Oh_.

"Oh," Merlin turns around to face the wall so fast, he nearly falls over the bed. "I'll be h-here then, doing er... this."

He makes a weird, unnecessary gesture towards the wall, not really knowing what it is he will be doing, his face darkening a few additional shades.

Normally, Elaine would be joining him with a blush of her own, but she is way too frustrated with what she is wearing to feel shy or uncomfortable. That is until she realises there is no way she can undo the dress herself. Gwen just had to make the fastening in the back to impractical.

She clears her throat uncomfortably. "U-uhm, Merlin?"

"Yes?" he says, breathless.

"I can't untie the dress."

Oh Gods, her voice sounds pathetic.

"I n-need your help."

Merlin's eyes widen enough to put the royal desert plates to shame.

"You mean to-" he swallows, face redder than a tomato ripe for the picking.

Not trusting her voice, Elaine just nods very slowly, then turns around to offer him her back, and Merlin, although feeling his heartbeat all over but in his chest, slowly approaches her. The bodice's strapless cut offers Merlin a very generous view the curve of her spine and her shoulder-blades, and he swallows nervously.

Elaine is glad to be facing away from him, because that way she can hide the blush that's spread across her cheeks. Clumsily, she gathers her hair over her shoulder, so it will not get in the way, but her shaking fingers miss several stray strands.

Very delicately, Merlin's finger move to brush them away, careful not to touch her. His finger skim down to the ties fastening her dress. He gives them a nervous tug, his every nerve ending charged with a strange, new electricity. It's something he's never truly felt before. Well, yes, perhaps in the company of good-looking women, but never to this extent, and certainly not in a way that makes him burn allover. Distracted, he fumbles with the knot and accidentally brushes his finger along her exposed spine.

He stills as if struck by lightning, holding his breath, while Elaine feels like she might explode. She can feel his presence behind her so acutely it nearly hurts, and his hands moving around so close to her, but never once touching her, are sheer torture. Then his fingers brush against her back, and and she nearly gasps from the foreign sensation passing through her.

"It's... okay," she pipes, "I won't bite, if you touch me."

But she just _might _faint.

Merlin utters something undecipherable, but before he can compose himself enough to reply, the stubborn knot comes apart.

Elaine can feel the pressure of the dress loosen and crosses her hands over her chest to hold it up. "T-thanks."

She turns around to face him, but is unable to look him in the eye. Merlin is grateful she doesn't, because he would just end up embarrassing himself with doing something stupid. He knows all he did was unfasten a silly dress, but it was _Elaine's_ dress and the image of her bare back is permanently burned into his mind.

Camelot is in peril and Uther caused a room to explode using magic. The kingdom was falling apart and he should be browsing through every book, and every spell ever heard of, to try and make fix it. He should be... well doing anything but giving in to fantasies.

He should be responsible. And he will be, he assures himself. Right after a very very cold shower.

* * *

**A/N**: Angsty chapter was angsty. And damn long, but I'm really proud of it. Uther using magic. Ha I bet you didn't see THAT one coming, did you?

What did you think? I am going to start slooooowly working it up to the M rating. I don't know what came over me to make Merlin so full of angst, but I just started writing and this is what came out of it.

**Thoughts? Reviews? Wishes? If there's a scene you would particularly like to see between Merlin and Elaine you can drop me a line in a review and I might do it, if I like the idea or feel like pleasing you**. C:

Hope you liked it.

~JeanneFate-x


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** so much for more frequent updates. School's been horrible and the holidays were mostly spent behind books. And not ones of the preferable variety. On the other hand, it wasn't all bad – I finally got the courage to send out my college applications.

And I'm updating, so hooray for small miracles. And writer's block sucks major ass, because try as I might, I just couldn't write. Actually I would have been just as satisfied with posting page after page of smut, but that would sort of nip my plot in the bud. Ehwell, I still ended up including some couple time. It's stronger than me.

* * *

**INSPIRATIONAL SONGS:**

"**Hanging By A Moment**" - Lifehouse

"**How Far We've Come**" - Matchbox 20

"**Collide**" - Howie Day"

"**Take Me Away**" - Lifehouse

"**Wake-up Call**" - Maroon5

Although I sort of feel like a hypocrite for posting these songs,

because I spent most of the time writing this

listening to Adam Lambert's "**If I Had You**". Not my usual choice of music, but it killed the

writer's block so I'm not really complaining.

* * *

**I do not own BBC Merlin**, but it would be all kinds of awesome if I could borrow it or something, but I know I would never give it back.

By the way special thanks to **darkness-provails**, **sandradee27**, **Cluelessone96** for the constant reviews and encouragement. You are awesome. (:

**Review?**

**

* * *

**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I think my brain is going to burst, or my eyes will just pop out of their sockets."

Merlin's head sumps from exhaustion and lands face first inside the book he is supposed to be reading.

"I know how that feels," Elaine agrees. The support of her hands has long since given out, and she is half snoozing on the edge of their bench, which is quite an achievement considering the amount of books spread across its surface.

Merlin pushes the useless literature away so he can lean down next to her."There is nothing useful in any of these."

"It does make sense, though," she muses and shifts closer. "You can either learn magic or you are born with it, one doesn't just go buy it on the market. I don't think a spell can grant such abilities."

"Well, he can't have been born with it. Gaius would know about that."

Elaine struggles with her heavy lids and eventually manages to squint at him through one eye.

"This is pointless," she nudges one of the books with her forehead. "It's like searching for a non-existent needle in a haystack."

Sometime through the sleepless night they've spent behind books, she's pulled her hair into a thick, clumsy braid so it wouldn't get in the way. With her face exposed, Merlin has no trouble seeing the dark circles under her eyes.

"You should get some sleep," he suggests, but his words are just as drowsy as hers had been.

Elaine's lips twitch half-heartedly, but she manages to weave some caring amusement into her voice. "So should you."

"I can't," Merlin sighs and forces himself into a sitting position. "I have to find a cure before it's too late."

"No," she corrects gently, straightening up, "_we_ have to find a cure."

She reaches for a book all the way across the table and pulls it closer. "And who knows, maybe this one has what we're looking for. It is the only one we haven't checked yet."

"You think so?" Merlin inquires sceptically.

"Mhmmm," Elaine nods, but drifts off when her eyes suddenly flutter closed. Her body relaxes in slumber, and she sways back and forth, before slumping directly into his chest. Without having to think about it, Merlin's arms curl around her middle to steady her. His hold is gentle, but the light collision still wakes her up. She blinks up at him sleepily, and offers him a small smile.

"Oops," she mumbles apologetically, really not feeling sorry at all – he feels wonderful to lean against.

Merlin's eyes are slightly wide and his cheeks feel a little warm, but his lips still twitch upwards. "It's fine... well it's more than fine, actually."

"Good," Elaine's smile widens and she snuggles closer, shifting so he can hold her better. "Because I don't intend on moving."

She looks at him from under her eyelashes, violet orbs meeting blue and they both lean in, drawn together like moths to a flame. They stay in that very same position for what might have been a fleeting eternity, surrounded by enormous piles of books and comfortable silence. Elaine flexes her hands to rest them on his shoulders, then gently rubs the nape of his neck with the tips of her fingers.

Merlin's eyes flutter and he breathes out a soft little sigh, because his back is killing him from having sat still for so long, and her touch is just what his aching muscles need.

"Better?" she murmurs and increases the pressure of her hands.

"Mhm" he hums, not trusting his voice.

Elaine lets out a fond little laugh and her eyes sparkle with mischief. "Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"If you are planning on kissing me, please do so before you fall asleep."

There's a light, dreamy buzz in her voice that makes the nerves in Merlin's spine tingle. He grins and leans in to rest his forehead to hers, while one of his hands cups her cheek. It's not the first time their attention has shifted from reading to more pleasant tasks at hand, and they have grown quite comfortable with each other. Merlin finds he almost misses the blush that used to stain her cheeks at his proximity.

"I might be."

Elaine's eyes narrow a playful notch. "Might?"

Merlin's grin widens into a toothy smile, then he chastely pecks her lips.

"Merlin," she neither bothers to open her eyes nor mask the exasperation in her voice.

Feeling smug, he brushes his lips against her cheek, then hums questionably. "Mhm?"

"Let's try that again."

She grabs the lapels of Merlin jacket and crashes her lips to his, before he can even get a word out. He lets out a little sound of surprise, but it is muffled by her lips, then his hand tightens around her cheek, and he responds to the kiss eagerly. Elaine mewls in quiet approval and releases her hold on his jacket, then threads her fingers into his jet hair, in favour of deepening the kiss. Her nails scrape lightly across his scalp, and the sensation causes a quiet groan to rumble in Merlin's throat.

He brushes his thumb across her cheek affectionately, making Elaine smile against his lips. She tilts her head and lightly parts her lips, while Merlin's somehow shifted her into his lap. He briefly considers how fortunate they are that Elaine is partial to trousers – there is no way they could assume such a position, were she wearing a skirt – but once her torso is flush against his, thinking becomes an unneeded distraction. He catches her lower lip between his teeth, giving it a light nibble, and Elaine unconsciously tugs at his hair. Merlin doesn't mind the sting, because it is oddly exciting, and feeling encouraged he runs the tip of his tongue over her lip.

She grants him access to her mouth, and nearly crawls out of her skin, when he traces his tongue across her teeth then the roof of her mouth. A surge of scorching heat shoots through Elaine at his teasing, and she struggles to bite back a tiny moan. Unable to stand his delicious torture, she presses against him and entwines her tongue with his. She shifts in his lap until her knees are encasing his thighs, and uses one hand to guide his head up, so she no longer has to stretch upwards. She finds she rather likes this new, slightly dominant position, and so does Merlin, if his quiet gasp is any indication.

Only after the need for oxygen becomes too great to ignore, Merlin gradually softens the kiss. Not wanting to pull away from her, he rains gentle little kisses along the corner of her lips and the curve of her jaw.

Too wrapped up in each other, they completely fail to acknowledge the new presence in the room, even as it makes itself known with a deliberate cough.

"Oi!"

They both flinch at the sound of Gaius' voice and turn towards the door to face him.

"Judging by your," the physician makes a brief pause in search of an appropriate word, "actions, you've obviously found an answer to the king's sickness?"

Both Gaius' set yaw and the reprimanding tone of voice contradict the statement, making Merlin and Elaine look away uncomfortably.

The physician's eyebrows arch, "Well?"

Merlin clears his throat, his face flushing red, not so much from being caught slacking off – that's happened before – but because his mentor has most likely seen much more than Merlin would ever want him to see, never mind Elaine's legs are still on either side of his lap. She's hidden her face into his red neckerchief, and its colour – he can't help but notice – matches that of her cheeks perfectly.

"We sort of … haven't yet," he utters evasively, "but we will."

Merlin's expression perks up after his promise, but Gaius remains unimpressed.

"By reading it off each other's lips?"

Elaine slips off Merlin's lap with her head hung low, face crimson from her hairline to the collar of her shirt. "S-sorry, Gaius."

She seems so distressed, the old physician begins to regrets his rash choice of words.

"It's alright, my dear," he sighs and his stern expression relaxes. "Perhaps I've been a little harsh, after all, love is not something you should apologise for."

Merlin can feel his own cheeks growing hotter at the mention of love, but he cannot help glancing at Elaine from the corner of his eye. As soon as he meets her gaze, they both look away shyly. They might have gotten quite used to expressing their feelings for each other through physical contact, but they never put them to words.

Unfortunately this is neither the place nor the time for such matters.

"We checked all the books," Merlin says to beak the awkward silence, "but none of them even came close to describing Uther's symptoms."

"It's true," Elaine chimes in, glad their conversation has changed course.

"How is he doing?"

Gaius does not answer Merlin's question immediately. He rests his bag down on one of the tables, before sitting down. "The draught I gave him has calmed him down. He is asleep and let's hope when he wakes up, we will know what is ailing him."

"But that's the problem, Gaius, we won't know what's wrong with him. We've looked through all these books and found a whole lot of nothing," Elaine bites her lip worriedly. "Are there any more books we could use?"

The physician smoothly avoids her questioning gaze by flipping through a few pages of a thick spell book. "I am afraid not."

"Come on, there has to be something," Merlin presses, standing up and pacing a few lengths of the bench. "What about the old Archives of The Great Purge?"

"Uther kept record of The Great Purge?" Elaine repeats, her tone as cold as it is surprised.

"Of course he did," she mumbles after the two men look away silently. Elaine sighs and decides to let it go, because saving Camelot is more important than how she feels about Uther Pendragon's sins. "Can we see them?"

Gaius' face darkens and he sets down his magnifying glass. "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Merlin demands. "Geoffrey won't mind us looking into them, if we say it is to help the king."

"The Archive is something you should stay away from, Merlin, have I made myself clear?"

"But _why_?" the warlock insists and Elaine joins him in the question.

Gaius looks at them through his spectacles. "Do you really think an ailment such as this, was conjured by good magic? There is knowledge far darker than the two of you can comprehend stored away in that Archive, and I want you to have nothing to do with it."

"So you're saying we should just let Uther die?" Merlin bursts.

"No, Merlin, I am saying there are other ways of getting the answers we need," Gaius explains, struggling with his temper. "Dark magic possesses an allure nearly impossible to resist. You are still too young and inexperienced to meddle with its power, it has corrupted more powerful sorcerers before."

"What can we do then?" Elaine rubs her eye, a little peevish from lack of sleep.

"There _is_ someone with more knowledge than any of the books stored in the Archive," Gaius points out suggestively, eyeing Merlin from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, right," Merlin's face brightens with realisation. "I'll go ask tonight."

"Why tonight? Can we afford to wait that long? And who is it you're going to ask?" The questions topple off Elaine's tongue before she can stop them, or ask herself whether she truly wants to know the answers.

If Gaius or Merlin wanted to explain, they do not get the chance to, due to a series of soft knocks coming from the door. Seconds later, Guinevere's head pokes into the room.

"Gwen, is something wrong with the king?" Gaius demands as soon as he lays eyes on her.

The servant girl shakes her head. "No, the King's still resting. Morgana is with him."

If Gwen notices the trio exchange a worried look, she does not comment on it. "Arthur sent me, actually. He wants a word with Elaine."

"With me?" the violet eyed mage asks, surprised. "Whatever for?"

"He didn't say. But I don't think it's anything bad."

"Oh," Elaine nods. "Alright then."

"I'll come with you," Merlin offers immediately and takes a step closer.

"Well," Gwen bites her lip, hesitating. "Arthur said it was a private."

"I'm his servant," he justifies, casting a protective glance at Elaine. "Arthur won't mind."

Guinevere looks uncomfortable, but says nothing.

"He distinctively told you to not let me come with you, didn't he?" Merlin guesses cynically.

Gwen nods. "He did."

The warlock huffs and mumbles something sounding suspiciously like '_Dollop-head_' under his breath.

"Don't worry, Merlin," Elaine soothes, but her voice shakes with concealed laughter. "I'll fill you in when I return."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Despite having claimed her audience with the prince would be no big deal, Elaine feels a little jittery once she finds herself seated in front of him. Although she must admit Arthur does not look half as intimidating as he did when he saved her from imprisonment, his silent aura of authority still makes her wary.

The prince clears his throat and Elaine looks up to meet his eyes.

"I apologise, if the time is inconvenient," Arthur breaks the ice, motioning vaguely at the dark sky outside. There are yet no signs of sunrise on the horizon, but Elaine is aware of the early morning hours. She focuses on the dark circles under the prince's eyes and the deep scowl etched into his brow. "But I'm afraid this cannot wait. I've already delayed it long enough for obvious reasons."

"If anyone can be trusted to find the cure for the King's condition, it's Gaius," Elaine attempts to placate quietly.

Arthur tries to massage an obvious headache away. "I know, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Elaine nods once, to show she is listening, and although Arthur does not seem very threatening, her laced fingers still tighten in her lap.

"During these recent events it has come to my attention that both Gaius and my manservant think you are worthy of their trust," the prince begins. His eyes are focused on Elaine's face as if he searching for something, without knowing what it is he is looking for. "They are both members of the royal household, and their opinion is valuable to me. Although if you dare repeat a word of what I've just said to Merlin, the consequences will be dire."

Arthur's lips twitch in the corners, but the smile never reaches his eyes. Despite his sullen expression, Elaine greatly admires the prince's attempt at lightening the mood.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Sire," she all but sings, like she is taking a solemn oath.

Arthur groans. "You are going to tell him the second you see him, aren't you?"

"Probably," Elaine admits, unabashed.

Arthur's eyes roll in their sockets. "You know, _Elaine_. There are cases where honesty is not the best policy."

"You're saying I should lie to the future king of Camelot?" she inquires with an innocent smile.

Arthur crosses his arms over his chest. "No, but you should follow his orders, or he might consider reinstating you as Lady Magnolia's maid."

The half-hearted threat is enough to make Elaine shudder. "I'm sorry, Sire. You just looked like you needed cheering up."

"My father is sick, and the court physician has no idea what could be wrong with him. I can safely say cheering up is a little low on my list of priorities."

Arthur's voice is nearly void of emotion, but she can still detect a hint of despair. She can't help but feel sympathy for the prince, because although Uther Pendragon has done more bad than good during his reign, he does love his son. No matter how much hatred she feels towards the King, she harbours no such emotions towards the prince, and Elaine knows Arthur does not deserve to lose his father.

"This is not a time for giving up, Sire," she keeps her voice calm but firm, staring straight into his eyes in the hopes it will enhance her conviction.

Arthur remains silent for a longer while, struggling to hold her gaze. The violet hue he has only just noticed, is in sharp contrast with her pale face, and the intensity of her eyes is unsettling. He gets a strong sense of deja vu, because her matter or speech bears a striking resemblance to the way Merlin sometimes talks to him right before a war, or when he thinks the prince is about to do something stupid.

Arthur sighs and decides to shrug off the resemblance as inconsequential. His prattling manservant is probably just rubbing off on her.

"No," he acknowledges quietly and although he will never admit it, is glad for her words of encouragement. "Word of my father's illness has spread among the people like wildfire. Luckily, the only ones to see the severity of his condition were my knights, who are sworn to secrecy by the Code."

Elaine has no trouble understanding where the prince is going with this.

"And I am not a knight of Camelot."

"Exactly," Arthur continues. "As I said, if Merlin and Gaius trust you, I am prepared to do the same. However, if you were to ever reveal anything that's happened in the King's chambers, I will be forced to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I understand," Elaine nods, her lips twitching regardless to what the prince has just said. "Is that all?"

"Yes, you can go," Arthur says, but then he notices her amused expression.

"Is something funny?" he demands, an eyebrow twitching irritably.

Elaine grins despite herself, striding towards the door leading out of his chambers. "It's nothing, Sire. This was merely the most civil threat I have ever received."

"Do you get threatened often?" the disbelieving tone in Arthur's voice is more obvious than he intended it to be.

To his surprise, she chuckles.

Elaine pivots on his heel, already half way through the door. "I think I shall keep that my little secret."

For the hell of him, Arthur cannot decipher whether she is teasing or serious. He is eventually forced to pick the first, because really, why would anyone threaten _her_? Except maybe Lady Magnolia, but the old bad would threaten a rock, if the mood were to strike her.

"Sire," Elaine bows her head for a second or two, then the doors close behind her before the baffled prince can truly gather his wits.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"You're taking me to see a _dragon_?" Elaine whisper-screams, loud enough for her voice to echo through the night. She is starting to think her thirst for knowledge is not as good a feature as she might have thought.

"Shh," Merlin shushes softly, stopping in his tracks and looking around suspiciously. "We have to be careful."

"And going to see a dragon is considered safe?" her eyebrow arches sceptically.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you," he assures her with a confident smile.

Elaine's violet tinted irises pierce him with a light glare. "Oh wonderful, so it's a _male_ dragon."

"His name's Kilgaharrah."

"The Great Dragon who nearly razed Camelot to the ground?"

"Yep," Merlin says, thinking he perhaps should have left that piece of information out.

"The one Arthur killed?"

"Uhm.. it wasn't quite like that~" he trails off.

"Obviously," Elaine grumbles before she can stop herself, and regrets it the second she sees his face fall.

"Oh, Gods, I'm horrible, aren't I? You were looking forward to doing this with me, and I've completely ruined it."

"Don't say that," Merlin hastens. "You're not horrible, far from it. And it's no big deal."

"Merlin, you don't have to accommodate me, it was important to you," she gives his hand a gentle squeeze. "And I do enjoy spending time with you, it's the dragon part that has me a little squeamish."

Merlin can't help but feel a slightly baffled. "I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to you, didn't I?"

"You did," she agrees with a flattered smile. "And it's not that, it's just... witches and dragons don't get along well."

He cocks his head to the side, lips pursed as he ponders her words. "Why is that?"

"Well," she drawls to ignore the urge to kiss him. "There are no Dragon Ladies around. That in itself is a hint, but the dispute between dragons and witches is of different origin."

"What do you mean?" he inquires.

"When I was little, my mother used to tell me stories, which I later found out were bits and pieces of our history and the teachings of the Old Religion." Elaine explains. "The tale goes that centuries ago lived a powerful Dragon Lord, respected and loved by the people and held in high regard by the dragon race. As fate would have it, he fell in love with a sorceress, whose power and beauty were equal to none."

"It's sort of ironic how it always comes down to the love of a woman, isn't it?" She runs her fingers through her hair and shakes it out, striking a playfully seductive pose. As she continues the story, however, her face darkens.

"Many warned the Dragon Lord of her selfishness and evil, but he refused to listen. He pursued her, and not long after, they were wed. Everything seemed perfect, and when word got out the sorceress was with child, there was nothing that could stand in the way of the couple's happiness. Unfortunately, after the child had been born, it became clear that when she said '_Till death do us part_' the witch had actually been setting a goal.

"Greedy to get her hands on the Dragon Lord's magic, the witch spiked her husband's drink, and killed him in his sleep. That way her son inherited the Gift, and she could mould him into a weapon that had no choice but bow to her will. The dragons were enraged by the witch's sins, but could do nothing to stop her, for she had the protection of a Dragon Lord. So they vowed to never again aid a witch."

"Isn't that sort of harsh?" Merlin asks after she falls quiet. "I know what the sorceress did was wrong, but that doesn't mean all witches are bad."

Elaine shrugs, unsure. "I don't know. I would rather not know how a dragon's mind works. I've heard it can give you quite a headache."

"You have no idea," the warlock groans. "Usually they leave you with more questions than answers."

"Sounds fun," she notes sarcastically.

They continue walking in silence until the forest around them starts thinning and they reach a vast meadow, at the very heart of Camelot's forests. Elaine, who has half expected to find a dragon leaping at them as soon as they set foot onto the grass, is a little disappointed to find the clearing empty. Then she remembers she is in Camelot, where specimens of the magical variety are scarce. Of course the only surviving dragon would hide as far away from Uther's kingdom as possible, which brings her to very logical question.

"Er, Merlin, how are you going to persuade a dragon to come to talk to us?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

There have been but a few times in her life that Elaine has been rendered speechless with awe, the majority of which have occurred since she's met Merlin. Witnessing him call forth the last existing dragon, is one of them.

She can only stand there, lips parted in adoration, watching Merlin chant at the cloudless sky above them. His voice is booming and deep and is seems as though their surroundings are resonating with it. It is almost like she is seeing him for the first time, and he is magnificent – and a little frightening. She has sensed the power of his magic before, but never to this extent. It makes her abilities look like cheap jester's tricks.

Never the less, the magic within her stirs to life, humming under her skin in response to his, and it feels wonderful.

Lost in the pleasurable buzz of magic, she doesn't notice Merlin's stopped talking and caught her staring.

"What?" he grins, looking extremely smug.

Elaine shakes her head to break through her lovely stupor, and opens her mouth to answer, but a sudden gust of wind hits her before she can come up with a saucy reply. She glances up, trying to figure out which direction the wind came from, only to catch sight of a winged, scaly beast hovering above them.

"_Oh Gods_," she breathes and takes a step back.

The ground quakes under the dragon's claws as he lands before them, yellow eyes glowing through the night.

"To what do I owe the pleasure this time, young warlock?" the Great Dragon asks, the corner of his mouth twisting into what looks like an exasperated smile.

"I need your help," Merlin says, squinting his eyes.

Kilgaharrah's booming laugh echoes through the clearing. "You always claim to, but never put my advice to good use."

"Please, I don't have time for this;" the warlock answers with an irritated edge in his voice.

"No, I suppose you don't."

Elaine, completely overwhelmed by the sight of the dragon and the nearly casual banter between him and Merlin, takes a mesmerized step forward. As she shifts her weight, a twig snaps under her feet.

Kilgharrah's sharp eyes glide towards her, and Elaine finds herself shaking in her boots. She wishes she hadn't let go of Merlin's hand earlier, because it would have offered her comfort under the beast's piercing gaze.

"I see now why you lack time," the dragon comments smugly. His eyes remain levelled with hers, and Elaine swallows thickly. Although her heart is trying to beat a way out of her chest, she refuses to break eye contact and come over as a coward. After what feels like an eternity, Kilgaharrah suddenly throws his head back and laughs. "And to think I've once thought you small of size compared to your destiny, young warlock."

His comment strikes a nerve, spiking Elaine's temper.

"You're making fun of my height?" she demands hotly, balling her fists.

"Ah," the dragon now chuckles. "You, little witch, may have been born of water, but there is fire inside of you."

"What are you talking about?" Elaine shouts to be heard over Kilgaharrah's laughter. "I wasn't born of water, nor is there a fire in me. Look, if you could just help us~"

"It is your reality, certainly, to see as you wish," the beast interrupts her. "But you will not be able to deny the truth for long, it is written in your eyes."

"My eyes? What does that even mean?"

"It means, little witch~"

"Stop calling her that," Merlin snaps, suddenly by Elaine's side. His fingers lace with hers firmly, and Elaine is so grateful for his intervention she could kiss him. The way the Great Dragon keeps saying the words, sounds like she is something evil or dirty.

"It means, little witch," Kilgaharrah repeats just to spite him, "that like the water is bound to the push and pull of the Moon, your destiny is forever bound to the entity that left its mark in your eyes."

"You might as well have told her nothing!" Merlin groans angrily. "Why must you always talk in riddles?"

"Because, Merlin, some secrets are not mine to tell," the dragon explains like they have been talking of the weather. "Now what is it you wished to ask me?"

"Forget it, I should just go, you never say anything helpful anyway."

"If that is what you wish to do," Kilgaharrah acknowledges. He crouches down and spreads his wings, as if ready to take flight.

"Wait!" Elaine and Merlin demand simultaneously.

"So you do want my help," the dragon states.

"Uther is sick, he might have been poisoned, but it's obviously the work of a sorcerer. We couldn't find a cure~"

"Then you should rejoice."

Merlin's teeth grit. "That's not all."

"He's used magic."

Elaine's words are followed by a few seconds of deafening silence, then Kilgaharrah glances at her from the corner of his eye. "It is not the first time Uther's gone against his own laws to save his skin."

"You don't understand," Merlin exclaims. "He was delirious, it was like he'd fallen in a trance. He didn't try using magic to heal himself, he used it to shatter every glass surface in his chambers."

"There is no spell that can grant one magical powers. If what you say is true, then the enchantment Uther is under has only just begun to take effect. Once before I have warned you of the evil residing at the very heart of Camelot," the Great Dragon sneers, a puff of smoke escaping between his teeth, "but you refuse you heed my words."

"You believe Morgana is behind this?" Elaine questions before Merlin can respond.

"The witch does not have the power to wield such powerful magic, but she is in league with one who can."

"Morgause," Merlin breathes, his words a statement not a question.

The dragon nods. "It is possible."

"What can I do? How do I stop this?"

"You cannot," Kilgaharrah declares. "The only explanation for the magic is that Uther has become a vessel for a spell."

"No," Merlin's voice rises. "No! I know where you're going with this. You made me hurt someone I cared about once, I will never repeat that mistake again."

"You may not need to kill Uther, although it would be the preferable option." The dragon shows no signs of being affected by Merlin's outburst, if anything he merely seems entertained. "Sometimes more than one vessel is needed to withhold an enchantment. If you wish to save Camelot, find the second vessel and destroy it."

"How do we do that? It could be anyone!"

The dragon ignores Elaine's question and suddenly spreads his wings. He casts one last glance towards the Dragon Lord and his companion, then takes flight with one powerful leap.

"Wait!" Merlin cries, but it is already too late. The dragon has disappeared on the horizon.

* * *

**A/N**: The Great Dragon scene was a pain in the ass to write. And I think I pretty much failed, but I'm too fed up with his cryptic ways to go and fix this part again.

**By the way, I keep getting alerts of subscriptions and favourites, but no reviews. I'm really glad you like my story enough to follow it, and am grateful for every fave, but really it's a annoying to get no feedback. You obviously liked it if you added it... unless you get a kick out of reading stuff you think is bad. **

**Anyway, if you found the time to read this and click the fave/subscribe button, leave me a review. I like to know my readers' opinions. **

Thanks again to the constant reviewers (listen in the above author's note), you're amazing.

Until next time,

**~JeanneFate-x**

P.S.: Thank you for reading. **Suggestions/amendments?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note**: I'm so awesome that I nearly broke my finger playing basketball, and spent a day typing one goddamn page. I'll try not be such a klutz any more for the sake of this story. Lady Magnolia is back and causing trouble, so beware. Just though I'd give you some warning.

Anyway I'll stop prattling, because there is really not much to say about this chapter. It speaks for itself.

**INSPIRATIONAL SONGS**:

"**First Time**" - Lifehouse

"**Fucking Perfect**" - Pink

"**All Fall Down**" - One Republic

"**Nothing Else Matters**" - Metalica

"**Underneath Your Clothes**" - Shakira

"Some really cool song I don't know the title of" - Chillout Moods CD

**Lifehouse's songs**

**I do not own BBC Merlin**, because I am not awesome enough. I'm just a fan whose guilty pleasures include watching the show, writing, **watching Colin Morgan and Bradley James sing "You Are The Voice"** and chocolate. But that last one is a female genetic predisposition, I think.

Enjoy.

This chapter, apart from my injured hand, was **sponsored by the flu**. At least some good came out of being sick.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I have legs, you know," Elaine mumbles.

Merlin does know. His hands are curled under her knees to keep her hoisted on his back, after all.

He chuckles, ignoring the pleasant tingling sensation her breath leaves on the nape of his neck. "And they were doing all they could to acquaint you with the ground."

She huffs lightly. "No, they weren't."

"So you tripped for your own amusement, then?" Merlin's lips twitch teasingly.

"I think Arthur was right about you and comedy," Elaine grumbles, then drops a loving kiss to his collar bone.

Merlin can feel himself shiver all the way to his toes.

"You were dead on your feet," he reasons, his voice a little breathless. "I wasn't going to let you walk all the way back to Camelot."

"No, you weren't," she agrees, but there is a smile on her lips. She leans down and rests her head on his shoulder. Regardless to their little banter, she enjoys being pressed against his warm back and the light sway of his strut.

The sound of his even breathing is slowly lulling Elaine to much needed sleep, but she fights against her heavy lids. "What do you think... about what the dragon said?"

Merlin slows his pace, his smile turning into a light frown. "I don't like it. No matter what Uther or anyone else has done, people shouldn't be used like this."

"The second vessel?" Elaine guesses.

He nods. "I don't know where in my destiny the dragon has read the word mercenary."

"Don't say that!" she says, perhaps sharper than she intended to. "Nobody can make you do anything you do not want to do, Merlin. There are always choices."

"I might not have that privilege," he mutters under his breath. "What if it's the only way to save Camelot and Arthur?"

He hesitates for a second or two, before adding in a softer tone. "And you?"

Elaine's heart skips a beat.

"Merlin," she whispers, squeezing his shoulders soothingly. "We don't even know what the spell does. Perhaps there is more than one way to save Camelot, a way that does not involve any casualties."

"You really think so?" he asks. Although there is little hope of her comforting words coming true, he naively wants to believe them.

"I do," she says and brushes her lips across the dimple in his cheek. "But let's focus on finding the second vessel first, we'll cross other bridges when we come to them."

"Where do we start with that?"

"Hm," she drawls, resting her chin onto his shoulder, so their heads are side by side. "When Uther was enchanted, he had a pretty scary reaction, so I guess we could look for people who've come down with strange illnesses."

"That's brilliant!" Merlin beams, surprising Elaine with suddenly claiming her lips in a quick kiss.

"I aim to please," she chuckles softly, her lips tingling.

She can see his lips twist into a playful smirk from the corner of her eye.

"Well, in that case~" he trails off rather suggestively, then turns his head to the side. His breath tickles Elaine's cheeks and he's kissing her again. It's slow and nearly chaste, yet they savour every second of it. She can feel the spark of something deeper hidden right under the surface; a seemingly innocent smoulder, but Elaine is well aware of it's true potential.

Much too soon for her liking, he pulls away. Although he could never tire of kissing her, his neck does not particularly appreciate the strain of its tilted position. Despite the cramping feeling in his cervical vertebrae, seeing Elaine's fluttering eyelids and puffy lips tugs Merlin's lips into a satisfied smirk.

Once she finally breaks out of her haze, she arches an eyebrow in feigned irritation. "You really needn't look so smug, Merlin."

"Smug? I'm not smug. Where'd you get that idea?" he grins, completely unabashed.

She chuckles. "I can see it in your eyes."

Although she meant to tease, her words unintentionally trigger a memory of what the dragon had hinted at, and Merlin's forehead wrinkles.

"What have I said now?"

"Hm?"

"Really, Merlin, I can almost _see_ the gears in your head turning," Elaine says, grazing her teeth over her lower lip.

"Are you worried?" he asks, catching her off guard. "About what the dragon said to you?"

She really hasn't given it much thought, having been too tired to want to contemplate it, but also because the dragon's words have been so cryptic and vague.

"I don't know what to think," she sighs softly. "Kilgaharrah didn't really give me much to go by."

"He said something of water and fire," Merlin offers, although knowing the reference could mean a thousand different things.

"I don't know about water, but he could have been talking about my temper, when he mentioned fire," Elaine comments, wavering between being amused and self-conscious.

"You have a temper?"

"Not that you yet know of," she informs him with a little smile, then sighs. "Too bad guessing won't bring us any closer to deciphering the dragon's words."

"What I don't understand is why Kilgaharrah hinted at something important, then suddenly decided it was not his secret to share," Merlin thinks aloud.

Elaine shrugs her shoulders as much as she can while still having her arms wrapped around his neck. "Was he as cryptic when he told you about your destiny?"

He shakes his head. "No, he told me more than I wanted to know, actually."

"I guess if I'm not meant to know it yet, it's best I don't," she sighs, then leans her head against him again. She does not want to admit it, but she _is_ a little scared. Scared of what may be lying ahead, of not being in control of what's going on around her, but mostly she is afraid of not being with him.

Merlin stops in his tracks. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she mumbles, but her shaking voice betrays her.

"What's wrong?" Merlin presses, wishing he could really look into her eyes, but their current position makes it difficult.

"It's nothing," Elaine assures him quickly. "I think too much sometimes."

"Elaine," he says so softly it sends a tingle down her spine. "You can tell me."

"I just," she mumbles, rubbing at the tears that threaten to cloud her vision, "got a little... scared."

"It's okay to be scared," Merlin tells her in a little whisper. "But you don't have to be. I'll never let anything happen to you."

She hears his words, but the way he says them implies a much deeper meaning. It is something he does not yet have the courage to say aloud, but hopes she will understand, regardless.

She does.

"Merlin, I..." she breathes, her heart pounding in her chest, and a small blush dusting her cheeks.

_I love you._

"... thank you."

Elaine cannot bring herself to say the words. She wants to, more than anything, but they get stuck in her throat. Her eyes are still damp, no longer from fear or hurt. She gently nuzzles the side of his neck, then leaves another quick kiss there. She knows it is not the same as saying what she feels, but for now it is enough.

"You're welcome." She knows from the sound of his voice that Merlin is smiling.

Perfectly content, she gives his shoulders a little affectionate squeeze, and closes her eyes.

She drifts off to sleep not long after.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

She is woken up after what feels like mere seconds, by a series of... knocks? She doesn't care what the repetitive hollow noise is, but she wants it to stop. She rubs at her eyes, hoping the massage will ease the sting, and help her return to a conscious state.

"What's that noise?" she asks, voice groggy and hoarse.

She can feel Merlin shrug his shoulders. "It's coming from upstairs."

She blushes. "Sorry I fell asleep."

He smiles, starting to ascend the stairs leading to Gaius' chambers. "It's alright, I~"

He's interrupted by another set of knocks.

"It's in the middle of the night," Elaine grumbles. "Is there really such dire need for all this noise?"

"Is this the temper you were talking about?"

Merlin's little snicker makes her eyebrow twitch. "Don't you start, Merlin."

"I'm not," he says, but she does not need to see his face, to know there is a goofy smile spread all over it.

Giving up, she rolls her eyes, just as Merlin reaches the top of the stairs.

"I demand you open the door this instant!"

"Oh, no!" Elaine whisper screams into Merlin's ear, but it is too late to make a hasty retreat – they have already been spotted.

Lady Magnolia towers right before Gaius' door, looking impeccably groomed regardless it being the middle of the night. Her face, on the other hand, is set into a frightening grimace.

Merlin gulps.

Elaine wishes she knew how to do a teleportation spell.

"My Lady?" the warlock manages. "Is there s-something you need?"

"Tell me, boy, how does one with no grey-matter even become a prince's servant? Do you honestly believe I'm standing here in the draughty corridor for my own amus-" Magnolia's face snaps towards him, and as she lays eyes on them, she momentarily falls silent.

Instinctively, Elaine cringes and prepares herself for the verbal avalanche.

"This... This is outrageous!" the Lady exclaims so loudly, her voice echoes off the walls long after she has finished speaking. "Indecency, blasphemy!"

Elaine slowly slides her legs out of Merlin's hold to climb off his back, all the while keeping her eyes on the ground. Merlin can feel her shaking at his side, and at first he thinks it to be from fear, then he catches the dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Oh no, you don't understand," he tries to placate, but Lady Magnolia is beyond reason.

"Don't understand?" She asks so sweetly, Merlin feels an ice cold chill run down his spine. "Trust me, I understand perfectly well. You have sullied your, and not to mention the prince's, reputation with your exploiting perverse _relationship._"

Elaine can feel herself flush. Lady Magnolia's degrading words have hit a nerve and she can hardly contain herself. She is shaking with rage and her magic is reacting to her emotions. It swarms under her skin like a million hot needles, making her feel like she will explode, if she does not find an outlet for it.

Her lips move to mutter an enchantment, when the sound of footsteps and Merlin's fingers, slipping soothingly between hers, distract her.

Magnolia, on the other hand, does not let whoever is approaching stop her in her rant. "I should have you ~"

"Is there a problem?" For once, Gaius' constant interruptions could not have come at a better time.

Magnolia stops talking mid-threat, to pierce him with a glare. "Physician!"

"My Lady," Gaius bows his head. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Being present in time of need would be a good start, but it really is impossible to find good help these days," she answers acidly, eyes squinted into tiny creases. "With the time it took you to get here, I could have already been done in by what is ailing me!"

"If only," Elaine mumbles loudly enough for only Merlin to hear.

Unfortunately, his chuckle is not so discrete.

"Is something funny?"

"No, no o-of course not," Merlin stammers under Lady Magnolia's gaze.

"I apologise for his behaviour, My Lady," Gaius smoothly intervenes. "He is known for his occasional mental afflictions."

"Mental affliction?" Elaine repeats questionably into Merlin's ear.

He blushes to the tips of his ears. "Long story."

"I do not care if he can fly with those ears of his his, physician, I shall not be mocked again!" Magnolia cries so loudly they all flinch.

"Certainly," Gaius bows a second time. "I am sorry for all the trouble you have been through on our behalf."

She huffs. "I will believe that when hell freezes over."

"I am afraid I cannot help you there, My Lady," the court physician replies. "But I can heal what ails you, if you tell me what it is."

"I've trouble sleeping, why else would I be standing here in the middle of the night, at risk of catching a cold?" Magnolia hisses like it is the most obvious thing.

"I see," Gaius drawls. "In that case, why don't you return to your chambers and rest. I will prepare a sleeping draught and you can send your maid to pick it up."

He would have best remained silent.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, physician. Uther may think you of great value, but I have no such weakness," Lady Magnolia sneers. "And if you think I am going to entrust Felicity with any kind of medicine, then _you_ might be the one with a mental affliction."

She pauses for a few seconds, either for impact or to come up with more insults.

"To think that I would let such an incompetent, in-"

Her lips twitch awkwardly, and she is forced to clear her throat.

"-incorigible, clumsy..."

She rubs her collarbone awkwardly.

"Are you alright?" Gaius asks, stepping closer.

She seems to snap out of it. "Of course I am alright. Do I look-"

This time, she clutches at her chest.

"Is her corset too tight?" Elaine asks sarcastically, but there is a notch of worry in her voice that she tries to hide. Involuntarily, she takes a step forward, Merlin in tow.

"My Lady-"

Before Gaius can finish his sentence, Lady Magnolia gasps for air, like a fish cast out of water. She starts shaking, trying to draw a breath into her lungs, but all she can manage are hoarse wheezes.

"I... I..."

In an abrupt coughing fit, eyes panicky glancing from side to side, Magnolia sags to the ground, her head hitting the cold stone floor with an ungraceful thud.

"That's no corset."

"Instead of your witty remarks, Merlin, help me get her inside," Gaius commands, unlocking the door and striding directly to his medical equipment.

It takes Merlin and Elaine's combined strength to drag Magnolia's motionless body inside and onto Gaius' table.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Merlin pants and straightens up, watching Gaius shake a vile of lavender coloured liquid in his hand.

"I don't know, Merlin," the physician answers. "I haven't had the chance to examine her yet."

"Do you think she's faking it to get us in trouble?" Elaine asks, tapping her fingers across the tabletop, next to where Lady Magnolia's lying. Without really registering what she's doing, she presses her index and middle finger against the unconscious woman's neck. Feeling nothing, she shifts her hand, hoping the change of position will help her find the pulse.

Elaine waits for a few moment, her heart thumping unevenly in her chest, then her hand falls off Magnolia's neck.

"Oh Gods," she breathes, her mouth so dry she can hardly hear herself talk.

Lady Magnolia's heart is not beating.

Elaine stumbles backwards, feeling dizzy and nauseated. She hits a chair, knocking it over, but she hardly even registers the noise.

Gaius and Merlin do.

"Elaine?" the warlock asks, concern wrinkling his forehead.

"Her..." she tries, holding on to the edge of the nearest table for support, until Merlin's arms wrap around her to steady her.

"What's wrong?" Merlin studies her face, gently rubbing her shaking shoulders.

"Her heart..." Elaine struggles. "Oh, Gods, her heart's not beating."

"Are you sure?" Gaius is at Magnolia's side with speed men his age are thought to have lost decades back.

Elaine breaks away from Merlin's arms to join the physician. "I... I felt nothing, I'm sure of it."

Gaius leans down, to listen to Magnolia's breathing, his hand venturing towards her neck, feeling for a pulse.

Magnolia's eyes suddenly flash open, hand wrapping around his wrist. "Unhand me at once, you brute!"

Elaine's already pale complexion turns sickly green.

Her head is spinning and she feels like the floor is slowly splitting underneath the soles of her feet. Lady Magnolia cannot be awake, because she doesn't have a heartbeat. She was dead, she wasn't even breathing. She couldn't just wake up, that was impossible. Neither was the Lady's state caused by magic, both she and Merlin would have sensed it.

"If you scream one more time, Elise, I will have you hanged, do you understand me?"

Elaine cannot remember having screamed, she does not even remember moving, yet she is on the other side of the room, having somehow freed herself from Merlin's arms. Her vision is blurry and she finds it hard to breathe. Merlin is at her side again before she can even comprehend he's moved, and he is saying something, shouting probably, by the desperate look on his face. Elaine is beyond taking anything that's happening in. All she knows is Lady Magnolia should not be talking, neither should she be getting up and storming out of Gaius' chambers.

No, she should be dead.

With a little whimper, Elaine collapses to the floor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Here," Merlin says softly, handing Elaine a cup full of a calming concoction Gaius has made for her.

"Thank you," she mumbles gratefully, taking a careful slip of the steaming liquid, while Merlin sits down next to her, and opens his arms in invitation.

"How are you feeling?" he asks after she snuggles into his embrace, and he drapes his blanket around her shoulders. "You're still shaking."

She smiles soothingly at the concern in his voice. "This helps."

He pulls her closer, then rubs her shoulders. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Thanks to you and Gaius," she leans up so he can give her a light kiss. She closes her eyes, enjoying his warmth, because the horrible cold she felt during her panic attack is still lingering on her skin.

"You believe me, don't you? That her heart did stop?" she asks after a few seconds of silence.

"It can't have been magic," Merlin ponders, unsure as to what to say. "But it wasn't normal either, although Gaius thinks she just swooned."

The cup in Elaine's hands stills half way to her lips. "What if it was?"

"What do you mean?"

She turns around to stare into his eyes. "What if it was magic? Lady Magnolia might not be casting spells and cracking windows, but I swear, her heart did stop. Then, a second later, she was screaming bloody murder."

Merlin's eyes light up with realization. "You think she's the second vessel?"

She takes a long sip of her drink. "_If_ she is, how do we prove it?"

"We'll have to keep an eye on her."

"How do we do that?" Elaine asks. "She'll have our guts if we as much as walk by her chambers."

"Hmm," he drawls with a smirk, kissing her temple. "I'll have to be very sneaky, then."

She arches an eyebrow. "You?"

"There is no way I am letting you run errands today." Merlin says in a serious tone.

"That's sweet," Elaine's lips tug into a smile. "But you do know I have better chances at surviving if shot, stabbed or otherwise injured."

He grins. "Magnolia won't bother with arrows. She'll probably just have our heads chopped off."

Elaine snorts, despite his attempt at a joke is likely not far from the truth. "Well, we have even chances there."

"Please," he looks deep into her eyes, "get some rest. I know you're exhausted."

"No more than y-umh~" she tries to protest, but he stops her with a kiss.

"Alright," Elaine gives in after he pulls back. "But promise me you'll be careful."

His smile turns into a playful, toothy grin. "When am I not?"

"That was a rhetorical question, right?" she asks, already missing the warmth of his hands, as he pulls away and heads for the door.

"I will be back soon," he promises, still smiling, but she can see a shadow of worry flicker in his eyes.

"There will be hell to pay if you aren't," she informs him with the best smile she can manage.

Merlin chuckles. "It's good to know at least someone would avenge my death."

Although he means it to be a joke, Elaine still feels an ice cold chill race down her spine. Before she knows what she is doing, she strides across the room and pulls him into one last kiss. Her lips linger on his perhaps a few seconds longer than she intended to, then she pulls back.

"Come on, go."

She knows he is not in any real danger yet, but she cannot help feeling uneasy after he leaves. Heaving a sigh, she heads back to his bed, wrapping his blanket tighter around her. The shivers have returned and although she's promised, Elaine knows she will not rest until Merlin's returned.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When Merlin drags his tired self back home, he is very close to believing the people of Camelot are simply mean. Either that, or their only pleasure in life comes from pelting people, including but not limited to... well – mostly – him, with fruit. And turnips, which is downright unfair.

With a loud groan of pain, he tries to stretch his stiff, aching shoulders, making a face at the smell of rotten produce clinging to his shirt and hair. He pushes the door open and looks around the room, hoping to find it empty. He really could do without Gaius' good natured mocking, and the last thing he wants, is Elaine seeing him looking like a pile of compost.

"Gaius's gone to make his last rounds for the night, then he'll see to it that Uther gets his sleeping potion-" Elaine, curled up next to the fire with a thick spell book in her lap, stops mid sentence as soon as she lays eyes on him. "What happened?"

Merlin's blush overpowers the shade of tomato on his face.

I got... caught in a very," he clears his throat, awkwardly searching for the right word, "_precarious_ position."

"A position that landed you in the stocks?" she asks, standing up and tilting her head to the side in confusion.

If possible, Merlin's face grows redder. "It's nothing."

He quickly walks to the nearest bowl he can find, and fills it with water.

She tries to keep her lips from twitching, because he is obviously feeling very uncomfortable. "It can't be that bad."

"Yes," he says, lifting his head from the bowl where he is washing his face and hair. "Yes it can."

Elaine walks over, sitting down across from him. "Merlin?"

He continues scrubbing everything he can reach. "I got caught spying on Lady Magnolia."

"That much is obvious," she nods and reaches out to remove a piece of celery stuck in his hair.

"Thank you," he mumbles, then takes a deep breath unable to look at her. "Well... Magnolia's door was ajar and I was... peeking through the crack."

She has to chuckle. The mental image is stronger than her self-control. "That sounds like a Peeping Tom situation."

Merlin nearly knocks his head against the bowl.

Elaine gasps, unsure as to laugh or be appalled. "_Was_ is a Peeping Tom situation?"

"It wasn't!" he straightens his back like a lance, taking several paces back. "I mean, it seemed that way, but I didn't see anything, I swear. Thank Goodness for that, too. I mean... imagine! Actually it's best you don't, I-"

"Merlin?" Elaine's eyebrows are nearly lost in her hairline. "A coherent explanation would be nice."

He stops mid pace and turns around to face a wall. "I tripped."

"You... tripped?"

"I saw her about to get ready for bed, and was foing to make a hasty retreat, but I got stuck... and tripped directly into the room."

Elaine's expression shifts from one of shock to one of sympathy. "Ouch, Merlin. I'm sorry."

He sighs and turns back around. There's water trickling down his face from his wet hair, but there are no traces of fruit or vegetables left. "It wasn't so bad."

He takes one look at Elaine's disbelieving face and changes his mind. "Okay, it was horrible. The stocks were actually a relief to Lady Magnolia's shouting."

She laughs. "I'm glad you're alright. Come on, get yourself a clean tunic and I'll take care of the this."

She takes hold of the bowl, while Merlin sluggishly makes way towards his room. Elaine quickly disposes of the water and washes off the bowl, then puts it in its rightful place inside a cupboard.

She dries her hands on a nearby cloth and follows him.

"Merlin?" she calls, knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

The only thing she gets in response is a little groan, which she assumes is as good an invitation as she will get. She pokes her head through the door, only to find Merlin lying on his bed in an appallingly brilliant imitation of a sack of potatoes.

"You don't look so good," she observes softly, her forehead wrinkling.

Without waiting for a response, she sits down next to him on the bed.

Merlin shifts to make more room for her. He seems as though he wants to say something, but he is interrupted by a hiss of pain. He is forced to sit up, because the lying position does his paining shoulders no good.

"Everything... hurts," he confesses, trying to roll the pain out of his throbbing muscles.

Elaine moves closer, cautiously rubbing the spot between his shoulder blades, eliciting a wince. "With all the stiffness in your shoulders I'm surprised you can still lift your arms."

"The stocks are not the most comfortable of places," he confesses, trying not to make it seem like he's whining.

"I can imagine," she sympathizes. "I can take a look at it, if you'll let me. I'm not as good as Gaius, but I'm pretty sure I can work some sore spots out."

Although she really did mean it in a strictly medical sort of way, she wishes to throttle herself as soon as the words leave her mouth. Has she really just told him to take off his shirt, so she can give him a massage? She's already fainted and had a panic attack, how many times is she still going to try and embarrass herself?

At least once more, apparently.

To her surprise, Merlin – after having gained a few light shades of red – hesitantly curls his fingers around the collar of his blue tunic. He pulls it up and over his head, and despite having claimed her proposal is of pure medical origin, Elaine's heartbeat picks up its pace. She forces herself not to peek.

It is a stupid thing to do, since she will have to look sooner or later, but it still doesn't make it any less new or strange... yet in a very exciting way. She swallows and clears her throat to compose herself, then kicks off her shoes and climbs onto the bed behind his back.

Very gently, she trails her fingertips along the nape of his back, and Merlin shivers. He can feel his heartbeat in his throat, his ears feeling like there's an ocean rippling inside them, and he finds he's holding his breath. Elaine's fingers feel foreign, but that only makes the sensation greater. He can feel himself blush further, glad she cannot see his face from her current position behind his back. She's hardly even touched him, for God's sake.

"This might leave a bruise," she breathes.

Elaine is almost starting to think Merlin's room has somehow shifted its position to the middle of a fireplace. S fiery sensation spreads through her, and it is as though her every nerve ending is standing at attention. She cannot help examining the contours of Merlin's back with appreciation. No matter what his loose-fitting clothes might indicate, he is not nearly as lanky as people believe. On the contrary, he is lean in a very attractive way, and as she watches his muscles ripple every time he rolls his shoulders in hopes of relaxing them, her mouth goes dry.

She runs her tongue across her lips in hopes of wetting them, then tentatively rubs the pads of her thumbs along the base of his neck in a circular motion.

Merlin's breath catches and Elaine immediately pulls back. "I'm sorry, did I~?"

"No," he cuts her off and his voice sounds much deeper than it normally is. "No it's fine."

"A-actually," she goes on. "This might be easier if you were lying down."

Yes, it might be easier for her to not want to constantly peek over his shoulder to examine the front of him as well.

Elaine squishes the thought before it can truly rear its ugly head.

"S-sure," he replies, still feeling goosebumps on his underarms from her touch. He shifts around a bit, until he is lying down, and she is seated at his side. His face is half squished into the pillow, but Elaine still catches a glimpse of his eyes. They have grown much darker than she is used to and his chest rises and falls in slightly uneven patterns.

He catches her gaze and manages a little grateful smile. It's all the encouragement she needs, because one little tug of his lips is enough to tell her he's still Merlin, the sweet, kind, amazing boy she's grown to love more than she can ever remember having cared for anyone.

With a small, almost victorious smile, Elaine finds out she is no longer feeling nervous or like she is doing something wrong or bad.

She slides her hands along the curve of his spine down to his mid back and up again, marvelling at the smooth, firm skin under her fingertips. At first she explores the new found territory with barely-there touches, but grows more confident after Merlin shows no signs of protest.

Protest is the last thing on Merlin's mind. The only thing he is capable of comprehending is the wonderful feeling of Elaine's hands gently kneading out all the stiffness, aching and stress of the day. Her actions, however, leave behind a different kind of ache that has nothing to do with pain, but is more a yearning. It is something Merlin is not very familiar with, but he would be lying if he were to deny it, or pretend he did not like it.

Elaine seems to have a natural talent of hitting all the right spots and a little groan escapes his lips.

"You are _much_ better at this than Gaius."

She chuckles, her fingers skimming over his upper-arms teasingly. "You and Gaius do this often?"

"I didn't mean~" Merlin protests quickly, instinctively rolling around, as if that is supposed to convince her in the truth of his words.

His unexpected motion throws her off balance and she collapses into his chest, just as he settles onto his back.

She blushes at her poor balance. "This seems to happen to me a lot."

Merlin's eyes are still a little wide, the result of their sudden change of position, but he quickly turns a little smug. He shifts his arms to hold her better, budging to the side to make more room for her on his bed. "I don't mind it that much."

"You don't hm?" she asks, leaning up to kiss the side of his jaw.

She doesn't either. No, there is absolutely nothing about being pressed to his chest – his very _naked_ chest, no less – that she would want to complain about.

A few seconds pass by in silence, but neither of them move. Merlin finds himself absolutely comfortable exactly the way he is. His back is no longer hurting and Elaine fits perfectly into his arms. Her hair is tickling his shoulder and collarbone, and she is close enough for him to count every single of her eyelashes, if he wanted to. His own thoughts seem cheesy to him, but he doesn't care, because he is still somewhat baffled by what he's done right to have her lying by his side.

Lost in the pleasant haze of thoughts, emotions and the purely physical feeling of her pressed against his him, his eyes lids start to flutter of their own accord. He tries to fight it, but the two nights without sleep are suddenly pressing onto him with their entire weight.

He can see her smile, and the last thing he feels before he falls asleep, are her lips pressed softly against neck.

Elaine pulls back, only to observe his relaxed face, which is ridiculously handsome even in sleep. At first she wants to carefully entangle herself from his embrace, and go to her own berth on the floor, but she finds she does not want to. She knows sharing a bed, even in the most innocent sense of the word, is frowned upon if ever found out, but at the moment, she just does not care about her reputation.

What is important is that Merlin wants her to stay, so she gives in, and rests her head to his chest. She can feel it rising and falling under her and the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat works better than any lullaby she can remember hearing.

Her eyes glow gold of their own accord, so the covers pull over them, then she slowly drifts off.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** 15 pages ladies and gentlemen. With a broken finger. I'm proud of myself.

Anyway, enough of the self flattery, I have **2 ANNOUNCEMENTS** to make.

**1.) **Of course people don't read the **A/N** or just choose to ignore it, so I am trying a different approach. **I will start writing chapter 12 when I get**... let's say **10 REVIEWS**. Because more than a thousand hits this month alone and only one new reviewer. It's sort of annoying.

**2.)** This idea for a little short story (only about 5-7 chapters) fell into my head almost fully formed a few days back, and I am 99% sure I am writing it. Question is, whether you think it is wise I upload it here. It's an AU Merlin/Elaine fluff/romance story, full of fun/humour and just a dash of drama, so your teeth don't suffer from all the sweetness . Anyone interested in reading it say "AYE!"

Next up, **darkness-provails' request**. I can't wait to start on it, because it is purely awesome. There will be some good Arthur and Merlin banter, too. At least it looks like it for now. Don't forget what I said about **10 REVIEWS**. Please guys, I love feedback. And 10 reviews really is not so much to ask, is it?

Hope you enjoyed it.

~Fate-x


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** Mercy, for I know I have sinned. I'm horrible at updating, but this dry spell in writing was probably the longest I've had in a long time. I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't happen so much any more.

This chapter features a nice make out session (**darkness-provails**' request), surprising twists, turns and a climax in the making. We are nearing a huge breaking point and I can't wait for it to finally happen.

**INSPIRATIONAL SONGS**

"**Need You Now**" - Lady Antebellum

"**Na Soncu**" - Siddharta******

"**I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing**" - Aerosmith

"**So Close**" - Jon Mclaughlin (_the most beautiful song I've heard in a long time_)

"**The Howling**" - Within Temptation

"**Angels**" - Within Temptation

"**The Middle**" - Jimmy Eat World

"**All Fall Down**" - One Republic

"**Cold**" - OST from Queen Of The Damned

"**The Kill**" - 30Seconds To Mars

"**Going Under**" - Within Temptation

"**Sacrifice**" - Evanescence

** _if you actually look the songs up, I'm not sure you'll be able to find an good English version or translation, but the song is awesome either way. (:_

**BBC Merlin does not belong to me**. There, I said it, and now I'll go drown my sorrows in ice-coffee or something.

Enjoy.

**Reviews make me smile, and heighten the possibility of more Elaine and Merlin special moments**. Just thought I'd put that information out there. Mwahaha.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Since Merlin arrived in Camelot, he has not yet had the opportunity for a good night's sleep. There have always been Arthur's cranky wake-up calls to answer, magic books to study, the kingdom to save, and the all time worst – troll medicine to taste. However, the following morning, rather than an atrocious errand, he awakens to a pleasant weight resting on his chest and the feel of long hair tickling his exposed skin.

Elaine is curled into his side, using his torso as a pillow while one of her hands is casually slung across his abdomen. Merlin can feel her chest rising and falling rhythmically in peaceful slumber and she does not even shift when he tightens his hold on her. He draws her closer, until she is flush against his chest, then gently skims his thumb across her cheek.

He sees her lips tug into a slight smile, and even in sleep, she seems to lean into his touch. Merlin knows there would be hell to pay, were they to be caught in such a position, but he cannot find it in him to care. She is in his bed and in his arms, looking like this is exactly where she belongs, and he would be an idiot to wish otherwise.

Even asleep, Elaine's proximity is enough to make his heartbeat speed up. Her body-heat is seeping into his skin and her wonderful scent is all around him, making Merlin wonder whether Gaius is making her a special kind of soap. She always smells like spring, flowery and fresh but subtle enough to be picked up only when she is close enough to kiss. He leans down to do just that, when she finally stirs.

Her eyelids flutter a few times, as she fights the urge to keep snoozing, before they finally focus on his face.

"Morning," she murmurs sleepily, and her little tender smile is enough for Merlin's disobedient heart to skip another beat.

It should always be just like this, he realises. Waking up to her; the lovely curl to her lips and her small body entangled with his. It would be simple and right and perfect, and they would never have to worry or hide from anyone. As wonderful as the thought sounds, it holds a bitter-sweet note. Yes, it would be wonderful and possible, were they not in Camelot, if he was not Arthur's servant, and if he were not bound by a destiny far greater than merely himself. Not for the first time Merlin wishes he could somehow escape his duties, and prevent himself from dragging people he loves down into a perilous vortex of magic and a game of thrones.

He cannot remember loving anyone more than he loves her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Elaine's voice is whisper soft, for she is scared that any loud noise will dispel the fluttering sensation in her belly.

"I~" Merlin struggles to voice a sufficient explanation. "I don't know... I-I can't help it."

She does not want him to. She never wants him to stop, because as long as he keeps looking at her like that, she could just lie in his arms and not care if the world around them burned.

He can see her eyes soften and then he is not the only one blushing.

"I don't think I want you to help it," she confesses and it is an invitation, a plea and Merlin damns the consequences.

They meet each other half way, and at first the only thing Merlin is capable of comprehending is the purely physical feeling of Elaine's lips pressed against his, and then they are kissing. Passionately, desperately, relentlessly.

Elaine clutches at Merlin's bare shoulders, and the skin underneath her fingertips feels as if it is on fire. Then he pulls her closer and his tongue is tracing her lower lip and all she can do is gasp in quiet approval. He smothers the sound with his kisses, but it does not stop it from sending a jolt of electricity down his spine. In his attempt to bring her closer, Elaine's shirt has been hiked up, and when Merlin runs his hands along her back and teases the exposed small of her back with a caress, she shivers.

His lips are like a drug, making it hard for her to focus on anything else, and only when Merlin has broken away to let her breathe, does Elaine notice they have shifted positions. She is lying on the bed, with Merlin half hovering over her, half cradled between her legs. From deep within, a quiet voice is telling her that they are getting carried away that they should stop, but it's hard to listen to it when he's trailing kisses over the juncture of her neck and jaw.

Merlin's hand finds her own, threading his fingers between hers, and he gives her a light affectionate squeeze.

"I love you," he breathes, just as she arches her back.

She hears the words, but before she can respond, their hips unexpectedly grind together, and she is rendered speechless. The feeling is electric, unlike anything she has felt before, and she has to bite her lip to stop herself from crying out.

"Merlin," she gasps, gripping his hand tightly as if to anchor herself to reality, and Merlin does not care that she did not say it back, because he's had no idea his name could be said like _that_.

"Merlin!"

Although lost in dizzying sensation, Merlin notices the change in Elaine's voice. It seems much deeper and shocked than it should be, especially because it sounds contradictory to the way her fingertips are stroking the area between his shoulder-blades.

"MERLIN!"

It takes the warlock a few more dragging moments to realise the voice demanding his attention is not female, let alone Elaine's, and much like every time he has been caught doing something he should not be doing, the faze of enlightenment comes much too late.

Forcefully yanked to his feet, Merlin finds himself face to face with an extremely bewildered and furious Arthur Pendragon.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"_Sister..._"

Morgause's greeting slithers through mist and thick tree trunks, only to be met by a small, strained smile playing on Morgana's lips. The young seer pulls back the hood of her cloak, then rushes to her sister's arms, and although her face is calm and cool, her green eyes cannot hide the distress she is feeling.

"I can't tell you how good it is to see you," she breathes in relief.

"I received your message," the sorceress prompts after her sister breaks away from a desperate embrace. "Now, tell me, what are these dreams that keep troubling you?"

"I keep seeing the same person night after nigh, it's like she is waiting for me to fall asleep so she can haunt my dreams."

Morgause's eyebrows knit together and as she takes hold of Morgana's quivering hands, her thumbs brush against the cool surface of her healing bracelet. "Is this woman you speak of known to you?"

Her sister shakes her head. "I've never seen her before, but for the dreams. She sits on a reef in the middle of a lake and taunts me as if she can see right through me."

"The bracelet I have given you holds great power, but some forces are too powerful to be kept at bay by such a talisman," Morgause says, touching the side of her sister's face to comfort her. "If what you say is true, the person you keep seeing could be the Lady of the Lake."

"But she is a myth, an old wife's tale..." Morgana stammers.

"Do not be so quick to dismiss legends, sister," Morgause chides gently, but the look in her eyes is deadly serious. "The Lady of the Lake was a powerful being of the Old Religion, ruling over the realm between our world and Avalon. She is said to have disappeared at the beginning of the Great Purge, abandoning all who worshipped her and depended on her protection. If she truly is appearing in your dreams it can be an omen, a warning of an upcoming change."

The blonde sorceress strides forward, circling her sister. "Give me your healing bracelet."

She turns around, watching Morgana slide the golden healing talisman off her wrist. She swiftly takes hold of it, holding it up with both hands so it levels her eyes. A second later, they glow through the dim morning light, as she chants a spell to protect her sister from harm.

"I have put a stronger enchantment on it, but you must be careful. Use the dreams you've had as a tool to stop those who would wish to put an end to our plans. The spell cast upon Uther is nearly complete, and when that time comes, you must be ready to claim your rightful place on the throne of Camelot."

At Morgause's words a cold scheming smile once again tugs at Morgana's lips, the dread of her dreams momentarily forgotten with the promise of the king's demise. "When have I not played my part, sister? Once Uther is in our control, getting rid of Arthur will be more a nuisance than a challenge."

"What about his servant, does he suspect anything?"

"Merlin?" the seer's voice is filled with both mock and malice, as she steps closer to reclaim her most precious piece of jewellery. "Even if he does, by the time he realises what is truly going on, it will already be too late. And if he dare make one move against me, I have means of making his life a very short and painful one."

"Good."

Morgause's eyes flash in silent satisfaction, while a little diabolical chuckle escapes her sister's lips. "And if that does not prove effective, I will strike him where it hurts most."

She trails off and purses her lips in feigned playfulness. "His heart."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I am sure, Merlin, you have prepared a very good explanation for this?"

It is the cool and collected tone of Arthur's voice that sends chills down Merlin's spine, because the warlock knows it hides murderous intent. He gulps and tries to look as innocent as he can, although there is little that can help him now, and as tempting as being relieved of his servant duties by means of death seems, he really does wish to see Elaine again. Unfortunately, by the looks of things, Arthur's private chambers will be difficult to escape with the prince towering before the exit.

"Y-yes," he stammers, shaking his head from side to side.

Realising the gesture does not match his words, he reconsiders.

"No!" he nods this time, hoping to have done it right.

The twitch of Arthur's facial muscles suggests otherwise.

"Sometimes, _Mer_lin, I think you _want_ to be thrown to the dogs."

This time, Merlin is sure he knows the right answer. "Of course not!"

"Well then," Arthur's head tilts dangerously. "I suggest you start talking."

Merlin's throat feels dryer than it was when all the water in Camelot turned to sand.

"It wasn't... what it looked like."

"It wasn't?"

A drop of perspiration rolls down down the side of Merlin's cheek. Being caught shirtless in your own bed is not that unusual of an occurrence, and normally does not require explanation, but in cases where one is found somewhat entangled with a girl, engaged in what appears to be an extramarital act, things become delicate.

"I mean... we weren't doing anything..."

"You~" a very disbelieving eyebrow is arched, "... weren't?"

Merlin decides this is as good a time as any to try and confuse the future king. "You do realise you're just repeating everything I s-AH!"

A candlestick is sent flying towards Merlin's head with deadly accuracy, missing its target by no more than an inch, due to Merin's quick duck. It hits a wall with a worrying clang, then falls to the floor bent and dented.

"Tell me, _Mer_lin, what would you have done, if it weren't me who walked in on to you?"

Arthur's words unexpectedly spike Merlin's temper, because if it weren't for the Prince's constant urge to deprive Merlin of well deserved rest, he would now not be in this mess – which, _minor details_ aside, really is none of Arthur's business.

"There _is_ no one else! You're the only person with a constant need to throw me out of bed at ungodly hours!" Merlin complains before he can stop himself. "I care about her. Do you really think I would do something to hurt or dishonour her?"

The bold question seems to make something behind Arthur's eyes shift. Merlin is not out of the water just yet, but he can see his chances of survival rise.

"I've never doubted your feelings for her," For an instant, Merlin is sure he has seen Arthur's eyes roll theatrically. "Rocks are keen enough to pick that up."

"All I am saying is," Arthur states after a pause, as if explaining something to a disobedient child, "don't get carried away unless you wish to be found out and involved in a scandal. Do I make myself clear?"

Merlin's sigh of exasperation echoes off the walls in the following silence. "We weren't getting c-" He stops mid sentence. All right, so perhaps they were... a little, but that is not the point.

"See, this..." Merlin gestures at nothing in particular. "This is so typical. I'm not even allowed to _mention_ your feelings for Gwen, not unless I want to be threatened with dogs and beasts and torture... but when it's my personal life we're dealing with, it's completely okay for Prince Arthur to~"

A thought forces itself into Merlin's head from the back of his mind, stopping him in his tracks anew, and it is perhaps what distracts Arthur enough for the warlock to live to see another day.

"~what were you doing in my room in the first place?"

If Merlin had known what the answer would be, he never would have asked.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

This, Elaine thinks as she scans the lively crowd surrounding her, is not how the day should have gone. It started out so perfectly, with kisses and promises and laced fingers, but before she could return those three words Merlin uttered, Arthur was there dragging Merlin off like a sack of produce. She could find some humour in the situation, although the look on Arthur Pendragon's face scared her to death, but only until Merlin returned looking like he'd seen a ghost.

Elaine is still unsure what it was that shocked her more, finding out about Uther Pendragon's supposed miraculous recovery or that he was throwing a banquet to celebrate it.

"This is insane," she bites out, lips white. "How could Arthur let this happen? He must know his father is still unwell."

She inclines her head to the side, just enough to catch a glimpse of Gaius' profile from the corner of her eye. It is the first time her eyes have wandered away from Merlin's face. He is standing much too far for Elaine's peace of mind, but he is required to stay next to Arthur until the end of the opening ceremony.

"I am afraid Arthur has no say in the matter. As concerned for the King's well-being as he is, he cannot defy him without having to face dire consequences."

"But~" she tries again, "What about you? You're the court physician, couldn't you have done something to convince him-?"

Gaius' looks at the tip of his boots, his expression unreadable. "Uther has made it clear that he cares little for my opinion on this matter. Word of his illness has spread throughout the entire kingdom, and without a doubt our enemies have caught wind of Camelot's weakened state. This feast serves to show off the exact opposite."

Elaine's eyes glint with dangerous defiance and her fingers curl into shaking fists. "Does he think us all mad? The people are not stupid, Gaius, they know something is wrong and no silly feast is going to change that! There are troops everywhere, people getting arrested without being given the benefit of the doubt, a curfew to abide by, and if anyone actually buys this petty game of pretend, then I fear for Camelot!"

She can feel herself quivering with anger, and it takes all her self control to talk in furious whispers, because if she were to be overheard, Uther would have her in the dungeons before she could bat an eyelash.

Next to her, Gaius heaves a small sigh "As do I."

Elaine looks away, her eyes hard, fingers digging into her dress.

"I don't understand it," she announces. "What people's fixation with this place is, or why they choose to be loyal to someone like him?" She makes a nearly invisible motion towards Uther. "I'm not this person, Gaius, I don't wear dresses or fake smiles, and I cannot look at Uther Pendragon's face and feel anything but hate. And yet~"

"And yet here you stand," the physician comments, his voice full of gentle understanding.

A tear rolls down Elaine's cheek and disappears in the ruffled material of her dress. It's slightly wrinkled and not as elegantly fastened as it was the first time she's worn it, but it makes her presentable enough to be in the same room with royalty, and she needs to be here to help Gaius and Merlin keep an eye on Uther, Magnolia and Morgana.

She manages to force her lips into a little smile, as she scans the crowd. Her eyes land on Merlin without her needing to try, and this time, he looks up in time to catch her staring, and despite how inconvenient their situation is, his face brightens with an encouraging grin.

"I miscalculated," she whispers feeling a tingle in her lower belly. "I love Merlin more than I dislike Uther, and I'll be damned if~"

Elaine does not get the chance to finish the sentence, because the King slowly rises to his feet, clearing his throat with just enough authority to have the ridiculously merry chatter of his subordinates turn to occasional whispers and then to complete silence.

"My friends," Uther's voice rings through the room. As he glances around to take in the faces of his subjects, not a single hair on his head suggests that there could be something terribly wrong with him.

Elaine knows better.

"The events of the last few days have shown us that our enemies never rest, and that they are willing to strike at any moment, even a joyous occasion. But once again, we have come out of it victorious, and Camelot remains to be conquered another day."

He pauses for greater effect.

"Let today be a day of celebration, and serve as a lesson to those who would try, in vain, to bring us down."

Cheers and clapping erupt in the room after the King's last words, but Elaine cannot help but roll her eyes before joining her fingers together in a delicate clap.

She observes as Uther sits down and takes a sip of wine from a chalice handed to him by one of his servants. The rest of the room follows his example and soon the air is filled with clanking of dishes and pitchers, laughter and toasts, but Elaine pays the commotion little heed. The official part of the festivities is over, which means Merlin no longer needs to hover in Arthur's steps.

He is at her side before Arthur has the time to assign him any distracting chores.

"That went better than expected," he comments with a conspirational glance back towards Uther.

"So far at least," Elaine agrees, but narrows her eyes as she looks over his shoulder to scrutinize Lady Morgana's much too angelic smile.

Her forehead creases with worry and suspicion, and Merlin feels pang of guilt and unease stir inside his chest. The expression does not suit her, especially not in the dress she is wearing.

"You look lovely," he says, a little breathless and hesitant, and although this is not the first time he's complimented her, his heartbeat still quickening its pace as he awaits her reaction.

The corners of her mouth twitch in mild playfulness and her forehead smooths over. "If you are trying to distract me, Merlin, it's not going to work."

He should have known better than to think she would believe him.

"You're right," he looks down in feigned defeat, then gently takes hold of her hands. "You aren't lovely." He looks at her from under his eyelashes and allows himself this little fleeting moment with her, because everyone is too distracted with the feast to really notice them, and at least for now it seem as though all their worries have been just false alarms, and perhaps Uther truly has recovered and~

He swallows and stops his train of thoughts. "You are beautiful."

This time Elaine does blush, and drags an embarrassingly loud breath into her lungs.

"I~" she stammers quietly, feeling a tingling sensation race up and down her spine just from the look in his eyes.

She knows this is as good a moment as any to say it. She's been putting it off for too long, and who knows, something might happen again and interrupt them, and perhaps there will never be another opportunity like this.

"Merlin, I lo~"

He sees her lips move, but the words are lost in a scream that echoes off the walls loudly enough to make the ground quiver.

It is followed by a silence so deafening Elaine feels the urge to cover her ears for protection, then the mute second is over and the whole room is in panic and chaos. It feels like a sickening deja-vu, but it is not. It's real and it makes her blood run cold.

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther Pendragon's demands as he jumps to his feet in time with Arthur and his most trusted knights. His eyes search the room for the origin of the noise, only to determine there is none.

"Sire," Sir Leon calls. "I think the scream came from one of the outside corridors."

"Guards, make sure nobody leaves this room," the King commands, his hand gripping for the hilt of his sword. "Arthur, select your best knights and come with me. We'll separate into two groups to cover more ground."

The prince nods once, sword in hand, Sir Leon and a few other knights already at his side. He glances around the room, until he spots his manservant. "Merlin!"

The warlock jumps at the sound of his name being called, his eyes darting between Arthur and Elaine, torn between obligation and emotion.

"Stay here," he says under his breath, unsure whether he's pleading or commanding, but can already see her eyes narrowing.

"What?" she hisses, and luckily the element of surprise softens the displeased edge to her words. "No!"

"Please, just~"

"MERLIN!"

He knows he cannot keep Arthur waiting, but the defiant spark in Elaine's eyes worries him more than trying the prince's temper. Elaine doesn't answer, just silently stares him down, and somewhere deep inside his heart, Merlin feels this is a battle he's already lost.

"I need you to be safe," he nearly begs, but slowly untangles their fingers and pulls back.

Her next smile is sad, forced and it never reaches her eyes. "I need you to be safe too."

It's the last thing she has the time to say, before Arthur reaches them through the crowd and grabs Merlin by the collar of his tunic and pushes him forward. However it is not as much an aggressive motion as it is an encouraging one, and as he passes by, the prince's eyes stop on Elaine's face for a fraction of a second, and narrow in well hidden concern.

Elaine has the decency to wait until the last of the soldiers disappears through the doors, before she attempts to sprint behind them, only to be stopped by a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She whirls around, and ends up glaring at the court physician. "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm going after them."

"Sometimes I think you and Merlin want to get yourselves killed."

"So I should just stand by and do nothing, like a helpless child?" Elaine challenges, for she really does not have the temper for a moral confrontation.

Neither does Gaius. "You have no idea what's awaiting you outside this room."

"And you think Merlin and Arthur do?" her voice rises to a pitch, and she accompanies her question with an unnecessary hand gesture. She is tired of arguing and has neither the desire nor the patience to have to justify her actions. She pauses to take a breath, and has already decided on what course of action to take. Her eyes soften, and Gaius' widen, knowing she is up to something. "I'm sorry, Gaius."

Before the old man has the chance to part his lips, Elaine's eyes glow a brilliant shade of gold and the world around her stops. She wastes no time in shaking off Gaius' hand, then hastens through the still crowd, until she reaches the door.

She knows she has but a few seconds until the spell's effect wanes, but something stops her from immediately disappearing through the massive doors. She casts one last glance back at the motionless room, her magic-sharpened senses scanning the crowd. She spots Lady Morgana without much difficulty, and at the look on her face, goosebumps rise along Elaine's bare underarms. Even frozen in time, the smile on the Seer's face is eerie and victorious, but the sight of it is not what makes Elaine's heart momentarily still with dread. However, something much worse than the scheming curl of ruby lips does.

Lady Magnolia is not in the room, and neither is Felicity.

Elaine staggers backwards and gasps for breath as if she were drowning, because even if Magnolia is not the second vessel, even if they have made a mistake in their assumption, alone the fact that she is missing is enough to make her shake with fear.

The distress is enough for her to lose the hold on her magic, and her enchantment dispels with enough force that the huge wooden doors snap shut like mere shutters in the wind. The bang echoes off the walls like the frantic beat of a heart, while Elaine just remains standing before the closed entrance as if paralysed.

The appalled girl forcefully drags a few calming breaths into her lungs, and once she is able to think clearly without fear clouding her judgement, she slowly makes her way down the dark corridor. In hopes of catching up with one of the groups of soldiers, she picks up her pace, the hollow sounds of her feet hitting the paved hallway thumping against her ears in time with her heartbeat, until she reaches a turn where the way divides.

She eyes the flight of stairs leading somewhere underneath the castle, and is about to scurry right past it along the remaining corridor, when she suddenly senses something. It is so well concealed that she would have missed it, if her fear-triggered survival instinct were not so sensitive to all things magical.

There is something abnormal going on beneath the castle, and its ominous power is making the hairs at the nape of Elaine's neck rise, yet she cannot bring herself to walk away. Heart pounding somewhere in her throat and her fingertips trembling, she slowly starts to descend into the darkness of the volts.

Soon enough the lack of light makes it hard for her to see the outlines of the steps, and she is forced to retreat to the cobweb covered wall for support, to not trip down the stairs. By the time she reaches the bottom, she cannot even spot her fingers held up right before her eyes. It is then that the tip of her boot hits against something round and long.

Elaine flinches and has to clutch a hand to her lips to swallow a scream, but as she crouches down and feels along the floor, her fingertips bump against what turns out to be a torch. The end wrapped into an inflammable cloth is still warm, indicating that it has been put out not long ago. Although she does not wish to use it, in fear of alerting whatever it is that could be lurking in the shadows, she has no choice but to light it.

The glow of her eyes once again shines through the night and after her whispered incantation, a spark ignites on the tip of the torch, then quickly transforming into a rich and powerful flame. The light is so bright that it momentarily blinds her, but its warmth offers irrational comfort.

The feeling does not last long, because as soon as she attempts to venture further, the hem of her dress catches on something limp and heavy, and she tumbles to the ground, this time unable to stop herself from gasping. The collision with the dirty floor knocks the remain of Elaine's breath out of her, as well as the torch from her hands, causing it to land out of her reach with the distinct sound of wood hitting against marble.

For a few dragging moments throbbing pain all over her body is the only thing Elaine is capable of comprehending, that is until she forces herself to get up and reach for the torch. She crawls forward to retrieve it, but just as her fingers wrap around its hilt, she notices the outlines of a lifeless, male face it is illuminating.

This time she does scream. The sound wretches itself from her throat before she can do anything to prevent it, and once she's started she cannot stop. She has been so stupid, thinking this was an epic adventure in which she could prove her worth with sneaking around corridors and unravelling secrets. She is so terrified her limbs will not comply to her struggle to run away, and all she can do is cry and clutch her hands to her chest and stare at the silhouette of the dead soldier she has tripped over.

Oh Gods, she does not want to die, not like this.

Just as she thinks she is about to pass out, she feels something by her leg shift. The movement is soon followed by a little groan, and the quiet sound is enough to snap Elaine back to her senses. Regardless to her fear, she takes a closer look at the man's face. He does not seem to have met a horrible death, in fact he looks very peaceful, almost serene, and it is then that she feels his chest rising and falling in even intervals.

He is merely asleep.

A strangled, choked laugh of relief wheezes through Elaine's lips, because if whatever is in the volts didn't bother to dispose of the guard, her chances of survival have just heightened considerably. Taking a deep encouraging breath, she tightens her hold on the torch and is about to move on, when the sound of numerous footsteps and rattling armour echoes off the stone walls.

"Come on, the screams came from down here!"

That was definitely Arthur's voice.

Elaine's heart beat picks up its pace, beating so loudly in her ribs that she is certain the prince himself can hear it all the way up the stairs. They've heard her scream and are coming down, and if Arthur is close then so are probably at least ten of his best knights.

The relief of no longer being alone in the dark and scary underground maze of corridors is so great, Elaine feels as if she's just levitated a few inches off the ground.

"I don't think they're down here," comments a much too familiar voice. "M-Maybe I should go back... and see if everybody else is all right."

"Will you shut up, Merlin," Arthur's annoyance practically drips off every word. "And stop being such a wimp."

"Why don't you stop being such a dollop-head?"

Elaine would have chuckled at Merlin's words if it weren't for a sudden realisation, that once he and Arthur see her, she is going to be in serious trouble.

* * *

**A/N**: I've updated! I think I need to pinch myself to truly believe it. I am so so so so so so so sorry for the delay, but the good news is: today I had my last written exam, and by this time next week, I should be done with the oral exams too. And then... 3 months of freedom.

Gosh I can hardly wait.

So, loved it, hated it? Did I screw it up? I know the ending is a little abrupt, but I'm so tired I'm about to pass out on the keyboard and I have to get up in about 5 hours.

I'm so glad you still kept reading and following although I abandoned you all so horribly. I hope I can be forgiven? Thank you for all the reviews and to all the new reviewers who took the time to drop me a line. **TotallyAwesome18, CuteLittleStalker, 4ever., Rakuen91, saffy, Aislinn101, Lena Pendragon**, and of course all of you who've been commenting from the start.

You're awesome.

**So... review **or whatever is in the volts will start hanging out in your basement.


End file.
